Pokémon : Anubis The Lucario
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: Anubis is a shy Riolu, who hopes to become an amazing fighter by going to Pokémon Battle College. There he meets some unusual friends, and even faces some unusual challenges. How will he deal with these challenges, and will he ever find out the truth about his dad? (Warning! M/M Content. THIS STORY WAS MADE FOR ENJOYMENT ONLY!
1. The First Day Pt1

Anubis POV

~Dreaming~

I'm not ready for battle college. I can't believe I let my dad talk me into going there for college. I'm way too shy for this , I don't like interacting with new people, why couldn't I just be homeschooled? I know my dad's smart enough to do it-"Anubis."

Huh , who could that be?

"Anubis , it's time to wake up , you don't want to miss your first day of college do you?"

"Dad?"

~Dream Over~

"good morning , Anubis." As I sat up in my bed , my father , a Lucario , blinded me by opening my shades. "Dad!" he shrugged his shoulders and walked out my room saying something about breakfast. I quickly tried to be rejuvenate myself by standing , but that did nothing. So I jumped in the shower.

"Why is it the shower always makes me feel better?" It must be the way it the warm water runs down my fur.

~A few minutes later~

Man , that shower was amazing.I said while walking stairs "Come on honey , hurry and eat your breakfast." My mom , a female Lopunny , said patting my head.

"You have no idea how degrading this is , Mom."

My dad laughed, trying his best not to choke on bits of bacon."Can't you relax ,son. This is your special day." Wow! he said that like I wasn't coming back.

Once my parents settled down a bit things returned to a normal morning.

Then ,before I knew it , it was time for me to go. My dad was starting his car ,and my mom was waiting for me in the living room. I was in my room taking one last look before I left with my suitcase in hand on to battle.

"Back in high school I dreamed of going into college evolved into a Lucario , but I see that hasn't happened." I'm really... gonna miss this place.*Beginning to cry.*... I wiped the tears from my face and headed downstairs to dad , waiting in his car.

~A few seconds later~

Now in my dad's car I began to wonder about what my college life is going to be like.

Well obviously it's battle school so ,of course , there's going to be a lot of fighting, but I don't really know how to fight*Getting nervous.* My parents were too engaged in a conversation to notice my slight nervous movements.

Then, before I knew it we were at battle college , I felt butterflies in my stomach as my dad announced that we've arrived. As I opened the door to take my first step on college grounds , I instantly fell to my knees.

"Nervous much?" My dad asked, helping me off the ground. Once on my feet again I grabbed my suitcase out the trunk , then , I said my goodbyes. It's going incredibly hard to do this without crying.

But before I could my mother pulled me into a tight hug. "Anubis, I love you so much , please be safe , and if you ever need anything just call mommy." My mom's tears fell on to my face and merged with mine. I buried my face into her face to hide my tears.

"Lucy , stop...he's all grown up now." my father then turned to face the college…"Spencer…" "It's fine , I just have to remember that he's in college now...My son you've grown up so much." I then pushed away from mother and stared at my crying father for a moment , before I headed inside the college.

I know this isn't an ordinary college , this is a college known for battle. It's here to improve my skills as a fighter."I'm gonna so die here."*Smilies lightly.*

~A few minutes later~

Now that I have my ID , I just need to find my room...let's see…"room 191" 200..199...192 "Ah , there it is." Please be empty. I then used the key to opening the door. As it was opening I a begun to see a Luxio lying on his reading some magazine.

"Um, h-hello."

The Luxio quickly closed the magazine and slid it under a bed. "Hello , I'm Zephyr. Our other roommate is in the arena batting right now."

Other roommate! Is he freaking serious.

"Sorry...I'm n-not really used to meeting new people." I said , placing my paw on my heart , which was beating like crazy.

Before I knew it Zephyr was sniffing me all over my body. This was extremely uncomfortable for me , especially when he jumped up behind me to massage my shoulders. In hopes of relaxing me.

"What's your name?" He asked ,demounting my shoulders.

I tried to calm down a bit before answering. "M-my name's Anubis."

"Well , Anubis , put your stuff by the window , so I can show you around." Once I dropped my suitcase off by the window Zephyr lead me out the room and closed the door without locking it.

As we were chatting , while walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria , Its doors suddenly flew open with a Quilava running out yelling Zephyr's name.

In seconds he was in front of Zephyr.

"Zephyr! It's Jin ,he's been hurt bad." He said worried. I glanced over at Zephyr to see if everything was ok...turns out it wasn't Zephyr was crying.

"Where is he?" he cried. "He's in the emergency room." Said the worried Quilava.

Zephyr , then quickly used his tail to grab and put me on his back before running off in the opposite direction.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Now at the emergency room , I watched as Zephyr yelled at the injured Monferno. "What in the world is your problem , Jin. I've told you multiple times not to fight Pokémon who are stronger than you...Now you have a ugly scar on your shoulder..."

Wow , Zephyr is starting to sound like my mom for some reason..p. "That's messed up." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Oh no did I say that out loud!? "Who's that?" said the monferno glancing at me. "Oh , his name is Anubis,he's our new roommate." after that I began staring at ground blushing , hoping to avoid eye to eye contact.

"He's a little shy." I heard Zephyr say. "Hmp, that won't last long...Hey Anubis*I suddenly looked up* My name is Jin , and this is my annoying boyfriend Zephyr...I hope we can...you know… we could become close friends." "Wait What!" My face instantly turned red and my heart began pounding extremely fast , and for some reason it suddenly got hard breath correctly and things around me began to spin. I'm gonna be living with a homosexual couple w-what if they try and do things to me...I-I a-and did he just say close h-how close are we talkin-.

*Anubis , suddenly collapses on the emergency room's floor*

~Dreaming~

The next morning, I awoke in my dorm with Jin leaning over me! "Sup , Anubis." I began to blush at the site of him. "Jin! Sh-shouldn't you be with Zephyr?" He didn't respond to my question , and instead he pulled me to his lips. It was strange , I Didn't feel anything but his tongue forcing its way into my mouth.

A few seconds of wiggling and I somehow managed to break the kiss and say."Stop! What do do you think you're do-"*Quick kiss* "Listen , Anubis, I love Zephyr and all , but I've always wanted to fuck a riolu.

Tears began to roll down my face , and I screamed for help-

~Anubis Awakens~

I suddenly sat up breathing hard. What in the world...it must have just been a dream. "What a relief." after recovering myself I looked around only find that I was in my dorm room all alone.


	2. The First Day Pt2

"How long was I out for?" I jumped out my bed and headed towards the door. Well if nobody's here...I'll just go on my own little tour of the school…*Stomach Growling*...but first I think I'll stop at the cafeteria. I exited the room and began walking towards the cafeteria where the aromas of food grew stronger.

I slowly pushed one of the doors slightly. Only see that The lunch room was packed with so many different Pokémon , in that second, of gazing I spotted Zephyr who was sitting at a round table with about seven other Pokémon. "Yep , totally gonna avoid that table." A few seconds later after grabbing a lunch I looked for an open seat ,somewhere I could be alone.

Then Suddenly I heard a familiar voice say."Hey , Anubis. Come sit next to us." I looked over only to find Zephyr and his friends waving me over. I blushed as I began to walk their direction. There was no escape for me. I just know something weird is gonna happen.

Now at the table.

"I'm glad you finally woke up." Zephyr said, placing this paw on one of my shoulder. "Allow me to introduce you to the group. This is Flux The Grovyle , Levi The Dewott , Aaron The Quilava , Sphinx The Chameleon , Rinn The Shiny Zorua , Draco The Gabite , and last but not least Sylph The Frogadier."

"N-nice to meet you a-all. My name is Anubis " I said nervously, sitting at the table between Levi and Zephyr. I tried my best to keep up a smile when chatting with them ,considering that Rinn and Sylph would occasionally glance at me...Honestly , this was hell ,why couldn't I have ate alone?

I continued to eat while watching the others talk. "Zephyr , how is Jin?" asked Sphinx. Before he answered he looked directly at me for some reason."He's fine for now , he just won't be able to fight for awhile..." His feelings for Jin are strong , I can kind of feel the bond between them even now. "Hahah , serves him right , he's always off fighting ,never considering your feelings." Said Sphinx." So...could that mean Jin is top in their re-relationship.

I began blushing suddenly at the thought of them d-doing the dirty.

A few minutes pass and everyone at the table were still enjoying a lovely conversation about…*Blushing* Mating "I can't take it anymore I have to leave." The second I stood Zephyr grabbed me , and pushed me back down into my seat. "Wait!? is the conversation becoming a bit much for you? Huh, Anubis?...Why don't you pick someone here to be your love partner. Keep in mind, three of us are already in a relationship." Zephyr said rubbing his head against mine.

"*Blushing intensifies* I have no interest in m-mating at a-a-Ah" In just than moment Rinn hopped on the table and kissed me gently.I couldn't believe it my lips were locked in with another guy's in public.

My whole body was trembling I couldn't move not even to pull away from the black and blue Zorua, I couldn't even close my eyes to blink. My heart felt like it was going to explode , my stomach caught butterflies , everything started becoming blurry, and I couldn't hear a thing but the sound of my heart , pounding extremely fast.

After about thirty seconds of being locked in the kiss with Rinn, he finally broke the kiss , leaving me paralyzed. Sound slowly started to come back to me. "*Blushing* like you Anubis. I-I think I like you a bit too much...I hope we can do this again sometime."Rinn you bastard. After that dramatic moment he jumped of the table and walked towards the exit.

"Anubis...Anubis...are you ok?"Called Zephyr. My hearing slowly became normal again. "Damn it! He-he beat me to it." said Sylph "Lucky , Anubis I think he's calling out as a future mate." Said Sphinx patting my back. I suddenly stood , holding my head down I ran out the cafeteria crying, holding my stomach and still shocked at what happened.

By the time I reached my dorm my stomach had begun to hurt even more and I felt myself getting ready vomit. I quickly opened the door and ran to the bathroom , vomiting and crying the instant I reached the toilet. "Why would he do something like that?"

That was my first kiss. I feel so violated , but I also feel warm on the inside.*Crying* Why aren't I happy about this?

After the fourth time of vomiting my stomach stopped hurting , but it was still spinning. "I need to take a shower." Forgetting to close the bathroom door I hopped in the shower and allowed the water to run down my fur , as I stood there I was unable to shake the feel of his lips against mine. My paws were still shaking , but I somehow managed to wrap them around my stomach.

"Damn it, I can't let this bother me like this tomorrow. Why would something like this even happen on my first day in Battle College." After awhile I finally got out the shower dried myself. That's when I suddenly heard the dorm door open , I quickly looked over only to see Zephyr enter.

"Anubis , are you alright now? You had us worried about you."

"Are you serious? Worried , I bet you knew something like that was gonna happen , DIDN'T YOU?"

"Listen ,I didn't expect it to happen so soon...why are you so upset about this anyway?"

"Its because that was my first kiss." I said walking to my bed , burying my head in the pillows.

"I'm sorry...please at least acknowledge them as friends."

It took a while to answer , but when I did I was completely calmed down...I think.

I stared Zephyr directly in the eyes with a worried face and said. "How could they possibly be my friends after just getting to know me." Zephyr laughed a bit then said. "That's because they like you , some a little bit better than the others."

That's so messed up…"To be honest , you're the only one I consider as a friend right now." "That's fine ,just know tomorrow...things will be different for them and you."

Suddenly , we hear someone knocking that the door.

"Who could that be?" I said walking over to my bed. "Who is it?" Zephyr said , wagging his tail.


	3. The First Day Pt3

I then got out my bed and walked over towards the door.

"It's Redox."

The second Zephyr heard his name , he suddenly got angry for some reason."What's wrong , Zephyr? Is everything Ok?"

Zephyr quickly opened the door and pushed the Rhydon outside towards a nearby wall.

"What the hell do you want!?" Zephyr said ,building electricity. "Calm yourself , Zephy-" "Get to the fucking point , Redox." Zephyr said , cutting Redox off.

Zephyr's kinda getting scary. "Ze-"

"Fine, I challenge you to a battle , now , in the battle arena."

"What's your conditions?" said Zephyr. "If I win you become my new bitch for the rest of the semester , and you have dump Jin , then announce me as your new boyfriend."

"Zephyr , You can't…" I said , approaching him from behind."

Zephyr ,simply ignored me again and said.

"I accept , but if I win you'll leave Jin and me , along with the rest of my friend , alone. Understand."

"Clearly." He said. The Rhydon named Redox then shoved Zephyr out the way and began walking towards the battle arena...soon after Zephyr followed.

"Wait, Zephyr. Why are you so angry?"

Zephyr stopped walking for a brief moment , and turned towards me with a frown look on his face and said.

"That bastard is the reason why Jin-Jin is in the emergency room...he battled against Jin earlier , and used a Horn drill directly on shoulder*Beginning to cry* He broke through the skin and broke every bone in his shoulder...that includes the right part of his collar bone."

Emotionally overwhelmed by the news, I quickly ran over to hug him. "B-but why is he challenging you to a battle? What's the point of all this?"

"He...he wants to mate with me…" Zephyr said , looking down at the ground. I can't believe a Pokémon like Redox would do all this just to have sex with another Pokémon's mate.

"Should I go tell ,Jin?"

"...*Walking Off*No , I'll deal with him myself , there's no need for Jin to hurt himself over me anymore."

What could...could Jin have only fought Redox because he was insulting Zephyr around him...If that's the case this goes deeper than I thought. It's amazing...how strong Zephyr's and Jin's love for each other is.

Ahh , what am I still doing here.I quickly ran in the dorm to grab my key , admittedly after I shut the door behind me and ran after Zephyr

now at the battle arena~

"GOOD LUCK ,ZEPHYR.

"Just know Zephyr , When I beat you I'm gonna fuck all the electricity out of you." Redox said smiling.

Suddenly without warning Zephyr attacked with double team , surrounding redox with clones of himself. They all suddenly began crashing into Redox from all different directions. "Lame." Redox then slammed his hands on the ground , creating large stone pillars that each stabbed the clones in the stomach until one remained. The original.

"Huh...Oh ,Ze-*Redox is suddenly hit in the gut by an Iron head from Zephyr.* Agh" Redox then falls to the ground in pain.

"Get up , I'm not done with you yet." Zephyr said , stepping on Redox's head.

What's that…"Oh no , Zephyr."

Redox suddenly caught Zephyr by the neck and began choking him with his tail.

"Ah-g*Breathing hard* Red-o-x." "What? practicing your gagging already for this dic-Ahh*Redox is suddenly bit on the tail by Zephyr* YOU BIT MY FUCKING TAIL."

Redox then threw Zephyr onto the ground and began stomping on Zephyr's ribs I could feel each stomp from where I was standing grow stronger.

"AAA-GGH-HHH, S-TOO-P PL-EASE." He begged.

I can't watch this anymore , I need to help...I stood and began running towards him , but before I could even get into talking distance I was kicked back into a wall.

"Who's There?" I said , trying to stand.

As I was doing so three Pokémon appeared before me : A Weavile ,aiming her her claw at me, A Pignite , cracking his knuckles , and A Krokorok , chomping at me.

"Get involved , watch what happens." The pignite said.

"Please , you have to let me through." I said,attempting to pushing my way through.

While that was happening ,Redox finally finished stomping Zephyr. He then picked him up by the neck.

"Your boyfriend took this like a real Pokém-*Redox is suddenly punched in face by a flaming fist. In that instant he dropped Zephyr , but before he could touch the ground Jin caught him!

"Jin!"

"We'll talk about this later ,Zephyr. Can you stand?" Jin said, putting Zephyr back on his paws.

"Yeah, Jin , let's end this with our specia-*Coughs Blood.*"

"Oh no. Jet ,Salamander , go help Redox." The pignite said. Amazing timing Jin. "Let's go you ,pignite. *Summons one bone made of aura*

Jin and Zephyr suddenly began glowing. Jin glew Red and Zephyr glew yellow while using Scary face. Redox slowly began to stand saying "What's this?"

Immobilized by Zephyr scary face Redox began to beg , as Jin and Zephyr power rose and fused forming a beast of some sort.

*Jet and Salamander arrive.*

As I was fighting Pignite , I suddenly felt an overwhelming aura that brought me to my knees...I then looked to where it was coming from , only to find Zephyr and Jin running at Redox and his two friends at full speed and in perfect sync.

At the moment of impact a bright light engulfed the Pokémon , and all the power gathered struck Redox and his friends at full force literally burning them and electrocuting them at the same time. This all happened in the blink of an eye.

The Pignite quickly ran to his friends, while I was still stuck in that same stop amazed at what I seen.

"Jin-*Zephyr Suddenly collapses*"


	4. The First Day Pt4

I quickly ran over to check on Zephyr condition. He bleeding from his mouth and nose. Just looking at him was incredibly hard to do. When I glanced over at Jin , I noticed he was holding a max revive in one hand , and with the other holding Zephyr slightly off the ground.

All of a suddenly the max revive turned into small balls of light , then merged with Zephyrs wounds. Almost Instantly his wounds were healed.

*Zephyr suddenly awakes and frantically kisses Jin*

"Thank you , Jin and Anubis." He said ,climbing off jin.

"That was freaking stupid of you , Zephyr. Why the hell would you fight Redox of all Pokémon? You know damn well what he wants from you.

"I'm , sorry...I had did it for you , Jin."

I suddenly began blushing. These two are really an amazing couple...I wish...I co-" Ahhh , what in the world am I thinking." I suddenly blurted out ,grabbing the attention of everyone in the arena.

"The hells with you." Jin said holding Zephyr who was staring at me strangely.

"N-NOTHING, I'm going to go-bye."

Then ran out the building , blushing hard. Now in the somewhat empty hallway I literally ran into Sylph.

"Oww , Sylph why in the world w-" Sylph cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand saying.

"Yo, Nubis. I've been lookin for ya...I kinda need you to come to my room for a moment." He said helping me up.

"Umm, I guess so-ahhhh" *Anubis is suddenly pulled along by Sylph.*

*Now in Sylph's dorm.*

"What's u-" Again is was cut off , but this time it was by the feel of Sylphs lips!

I quickly pushed him off me and tried to reach for the door in a panic , but it was locked…

"Nubis, pl- "

"No , shut up! *Beginning to cry* I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Unlock the stupid door and let me out!"

My mood instantly changed. I didn't want to be kissed. I wasn't interested in being in a relationship with someone. Especially someone who tries to kiss me without my consent.

"What's with you , cantcha tell when someone's in love with ya." He said , approaching me.

"Stay back!*Continues to cry*"

It's not like that. I know when someone like me and when they don' just that moment I remembered the reason I was so nervous around meeting new people , and why kisses from those people make me freak..It's because *Crying intensifies* back in grammar school I-I was nearly raped!

"You can't just be cryin over a little kiss, could you? Yo , Nubis , did somethin so bad happen to you that made ya fear kisses." He said touching my shoulder.

I didn't answer ,but instead I slowly nodded my head and sunk to the ground.

"Nubis , the only way ya gonna feel better is by talkin to your friends about it.

I then remembered something Zephyr said.

~Flashback~

"How could they possibly be my friends after just getting to know me." Zephyr laughed a bit then said. "That's because they like you."

~Flashback Over~

*Crying Slows* "Pokémon who like me...could be considered my friend?"

"Yes, I like ya, and I know the others do too , we only wanna to be your friends."

*Crying stops*

"How can I be sure you guys are my friends?" I said , lifting my head up.

" we'll tell ya the truth , if it's good or bad , whether ya wanna hear it or not." He said ,extending a hand towards me.

I guess I should at least give these Pokémon a chance to be my friends.

I then grabbed a hold of Sylphs hand and stood. The second I got on two feet again he pulled me into his there I could hear his heart beating , it wasn't to fast or too slow , it was at a pace I could sync with.

"Dinner's gonna be served in the cafeteria inna few, ya wanna tell them then." he said , rubbing the top of my head.

Now ,completely calm I thanked and hugged him.

A few minutes pass and we stopped hugged and started another conversation.

"You're kiddin , Zephyr and Jin used their union move! Ya gotta tell me more."

"It was beautiful and scary , it burned and electrocuted their enemies right on contact. I even saw some of the fire try and hit that pignite."

"Awesome."

"I've been meaning to ask you , Sylph. How is it you and all those other guys know each other so well?"

"We all went to the same same high school together...yo , it's time for dinner let's get goin." He said, glancing at the clock. Sylph then hopped out his bed and opened the door , holding it for me.

A few minutes later in the cafeteria , after I got my tray I sat down in between Sylph and Rinn. Everyone else was already siturated and enjoying weird conversations with each other until Sylph interrupted them.

"Y'all quite down. Anubis , wants to say something."

I instantly began to blush.

"Umm , We're al-ll friends here-so I want to tell you guys about something from my past that caused this horrible stutter when meeting new people , and is the reason why I freaked when Rinn kissed me."

Everyone at the table was staring directly at me, and the Pokémon that weren't at the table continued their individual conversations.

"*Takes a deep breath* So it all be stared like a normal day in my junior year of high school."

~Flashback~

It was a sunny day.

*Final bell rings*

"Alright , class have an exciting weekend." The teacher said.

As I was walking out the classroom holding my books, My friend Spencer , a male Sylveon , ran up behind me saying.

"Hey Anubis , do you remember that place I was telling you about , back in third period."

"Yeah , what about?" I said ,grabbing my book bag.

"Do you want to go?"

I then finished putting things in my book bag and faced Spencer. "Fine , but I can't be gone for too long."

"I promise you won't be, now let's go." He said , grabbing my arm with one of his ribbon like feelers.

I honestly didn't want to go with him, but I did ,not knowing what could be there or who could be there. I still blindly followed him.

*A few minutes later at the place*

"This is that card shop I was telling you about. Awesome right." he said releasing my arm.

"Really , you brought me to card shop filled with second stage Pokémon." Spencer simply nodded smiling.

"Fine , do what you need to do. I'll be waiting a that table for you." I said , placing my things on the table.

Spencer then ran off to the back room somewhere, leaving me alone at the table. A few minutes later ,someone notices me in the front of the shop doing homework, and decides to come over and chat.

"Hello , Anubis." I said to the Scrafty.

He looked kind of funny holding his skin up while he talked with me , but things began to get weird as the conversation advanced.

He began making comments like. "You've got a nice mouth."

Then out of nowhere I suddenly felt this sharp pain in the back of my head and passed up.

I don't remember much after , but I do remember when I awoke.

I awoke on a bed to a strange feeling in my mouth. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to find that exact scrafty thrusting his large penis down my throat.

I suddenly began to cry at the feeling. My mouth felt like it was going to rip.

At the sound of me crying the Scrafty pulled his penis out my bleeding mouth and punched me repeatedly in the face saying. "Go to sleep."

I caught one of his fist and threw him off me slightly. That gave me enough room to jump of the bed and run to the door ,unfortunately , the door was locked. A second later I realized The scrafty had jumped on my back , pinning me down.

Then the worse part came , he bent one of my arms behind my back and began poking around my entrance with his penis.

I screamed in pain and fear , hoping that someone would come to my rescue. Lucky it did. The door was suddenly broken open and I saw my father grab and slam the perverted Scrafty in a nearby wall , knocking him out.

~Flashback Over~

" So because of that…"

"I'm glad you told us. Now, we can work on fixing that problem." Jin said , smiling. "I'm sorry for kissing you out in the blue like that. I didn't think-"It's fine , Rinn." I said.


	5. The Placement Test Pt1

I love hints don't you all.

A few minutes later ,Normal conversations resumed. While I was finishing off my dinner , Rinn lightly touched me. "What's up ,Rinn. Is everything ok?"

"*Whispering* I want to speak with you , alone." He said. "*Whispering* Come to my dorm." I said , standing with my tray. Before we left I said my goodbyes to everyone , and tossed out the rest of my food.

Now in the hallway.

"Rinn , why do you like me?" I asked , playing with my hands. He laughed a bit , then began walking closer to me , making blush. "I love your personality." He said , blushing slightly.

"*Blushing* But you barely know me...so h-how could you say that." I said ,stopping at my dorm door.

"Anubis , Your personality sticks out like a knife in a cake." he said. "*Blushing* N-No it doesn't." I said , pushing the door open frantically.

The second it opened I fell inside on my stomach with my butt , facing Rinn. Curious about what he would do , I raised my tail a bit and glanced back. "*Blushing*A-anubis, this…" I continued a watch as he entered and closed the door behind him. He then walked towards my entrance and...licked it slowly.

I moaned a bit ,out of sheer pleasure. In that instant I flipped on my butt and backed myself against my bed.

"*Extremely Blushing* R-rinn , I-i didn't mea-n for th-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Rinn kissed me , my heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to pass out. The feel of his lips against mine was overwhelming.

I felt myself become aroused. Then suddenly we heard someone say. " Yo , Nubis , you let him kiss you like that before me." Sylph said , jumping down from the ceiling. The second I seen him I pushed Rinn off me , and tried to hide my erection.

"*Blushing.* Sy-Sylph! What are y-you doing here?" Sylph didn't answer me, instead he walked towards me and removed my hand covering my erection. "Ya'know...I love you too." He said wrapping his tongue around my erection.

I couldn't believe it. On my first day of college I received my first kiss and now i'm getting my first blowjob. This has to officially be the bes-"AhhH." suddenly felt myself close to ejection. Just before it came out Sylph stopped sucking and grabbed my erection,tightly squeezing it , making me moan even more while kissed Rinn.

Within a few second my urge to eject disappeared. Me and Rinn then broke our kiss. He turned around ,facing the door for some reason ,and Sylph sat on my lap , carefully avoiding my erection , hugging me. Our erections slowly faded away.

" Oh no, what's my dad going to say once he finds out about this?" "Your dad can't get angry with ya, cause you're in love." Sylph said , laying his head on my chest.

My heart was still beating like it was going to explode.

I quickly pushed Sylph of me.

"I'm going to take a shower*Blushing* let's not do that again please...I almost died fro-."*Sylph suddenly kisses me.* I'll see ya tomorrow ,durin the placement test." sylph said, walking out the room.

"I guess we have a three-way relationship now *Giggles Slightly* I can't wait for you to let me inside your body. A Nu Bis" Rinn said , leaving the room , closing the door behind him.

Suddenly strange new feelings took over me. It made part of me want to stay with them , the other wanted me to go home and never come back. This conflict between them is gonna tear me apart if I don't do something soon…

A few minutes later I got in the shower leaving the door open.

"I'm so glad I talked to my new friends about that problem , now I don't feel nervous around them a-and *Blushing* I was able to endure a kiss from Rinn and let Sylph t-touch me.

*Smiling* I love you Sylph a-. Suddenly the dorm's door opene. I frantically dropped the soap and fell out the shower. "Oww."

"You're a freaking moron , Anubis." Jin said , entering the room with Zephyr. "Jin , language." Zephyr said. "You're not my mom , Zephyr. You can't talk to me like that." Jin said , crossing his arms.

"If you ever want to get some of this cock , I suggest you stop talking back to me." Zephyr said , closing the door and jumping on top of his bed.

"I'm sorry ,bae." Jin said , climbing on top of his bed.

I then stood and dried myself off , turning the shower head off ,and leaving the bathroom.

"Zephyr , What's the placement test?"

"It's like simulator of some sort that puts you in a random battle scenario , depending on how you do to solve that scenario decides which Rank/Class you'll be in for the remainder of the semester."

He said , reaching for his cover.

"What's all the classes/ranks?"

"*Yawn* The ranks go like this Rank F , Rank D , Rank C , rank B ,Rank A , Rank S , and the impossible rank , Rank X. Think about it like this Pokémon in Rank F,D,C,and B have 1-4 Stats fully EV trained. Rank A, S, and X have all stats fully trained in Both EV and IV , in addition to that those Pokémon also know how to fight. I'm in Rank A and Jin's in Rank B.

"What! I'm so screwed tomorrow. I haven't trained in EV or IV." I said, sitting on the floor next to my bed.

"Anubis...shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Jin said , turning on his bed.

"Jin! Say something mean to Anubis again ,watch what happens...Anubis don't worry this school will train you , you may go through hell , but at least you'll become stronger. Zephyr said , closing his eyes.

I guess I should go to sleep now , today has been a crazy day. I hope I don't screw up too bad tomorrow. I then climbed on my bed and began to fall asleep.

~Dreaming~

When I awoke I was laying in a tree looking down on some human boy and his Greninja , walking by with a strange looking Pokémon resting on his head.

The Pokémon was green and shushie looking. It was small and had a blue core in the middle of it body. Suddenly I was surrounded by a similar looking Pokémon. This time it didn't have a core , it only had one eye pupil that was green the other was empty.

I tried to scream ,but I was to quickly engulfed by so many of those things. A few seconds later everything was black , and I begun to see a bright light in the distance.

"What are you?" I asked crawling towards it.

"Sit eht htrib fo a wen yrots."

~Dream Over~

The next morning

Suddenly I awoke to the of someone slapping me.

I quickly sat up and looked around only to find Jin , sitting on my legs preparing to slap me again.

"Oh it's about time you woke up , you're gonna be late for class , idiot." "WHAT!" I quickly pushed Jin off me and ran to the bathroom where Zephyr was taking a shower.

"Anubis , just so you know , Jin's playing games with you...you still have two hour plus breakfast before the placement test begins" Zephyr said , giggling a bit.

"That jerk."

I ran out the bathroom with a bone made from aura in my hand looking Jin. Before I realized it he tackled me from above , pinning me down on the carpet floor.

"Jin , get off." I yelled. He pretended not to notice what I said and snatched the bone out my hand. "Let's play a quick game , Anubis. If you gag on this bone , you have to tell me everything about what what happened last night between you , Sylph , and Rinn." He said rubbing the bone on my lips.

I suddenly heard the shower stop.

"Zephy-" I tried to scream , but Jin dropped the bone and quickly covered my mouth.

"Jin , get off him , and go get washed up.

"Fine…" He said standing. The bone disappeared and I laid there thinking about yesterday night. That blowjob was amazing , and that sneaky kiss was on point. "*Blushing* Sylph , I miss you."

"What happened to Rinn." Zephyr said.

"Oh junk , did I say that out loud."

"Yes , you did. You , moron." Jin said.

A few minutes later and we all finish washing up, we then decided to head down to the cafeteria where breakfast was being served, There we found Sylph , Sphinx , and Drago , eating some delicious looking french toast.

Sylph quickly ran over to me ,and pulled me in a line for breakfast.

"*Blushing* Sylph , I missed you." I said, hugging him quickly. "I missed ya too Nubis. Last night I couldn't stop thinkin about ya." He said, trying to hug me. I gently pushed him away. "*Blushing*I'm-W-we're kind of in public you know. "oh yeah ,I kinda forgot." he said blushing.


	6. The Placement Test Pt2

Anubis : The Riolu.

Zephyr : The Luxio.

Jin : The Monferno

Rinn : The Shiny Zorua.

Sylph: The frogadier

Levi : The dewott

Sphinx : The Chameleon.

Flux : The Grovyle.

Drago : The Gabite.

After standing in line for what seemed like three minutes , we finally made it to the front of the line. Sylph had left his tray at the table so he didn't get any more food , instead he stood there next to me chatting...I swear it's like every time I chat with him , he gets me even more *Blushing* excited.

"Hey , Sylph. What Rank are you in?" I said ,grabbing my tray from the counter , then walking back towards the table. "It's a little embarrassin , but...Imma Rank C. He said squinting.

When we got to the table we said our good morning to the rest of the group who must have had appeared while me and Sylph where in line.

"That's not embarrassing ,Sylph. I-I honestly hope...I could *Blushing* be in the same rank as you."I said , sitting down at the table between him and Flux. Sylph stared at me for a bit before patting me on my head, and turning is attention to his remaining food. He has no idea how degrading head patting is to me.

A few minutes pass and a conversation between Flux and Rinn had caught the attention of all of us. "If anything , i'm going to move up to rank B." Flux said , flexing. "Not possible , you haven't changed a bit since freshman year." Rinn said smirking. "Your wrong Rinn. As a rank C sophomore , I've improved a lot." Flux said bragging. "Ssuurree ,I admit you've grown a lot better…*Cough* At sucking this dick." Sphinx said , narrowly dodging a razor leaf thrown by Flux.

*Everyone Laughing Briefly...individual conversations resumed.*

"Rinn , about earlier. Of course , we made a promise, and I intend to keep to keep it." Drago said blushing. Rinn also began to turn slightly red around his nose. Honestly , I was confused by what was happening ,so I ignored their conversation.

In that moment felt some pick me up slightly off my spot on the bench and place me on their lap. I looked back only to see Sylph looking in another direction smiling and blushing. The second he looked back at me ,I pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "You know , I love you...right , and this position is k-kinda making me. "Ahh."

Sylph then suddenly froze with emotion. He suddenly began to sweat, I could even feel his heart rate increase quickly. Sylphs face was turning really red. Within a few seconds all the attention was on us.

"Sy-" I tried to say.

"I can feel it comin...I don't wanna go through with this yet." He said , pushing me off his lap back onto the bench , then falling to the carpet floor. There he placed one hand on his heart and the other on the floor.

"Oh ,that's what's happening." Jin said ,leaning against Zephyr who had this odd look on his face , like he knew what was happening. Everyone at the table and around us gasped , including me.

"No , I can't evolve yet!" He yelled out. In that moment I snapped out of it along with the rest of our friends at the table "Damn, that guy." Jin said suddenly standing , holding a stone in his hand, and preparing to throw it at Sylph. However, Before he could Zephyr caught Jin's arm with his tail.

Sylph quickly began to grow while engulfed in the light. In just that moment I jumped out my seat an touched Sylph's shoulder. One the other side of the table Rinn leaped from his seat with a odd looking stone in his paw , and without hesitation he places the it on Sylph's hand. "You're lucky I found it on time , Sylph." Rinn said smiling. The second Rinn place the stone on Sylph's hand the light instantly surrounding him disappeared and Sylph was returned to his normal frogadier form.

After placing the stone on Sylph's, Rinn quickly glanced at Drago ran out the cafeteria followed by Drago the who had a excited look on his face. "What's going on?" I murmured.

*P.O.V Change*

~Rinn's POV~

*Running towards his dorm*

"Rinn!" someone called out behind me. I didn't bother to look back , because I was in a hurry. I had only hopped it was Drago. The second I reached my dorm I suddenly felt a strange burst of energy surge through my body. I instantly began to suppress it ,knowing that it was the energy of evolution.

In just that second someone helped me open the door. I looked back to see Drago , preparing to pick me up and toss me on my bed. Once he threw me to my bed , he entered and shut the door behind him quickly and ran over to me.

"Rinn, hold your evolution just for a bit .he said. The only reason he could have said that is , because he was preparing to evolve with me. "Drago...you were serious?" "Anything for you , Rinn." He said removing his Everstone from behind him and tossing it to the ground. I instantly began blushing as he approached me , and rubbed the blue fur on my head. "Rinn , did you know when a Pokémon evolves their body is in a way reset to default? By this I mean their virginity is restored!"

*The surge of energy suddenly begins to grow stronger in both Rinn and Dragon*

"Y-yeah I know about that already , you told me it once before...If I remember right it was when you evolved into a Gabite back in high school, that was also the day you took my virginity." I said struggling to suppress my evolution. "Y-yep , once we evolve I plan on taking it again." He said trying to suppress his evolution

"*Crying tears of joy while Blushing* Take me , Drago. Not a split second after that he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Unable to hold back our evolutions anymore me and Dragon released it at the same time. Still locked in the kiss with my eyes closed I felt my body change and his as I was touching him. In an instant evolution stopped about the same time me and Drago broke from the kiss.

When I opened my eyes there was a fully grown Garchomp in from of me examining himself , curious about how I looked I hopped of the bed only to find myself falling straight on the ground. "A-are you ,Ok." Drago said ,walking over to help me up. "Im fine." I said trying to stand. While doing so I caught at my pony tail. It was a beautiful black with purple along with my purple claws, I nearly cried at the sight of it.

Suddenly ,I felt Drago hug me and lick me on my neck. "Drago , W-" I was interrupted by the sight of his face filled with lust. "I can't control myself , Rinn. Sorry , but I need this now, This must be what Dragon's lust is."He said carefully tossing me back on my bed ,then frantically climbing up from between my legs to my ass , where he instantly began to lick and stick his tongue in. "Ahh, Drago don't take it easy on me. I want to feel all of you inside-Ahhh-me." I said in a seductive spreading both my newly obtained tight pink asshole.

Drago wasted no time with this , he quickly moved up my hard body began kissing , biting , and licking on my neck and parts of my face , as he prepared to force his his thick meaty cock in me.

Honestly , I was excited and a bit sacred , because I did just get my virginity back ,and the last time I lost it my prostate hurt like hell. The first time I lost it to him hurt me so much that I was pretty sure I couldn't feel my ass for a good week.

"Ahh, Drago please , careful with your biting." I said , pulling him down on me. Within mere seconds I suddenly felt something large force its way into my asshole. "Aghhhn,*Crying in pain.* Drago , please calm down a bit , I-I think you're ripping it." Already a few minutes into fucking me , I could begin to feel my prostate numb. At that point pain started to turn to pleasure , and I began moaning , I even ejaculated on some on my face without even stroking.

A few more minutes pass an Drago finally come close it ejaculating. With one final thrust he burst his large load deep into my body. Their was so much in there , that second he pulled himself out of most of it oozed out onto my bed. "Rinn , I want you to stay with me forever. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said climbing off my bed , helping me up. "I'm already yours." I said standing , turning and rubbing my ass on the tip of his aroused cock, with his cum still oozing from my ass down to my legs.

I then glanced at the clock to see that it was 11:45. "Oh crap. Drago , the placement test is in fifteen minutes." I said running to the bathroom.


	7. The Placement Test pt3

Ireht si a liapsec uler I vahe atht setates , lal laritiesugerri ear ooddme ot ied. Mac ouy indf eth igularrr , boref hes/eh sied.

Anubis : The Riolu.

Zephyr : The Luxio.

Jin : The Monferno

Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark

Sylph: The frogadier

Levi : The dewott

Sphinx : The Chameleon.

Flux : The Grovyle.

Drago : The Garchomp

~Anubis P.O.V~

Meanwhile in Anubis's dorm.

The room was somewhat quiet, It's a beautiful day outside, light streaks were shining into the room onto my bed, the television was off, and I was laying in my comfortable bed , that constantly irks me to fall asleep while laying on it. Sylph was in the center of the room practicing cut on the air in front of him. While I was physically and mentally preparing myself for the placement test , which begins in fifteen minutes.

Then I the semi-silence broke.

"Sylph , how long is the placement test going to take." I asked , sitting up from my bed ,looking over at Sylph. He turned towards me squinting ,Honestly it was kind of *Blushing* c-cute.

"It's gonna take all day , but after our test is over we are free to leave...why are you blushing."

He continued to squint ,while walking towards me. "*Blushing* S-sylph , I-I'd like it if you stayed over there." with in matter of seconds he was right that the edge of my bed. He crawled up on to it , opened his eyes fully , and began crawling towards me.

Nervous about his actions I backed up till I reached the stand at the end of my bed. "Yo Anubis , I just thought of a fun game we should play...Basically every time you blush I get to kiss you no matter where we are." He said , adjusting my legs so that he could crawl between them.

"*Blushing* No! Sylph. I-I can'-." The he slowly pulled me into a passionate kiss. I could feel his semi-erection is rubbing against my entrance. I couldn't help be stare at him as he kissed me. I'm not used to this I really don't know how to kiss , nor do I know what to do during as kiss. This is all just happening way too fast. "Ya know , when ya kiss someone you're supposed to close you eyes."

He said , breaking the kiss ,opening his eyes. "I-Im , sorry. I didn't know." I looked down in shame only to find that I was slightly aroused. "Ah."

"What's u-Oh." He said, looking down at my erection as it grew from my blue fur to full throbbing length. My blushing instantly intensified , and out of sheer nervousness I pushed Sylph my legs onto the rubbed floor.

*Suddenly something is heard vibrating."

After that our erections went away.

"What's that?" Sylph asked , looking around the room. "That must be my tablet, I think someone's calling me." I then jumped from my bed on to the floor and bent over to grab my blue suitcase ,which was laying underneath my bed.

"Nice Ass." Sylph said , grabbing my tail and raising it to reveal my entrance. I instantly blushed , and quickly grabbed my vibrating suitcase and threw it at Sylph. He tried to catch but he aimed wrong and it hit him in the face, causing him to fall back.

"Serves you right." I said, standing and walking over to sylph to retrieve my suitcase. I then quickly opened the suitcase and grabbed my tablet that was vibrating , it also had a picture of my dad on it. "He's video calling me now of all times."

Sylph pushes the suitcase off of him and stands.

I answered the call.

"Hello , Son! I heard you're taking the placement test today." My dad said. My dad appeared to be outside on the back porch , it was also fairly quiet , considering we lived in a somewhat rural area surrounded by trees "Who told you that?" I asked walking towards my bed.

"Don't worry about that." He said ,grabbing a cup reading,This is what a Feminist looks like, then drinking from it. I swear he can be so stupid sometimes. Suddenly ,I felt Sylph hug me from behind ,resting his head on my shoulder ,saying. "Sup, Anubis's Father." I instantly began blushing. "S-sylph."

"Anubis , would you mind introducing me to this , charming Pokémon." Dad said ,giving me an unusual smile and stare. "D-dad this is Sylph. He's my-"Boyfriend."" Sylph said interrupting me. I Nearly died from shock of what Sylph blurted out.

My father then suddenly stood to his Anubis feet. "Anubis! Are you serious? It's only been todays and you already have a mate...I hope you're not planning on mating anytime soon" I quickly glanced at Sylph who was blushing ,with a nervous smile , while resting his head on my shoulder.

"Dad , of course , we aren't I promise...I would tell you in heartbeat if we were ever going to do it." I frantically said. My dad then sat back down and exhaled placing his paw on next to the needle sticking from his chests. "Sylph , if you don't mind , could you give me some time with , Anubis alone." Dad said.

"Sure thing, Nubis. I'll be at the battle arena , don't be late."*Sylph Kisses Anubis's cheek and exits the room.*

The second the door closes behind Sylph my father attitude seems to change. "Anubis , we'll come back to that problem later. Why I really called you is because I wanted to check and see if you were keeping up with your goal." He said , staring me directly in my eyes through the camera.

"My goal?" What was it again. "Anubis , is your relationship with Sylph seriously stopping you from achieving your goal." He said. I looked down in shame. "fine , you still have a good eight minutes before the placement test ,I'll remind you only once ,Son. Now , about two years ago , think back to the day I saved you from being molested by that scrafty.

~Flashback to two years ago~

The room I was in was dark. The thick shades had covered the windows , barely allowing light to pass through. On top of that the room smelled horrible it was like a trubbish had been living in their for weeks. Whats worse is that the Scrafty trying to handle me wasn't gentle. Everytime I tried to break out his grasp he would punch me , sometimes he would even scratch me.

I was so scared I cried , but the more I cried aloud the more he would hit me , but that all changed the moment my dad burst through the weakling wooden door. "Dad , help me." I yelled in disparate. Without hesitation he charged at the Scrafty and punched him dead between the eyes with a focus punch , knocking the Scrafty out.

Later that day we returned home only to be greeted my grieving mother. "Anubis , my baby. Are you ok?" he cried dropping to her knees and pulling me into a tight hug. " I was so worried , Anubis. The second your father told me you were in danger I got worried."*Anubis begins to cry* "Mom , dad. I missed you both so much , I was scared that I would never get the chance to see you guys agian. I don't ever want to leave your side." I said , now grieving just as much as my mother.

I glanced at my father only to find him staring at me with a nervous look on his face. A bit later in the day, just as the sun was begin I went up to my room to take a nice warm shower. As the warm water ran down my fur I began think about how I could prevent something like that from ever happening me again. Then I came to me. "I have to get stronger...that way Pokémon like that Scrafty wouldn't dare mess with me.

I then stepped out the shower and dried myself thinking of ways I could get stronger. A few minutes later I entered my room , the light from outside shined a bright orange , which matched the color of my carpet. The walls were painted in a dark blue that brought a sense of peace to the room. Later that night I was able to fall asleep , It was like I was scared of something , scared of the dark. I was afraid that that Scrafty would appear at any moment and attack me.

*Someone Suddenly knocks on Anubis's door.*

"Come in." My dad then entered the room saying. "Anubis , are you feeling ok."

"No...I'm actually really scared." I said, pulling my cover up to my face.

My dad then began walking towards the edge of my bed , there he sat and began talking. "Anubis , I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you again." he said. "I don't want it either. That's why I've been thinking about becoming a fighter...that way people like that Scrafty wouldn't dare mess with me." I said removing the cover from my face , and sitting up in my bed. "I like your resolve , son, but doing that will simply put you in even more danger."

"I know that already! Dad,I'm prepared to face whatever challenges come my way." I said staring him in the eyes. He seemed shocked because of I said ,He stared at me for a few seconds before saying. " Fine , Anubis. For the next year I'll teach you everything I know about combat , and once you complete that I'll give a special gift only after you evolve.

My eyes shot open. "Will you tell me your secret also." I said frantically. "Don't expect too much ,son." "*Pouting* Fine."

"...(Maybe, when you're able to protect yourself from anything, Son. Then I'll tell you my secrets)." He thought , smiling lightly.

~Flashback Over~

For the next year I Trained with my father daily some day I had even missed school for a simple lesson that carried on all night. The pain I suffered was unbearable, I even ,accidentally , broke my arm in many of the training sessions. In the end , my training was successful and I became the best fighter in my highschool , but because of that other Pokémon in the school feared me. I only wish that the training had cured me of my nervousness around new people.

"Now , do you remember? He asked. "I do. I can't believe I forgot about something so important." I said ,pacing around the room. "Listen , Anubis. The reason that happened is because you were severely distracted by love , I see it in your aura. Anubis , don't let something like this happen agian. He said , standing.

"I won't , promise." I said , placing that tablet on my bed. "Goodbye , son. Kick butt at during the placement test." "Alright, I will. Bye , Dad.

*Anubis ends the call.*

"No matter what, I have to reach rank S."

I then walked out my dorm with a determined smile on my face , headed towards the battle arena.


	8. The Placement Test pt4

Anubis : The Riolu. *Inferno , The Houndoom

Zephyr : The Luxio. *Ryu , The Lucario

Jin : The Monferno. *Virgil , The Swampert

Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark. *Scarlett , The Lopunny

Sylph: The frogadier. *Prometheus , The Charizard

Levi : The dewott.

Aaron : The Quilava.

Sphinx : The Chameleon.

Flux : The Grovyle.

Drago : The Garchomp

As I entered the battle arena , my breath was taken away at its beauty. The light came in through the windows above with purpose. It bounced off the arena floor and lite the place with beautiful colors , on top of that confetti was falling , which made things even more amazing. Unlike yesterday , the arena was packed with students and the field was lit with lights that matched each Pokémon type.

Suddenly , my hand was grabbed by none other than , Sylph. Who walked towards e when I wasn't paying attention. "Nubis , this way." He said , pulling in the direction of our friends. "Sylph...I (I have to keep my goal in mind , but how do I do that when it's so hard trying not to think about him.) I hope we enter the same rank." I said , tightening my grip. "Huh , me too." he said ,pulling me closer to him.

A few later we reached seats where all our friends had gathered. There I was shocked to see something unusual while approaching the seats. "Impossible! Rinn , Drago. You guys evolved. I could have sworn an hour ago in younger forms." "Well , lots of things could happen in only a hour." Rinn said , resting his head on Drago's shoulder. I began to blush at the thought of them d- "Anubis , stop being cute and get over here." Zephyr said.

A few minutes pass and the opening ceremony begins , it was pretty short , considering we had stand and wait for that boring national anthem to end. When it did end one of the teachers began call names in a mic , signifying that it was their time to test. So in order to pass time we decided to chat about stuff.

Just before I could grab Sylph's attention Jin pulled him into a conversation that involved Aaron ,Levi , himself ,and Sphinx. On the other hand , I was caught in one by Zephyr , Rinn , Drago ,myself ,and Flux. "Zephyr , I-I kind of really want to be with Sylph right now." I said blushing. Suddenly all the attention of the group was on me.

"Anubis , how much do you like Sylph?" Zephyr asked. Within seconds I felt as if my was going to jump from my chest. I began to sweat with all the attention that was on me. "G-guys...could y-you please back up some." I asked. They instead grew closer. "Come on , Anubis. Just answer the question." Rinn had said , rubbing the top of my head. "Umm-" "Come on , Anubis." I heard one of them say.

"Hold it , let's change the question. How much do you like me , Anubis." Rinn said , slowly rubbing his nozzle against mine. "R-rinn ,*Blushing* I-I like you on a friends basics." I said , suddenly falling back onto Aaron of all Pokémon. "Aaron! Where in the world have you been? I haven't seen you since that Jin incident." Flux said , pulling lightly on one of his ears. Suddenly all the attention was off me. Thank goodness. "W-well you see , I suddenly got sick after that ,you know , incident." He said with a shaky voice. "Lier , I seen you last night walking mighty close to ." Drago said , playing with Rinn's ponytail. Aaron suddenly began to sweat.

All of a sudden we heard a speaker say. "Will the following students come down to the arena floor for testing...Aaron , The Quilava , Omar , The Absol , Anubis , The Riolu , and Levi , The Dewott." I released a sigh of relief , knowing I was saved. "Hmmp , this conversation isn't over with , Anubis." Zephyr said , backing up so that I could exit the center of the circle.

Before , I go down there I still have one more thing to do. I then walked over to sylph who was next to Jin , smiling at me. "Anubis , you're gonna do great. I just know i-*I Suddenly pushed my lips against his monumentally.* You kissed me in public!?" he said surprised. "W-well I guess , i-i'm starting to change."

I said ,walking down towards the battlefield with levi and Aaron trailing me. While walking down I overheard their conversation. "Aaron , Did you think about what I asked you awhile ago?" Levi said. "Yeah...Sorry about this but I'm kinda into older men." Aaron said.

When I finally reached the battlefield with the other three Pokémon ,four large walls divided the us evenly into large rectangles. Within seconds the walls surrounding me changed it was like I was outside in a forest somewhere , I could feel a breeze blow through my fur , and the sun warmth me. "So this is what Zephyr meant , this is a simulator.

~Normal P.O.V~

Suddenly Anubis hears the words "Let the battle being." and instantly forms two bones made of aura and enters a defensive stance. "I'll have to track whatever i'm fighting." He says , closing his eyes , trying to identify the target. Suddenly a Galvantula charges at Anubis. "A Bug Type." He says opening his eyes and running towards the Poké outmatched in speed the galvantula reaches Anubis first and begins slashing at him.

However , Anubis appears to be blocking all its attacks with the bones occasionally one would slip and hit the ground next to him. "Since you're a computer I don't have to hold back on you." Anubis says, throwing the Galvantula off and leaping high in the air. Just as he thought he was in the clear to use his Special move the Galvantula captures one of his legs with an electroweb and slams him to the ground.

"Damn , I'm gonna need to paralyze it." Anubis says , using cut to break the web. "Come on , you useless gathering of data , i'm gonna show you a trick my father taught me." Anubis says , making the bones of aura disappear. Within seconds the galvantula charges at Anubis with volt tackle. "O-lay." Anubis says just barely dodging the Pokémon's attack. As the Pokémon passes Anubis hits it in the center of its back with Force palm , paralyzing it.

"Now , It's time for my Special move." Anubis says leaping high into the air. While in mid air Anubis places his wrist together and holds them down towards the paralyzed Galvantula saying. ""Aaaaaauuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaa Hhhhhhhhhaaaaaddddddoooooouuuuuuuuuu.(Aura Hadou)." While falling back down towards the ground the space between his hands suddenly glow with a bright white light. Within mere inches of the galvantula a medium sized beam of light erupts from Anubis's paws and completely engulfs the Galvantula along with the rectangular arena.

Meanwhile outside the box a large explosion from inside causes it to glow with a blinding light.

~Anubis P.O.V~

*Breathing hard* "Their...I applied most of what my father taught me...wi-with this I should get rank A." Suddenly, I heard an announcer say "That's enough." soon after the walls changed back grey and began to merge back with the arena floor. Soon after , I was approached by two Pokémon a male and a female congratulating me on my victory.

"Anubis , that battle was impressive. With those skills you definitely deserve the rank I'm about to give you." The Male Tyranitar said smiling. "That special move I've seen it before , you wouldn't happen to be related to be Spencer.R would you?" The shiny Gardevoir said , raising one of her arms to her cheek.

"Oh , I'm actually Spencer's son , Anubis." I said joyfully. "Amazing. I'd love it if you would come to my classroom , room 990 , in a couple of hours." She said. "Always picking the good ones I see...Anyway , Anubis , welcome to rank S! I'm my name's Steel but you can call me Tyranitar. I'll be your Battle instructor for the year." He said ,shaking my arm with a smile. "My name is Lola. I'll be your strategic instructor for the ...oh my , we have to leave you for now." said , turning around with . they then walked away.

I then walked back to my seat only to find that Zephyr , Jin , Rinn , and Drago were missing. Levi and Aaron must have went back to their rooms. Everyone else was engaged in conversation with each other. I wonder if being at this rank makes me the strongest in the group. "Yo Nubis , get over here , so you can tell me about how it went." Sylph said, waving me over. Now , with my friends...and lover. "Anubis , What rank do you get?" Sphinx said , moving behind me to rub on on my shoulders. "I got rank S." All my friends had suddenly jumped back in shock. "R-rank S. That's higher than Zephyr." Sphinx said.

"I think you deserve a award for being so strong." Sylph said rubbing hand on my crouch. I instantly began to blush. "S-sylph , knock it off." Flux said. "Fine. Nubis , ya look a little tired. You should go to your dorm and rest a bit." Sylph said, removing his hand from crouch.

"I think, I will...only if you come with me ,Sylph." I said , standing and pulling on his arm.

"I'll come you , Anubis." Sphinx said , picking me up. "N-no way. What if you trying something oh me while I'm sleeping." I said. "What , all I was going to do is lay you down gently on your bed , spread your legs, and give your ass hole a good licking." Sphinx said , pulling me into a hug.

Agh , did he really just say that in front of Sylph.I quickly glanced over at Sylph and found that he was giggling. "Wait! Sphinx, I thought you-you said you were only going to do these types of things to me." Flux said , grabbing hold of one of Sphinx's occupied arms. "Flux, didn't I tell you that it was just a booty call. I meant nothing by it."Sphinx said. "Ok, things are getting a bit uncomfortable." I said breaking from Sphinx's hug.

"You guys seriously need to sit down and chat." Sylph said. "What it was a booty call ,seriously I don't even like Grass Types-*Sphinx is suddenly punched in the jaw by Flux* Agh...Flux , what the hell." "And to think I let you take something so important away from me*Beginning to cry*

I then walked over to Sylph."Nubis , go get some rest will talk later." He said , rubbing my head. "I'll go now , see you guys later." I then walked back down the bleachers to my room.

Later that day I found myself waking up in my room with Jin and Zephyr. Zephyr was laying in his bed reading some strange magazine , and Jin was...being Jin. "Anubis , you're finally awake." Zephyr said , Closing the magazine."It's about time." Jin said , jumping of his bed.

I then glanced over out the window and saw that the sun was preparing to set. "What! How long was I asleep for?" I asked sliding off my bed. "Most of the day. Why do are you so worried?" Jin asked. "Its because , I'm supposed to meet with !" I said running towards the door , but was stopped by Jin.

"Hold it. is that Rank S teacher...T-that not possible ,*Jin grabs Anubis by the fur on his chest and pulls him closer* how in the hell do you get that rank when you have no type of EV or IV training." He yelled. "Jin , please let me go, I really don't want to hurt you.*Jin's grip tightens* "Hurt me then…"

I'd like to apologize, for making these chapters so short. This will the last one that like that...just so you know ,because I'm gonna make them longer the story will come to an end faster. Oh last thing,I'm gonna change the writing style For the rest of the chapters, trust me you'll love. Consider it a taste of my next story.


	9. Zephyr , The Bitch or Apprentice Pt1

Please tell me how you feel about this in the reviews section below. Do you guys feel as if I should add some fourth walls to this story? The fourth walls are basically charaters from my previous stories who joke around and at times interract with crowd all before the next chapter of a story starts.

Anubis : The Riolu.

Zephyr : The Luxio.

Jin : The Monferno.

Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark.

Sylph: The frogadier.

Levi : The dewott.

Aaron : The Quilava.

Sphinx : The Chameleon.

Flux : The Grovyle.

Drago : The Garchomp

Anubis's P.O.V

He's dead serious about this. Jeez , it's not like I lied to Zephyr on purpose. "Jin , for the last time I didn't lie to Zephyr , I honestly didn't know my father was training me in both IV or Ev." in that second , Jin's other hand caught on fire , and at any moment he was going to punch me in the face. "Jin , let him go." Zephyr said , staring at the both of us. I hope he understands. "Why the hell should I do that? he lied to you ,Zephyr.(Jin , it's not like meant to lie to him.) You know I don't like it when people lie to you." he yelled with anger.

Zephyr then jumped from his bed and grabbed the fist that Jin was going to punch me with , with his tail. I felt Jin's grip loosening , eventually he dropped me and I fell to the ground.(Their relationship is amazing.) "Jin, he said he didn't know...please drop it...for me."The fire on Jin's fists instantly disappeared and he began hugging Zephyr.

(Yeah , i'm just going to go.) I left the room and began walking to 's classroom. I suddenly heard a voice in my head say ("Anubis, I'd like to speak with you alone.") odd , this voice sounds like . ( , is that you?)

("Yes , it is...Anubis , prepare for teleportation.") In an instant I disappeared from the hallway and a reappeared next to , who was finishing a drawing of a Riolu and

a Lucario on a dry erase board. "Anubis , welcome to my classroom , this is where you and five other students will come everyday for four hours every Monday , Wednesday , and Friday." She said."What are me and my classmates going to be doing here?"I asked. "You all will be training in virtual reality...each class has a special device similar to the one in the battle arena to allow for unpredictable battle scenarios."

("Yes , it is...Anubis , prepare for teleportation.") In an instant I disappeared from the hallway and a reappeared behind in a battlefield surrounded by trees. " I take it, you called me here to battle me, ?" "Yes , I want to see for myself if you were truly ready to know the truth about Spencer." (Even she knows!? Well , it looks like I can't take it easy on her…I must learn my Dad's secrets...even though this battle is going to be unfair.) "Bring it." "I won't take it easy on you Anubis." While saying that she reached into a portal that was just above her and pulled out a tiara with a stone embedded in the center, she then preceded to place it on her head. The stone shined with colors on 's body. "With this Anubis , i'll show you the power of your father's research." (Research...I have to win here)

In an instant, I charged at with bone rush ,but was deflected by a force field. "I'm so disappointed , how could you have not seen that coming." She begging to raise her hands to the sky. (What's this feeling , it like energy is being drawn from that stone to .) "Anubis , this is Mega Evolution."Suddenly, , was engulfed in a bright pink light ,that lingered for about five seconds. In that period , she somehow grew a dress and that thing sticking through her chest had split. "I-Impossible , you evolved, b-but I thought Gardevoirs couldn't evolve past that stage!" "Anubis , start running." (Huh , is she about t-) Suddenly ,a beam of light grazed my side. "Agh , what was that." I quickly looked back at her , and noticed that she was preparing to fire another so I jumped out the way and prepared another bone rush. "I'll try this one more." I then charged at her again , this time with more force , repeatedly hitting that damn force field that didn't seem to want to crack.

"That won't work, Anubis." after saying that she picked me up with physic and dragged me all along the ground then threw me into the trees that nearly fell on top of me. "Agh, you challenge me to a battle knowing that I would have a disadvantage ,now , tell me what was the point of this battle really?" She then began to approach me. "You're right , I did challenge you to an unfair battle , but that was only because I felt you were strong enough. I see now that I was wrong."(We'll I am just a riolu , so of course I wouldn't be strong enough...but still how is it that i was strong enough to defeat that galvantula and obtain rank S...Aagghh , this so frustrating. If only I were stronger I could beat her. I can't stand giving up on battles. I need to get stronger somehow.) " , I promise you. When I evolve ,I'll beat you and reach that level you want me to be at." She smiled slightly and in a instant the battlefield changed back into a classroom, and turned back into a normal Gardevoir.

"Anubis , I absolutely cannot wait for that day to come...you are dismissed , I'll see you tomorrow." She then returned me to the hallway outside my dorm by teleportation. (I really don't want to deal with Jin and zephyr ,sooo I think I'll go bother Sylph~Blushing~)~Now at Sylph's dorm~ "Sylph , are you in there?" I said , knocking at the door. "Yeah , hold on a sec." I few seconds later he opened the door and pulled me into the room covered in water. "Sylph...we need to talk about a few things." "Like what?" He said , pulling me over to his bed. "I guess-No~Beginning to cry~ Sylph , do you think I'm physically weak." The second he seen a tear fall from my face he instantly pulled me into a hug , and with him now slowly rubbing the top of my head my crying slowed. "Hey ,Nubis knock it off I hate to see ya' upset...look at me Nubis~Looks up at Sylph~ , I haven't really seen ya' fight , but I feel like you are , I know you're strong ,and you know you're strong , what in the world would make you think that?" before, answering I stopped him from rubbing my head and quickly hugged him ,burying my head into his chest. "I-I just fought , . I was too weak to do any real damage to her , she even acknowledged me as being weak."

Sylph , then exhaled deeply and feel back on his bed with me in arms smiling. "Nubis , you realized you were fightin' a teacher , right." he then picked me up and placed me on his crotch , which was hidden at the time. "I know , but-" He began ,rubbing my sides. "But nothin' , Nubis. She was stronger than you to begin with...so don't worry about. You know I don't like it when you're upset."(He's right , she is a teacher. I can't believe I got so upset about losing to her...I guess that just shows how immature I am.) "Nubis." the instant following Sylph pulled me into a passionate kiss. He was just begging for his tongue to enter my mouth, but I didn't let him. Instead of forcing his way in he moved his hand down to my butt and...~Blushing~ began to finger me. "Ahh , Sylph , s-stop it hurts." I said ,breaking the kiss. "Fine , tell me what do you want to do?" I began to feel Sylph become erect(Is that his cock poking at me from underneath?) "S-sylph , I really want to...play with you a bit. My blushing instantly intensified after that.

It couldn't have just been me who blushed , because sylph's cute face turned dead red. "I-I guess that o-k." I then climbed off him and turned towards his four inch erection.(I'm so nervous right now , I totally think my heart's going to explode) It took a minutes , but I finally gathered enough strength to grab hold of Sylphs throbbing red penis. "C-careful , Nubis." He said nervously. I then began to stroke Sylph's penis. With each stroke more and more pre leaked from it, soon enough it was dripping down my hand, and so I decided to lick it up but I only wanted a taste , Sylph had other plans he grabbed the back of my and forced half his cock deep to my mouth. I tried my best not to gag but it still happened "*Moaning* breath through your nose, Nubis" he's said moving my head up and down quickly on his cock. Suddenly I felt cock twitch in my mouth.(He must be close to cumming.)

He then let go of my head and kissed me. "How you wanna take this load , nubis." he said fatigued. "I don't know , I guess my face." I said. I then position myself in front of his cock and watched as he jacked his cock covered with my saliva. "Ahh, it's comin'." He said. Before I realized it he had blew his load. The beautiful strings had got everywhere , they covered part of my face and even blinded me prematurely. The remaining bit was still leaking from Sylph's cock. I bent down once more and took half his cum covered cock in my mouth. (It's a bit salty and kind of thick.) "Aaaaahh ,Nubis, that feels amazing." he said , trying to catch his breath. few seconds later he lifted himself off the bed and began to lick the cum, covering my eye, off.

(I think now's the perfect time~Blushing~.) "Sylph , when we go I break , I really really want you to come live with me at my house."He stopped licking for a moment. "Nubis~Blushing~I'd love to , I just hope your parents are okay with it." he said ,pulling me into another long kiss. (I've made up my mind , I want to lose my virginity to Sylph. He the perfect mate for me.) I then broke the kiss and fell back on the bed , pulling him on top of me. "~Giggling~That cum looks good on you." "Sh-shut up~Blushing~...I'm going to go take a shower...D-do you want to join me?" I said , climbing off his bed. "You know I do." he then jumped from his bed and pulled me into the bathroom with him.

A few minutes later we emerge from the bathroom nearly dry. "I love how showers can be so relaxing, don't you , Sylph." "Huh , ya' call that relaxing. My view of a relaxing shower is masterbation." (What in the world.) "Sylph , is that why you kept rubbing my crotch." I said , shaking the rest of the water off me. "Of course, what'd ya' think I was doin'." he then approached me from behind and hugged me saying. "I love you , Nubis." "I love you too, Sylph" I said , turning around to kiss him.

(Oh junk , when did it get so late!?) "Sylph , sorry but I have to go to bed now." I tried to run towards the door , but before I could grab the knob , Sylph suddenly grabbed my arm.(Hmh ,Is something wrong?) "Nubis , I really don't wanna be alone in here...i really need you...will you sleep in here with me." he said nervously. (I guess I could , I really don't want to wake up to Jin slapping me again.) "~Smiling~ fine , I'll stay with you...as long as you want me too , Sylph" I said, running back to his arms.(I don't know why but suddenly I'm all filled with joy...it's probably because...I Sylph must really love me.)

"~Crying~Thanks ,Nubis...I-I love you so so much." afterwards he pulled me into an even closer hug and fell to the ground. That night we slept like a couple of newly hatched Pokémon.

~The Next Morning~

"uughh, Good morning , Sylph." when I sat up to look around I noticed he was still asleep. (He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.~Blushing~ It's kind of cute) "N-nubis*Yawns*ya' up already." he said , trying to open his eyes. "Yeah , I haven't been up that long." finally able to open his eyes completely he sat up and kissed my cheek. "What class do you have today?" He asked leaping from the bed.(looks like someone's full of energy today.) " I have for four hours right after breakfast." I said sliding off his bed." Damn , four hours , that sounds than hell ,Nubis." he said. "Relax Sylph , it's not going to be that bad." I said. Sylph simply pouted and turned his head saying. "It's hell because I won't get to see you for so long." "Whatever , Sylph. Four hours a day isn't that long." I said ,patting his shoulder.

Suddenly , a loud rumbling sound coming from two directions interrupted us. "Sounds like you're hungry , Sylph." " Form the sounds of it i'm not alone."(Well , he got me there.) "Fine , let's go get some breakfast." I said, opening the door to the hallway, Where the morning sun's light shined brightest through the windows. A few minutes later we arrived at the lunch room, there me and sylph picked up our breakfast that consisted of pechaberry pancakes , over-easy egg ,and maple sausages.(It looks amazing , like something straight out of a dream.) Not too long later ,we were greeted by all our friends , with the exception of Flux, at our usual table by the large window. "Anubis , so how come you didn't come back to the dorm last night?" Jin asked.(I really don't know how to say this.) "W-well ,It's becaus-" "Ya'see ,It's because I begged him to stay up with me and watch this really creepy movie ,last night." Sylph said , interrupting me. (An impressive save Sylph...thank you.) I thought , smiling at him.

"Oh really , I don't buy that crap for a second." Rinn said , taking a bite of his sausage. "Same here , that's a bunch of bull." Drago said , glaring at me.(Why can't they just give me a break.) "Since what you told us is a lie , you have to tell us the truth." Zephyr said , finishing off one of his pancakes. "Guys, can we please just drop it?" I begged. "No way , tell us ,Anubis." Levi said ,placing his hands between his lap and leaning in towards me, completely ignoring Sylph. Speaking of Sylph I quickly glanced at him and noticed that he was squinting with a smile on his face. (Seriously , I can't believe this guy right now.) "Well , any day now." Sphinx said ,sounding a bit annoyed. "Fine , to be honest , I did sleep with Sylph in his dorm...but I-I only did it because I really need to talk to him."

Silence overtook the table for a moment. "Anubis-No Sylph , stop squinting over there and tell us the truth." Aaron demanded. (Dddaammnn it , their all so determined to figure out what we did.) I looked over at Sylph and found that he was...still squinting (Awww, He's so freaking cute like that) but this time he had his arms crossed. "Ugh , fine , I'll force the truth from you." Levi said , climbing over Sylph and grabbing the sides of my head. (H-HE HE WOULDN'T.) "Le-vi , please don't." "Kiss him." Rinn said. "Using his weakness against him , impressive Levi." Zephyr said. seconds later levi's lips where in kissing distance, I seriously tried to back away , but Jin was sitting on the other side of me , holding my legs in place so I couldn't move. "Stop!"Sylph yelled , only loud enough of the Pokémon at our table to hear. Levi then stopped mere inches from my lips. "Finally give Sylph." Levi said , smiling in a playful tone.

(Wait so that wasn't to get me to break?) "I'll tell , just leave his lips alone."Sylph said , opening his eyes. Levi the crawled back to his part of the bench. "Well, we're waiting, Sylph." Jin said impatiently. "The truth is Nubis came over in the beginnin' to talk about a few things...but things happened and*Fake Cough* I ended up cummin' in his face." My face instantly filled with red. As I looked around the table I found that each one of them had been shocked , even Zephyr was struggling to keep his food in his mouth. A few minutes later that eventually broke and things returned to normal, well if you could even call it that. "Damn , Anubis , you let his load in your face like that? And not me." Rinn said , sounding a bit disappointed. "R-rinn , just stop it, please."

Suddenly ,I felt Sylph lean on my shoulder. "Sphinx , be honest with yourself, The only Pokémon that actually wants you to do that to them is Flux." Rinn said , finishing the last of his food. "Actually , where is Flux ,Sphinx?" Levi asked. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW , SO LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT." He yelled , standing and walking towards the door angered. "Ya' thinks it's about yesterday?" Sylph asked. "Its has to be." I said ,finishing off my pancakes…

I think this was a pretty good attempt for my first try with this style. I tried making the chapter a bit longer just for you SuperDiakenki. In the future , I'll try making them a bit longer...oh one more thing ,thank you Water2813. You've helped me in a way you won't understand.


	10. Zephyr , The Bitch or Apprentice Pt2

Anubis : The Riolu. *Spencer : The Lucario

Zephyr : The Luxio. * Damien : The Luxray

Jin : The Monferno. *Anthony : The Floatzel

Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark. *Lola :The Gardevoir

Sylph: The frogadier.

Levi : The dewott.

Aaron : The Quilava.

Sphinx : The Chameleon.

~Flux : The Grovyle~

Drago : The Garchomp

* * *

~Anubis's P.O.V~

I then looked up at the clock and realized that it was almost time for my first class with Lola. I stood from the table with my tray in hand. (Maybe , I should go a bit early so I can chat with Sylph a bit "What's up, Nubis." Sylph said."It's almost time for me to go to class." I said , turning around towards the exit. "Wait! I'll walk you to class." Sylph said , grabbing his tray and standing beside me. "Anubis , I'll see you in class." Zephyr said , smiling while pacing his tail oddly. (That must mean he got the same rank as me. Exactly how strong is Zephyr?...I may have to challenge him to a fight to find out myself.)

~A few minutes later~

"Nubis , I wanna talk to ya' about somethin'...somethin' from last night...ya know , I-I didn't mean to sound so desperate when I asked you to stay with me last night.." He said , beginning to blush.( last night...that did kind of seem weird how he just grabbed me out of the blue like that.) "Nubis , what I really wanted to say to you was...please don't leave me for someone else. I really don't wanna end up with a Pokémon like Levi. I only wanna be with you...forever...if possibl-." I suddenly pulled him into a hug cutting him off. "Sylph , I love you so much. I honestly think you're my soul mate , so I'd never do that to you." I said ,trying my hardest not to squeeze him to death. (Just you wait , Sylph. Once we go on break I'll let you have your way with me)"~Giggling~" "What's so funny , Nubis?" (Yep , for sure , He'll be my first and my only) Sylph, there's no need to worry about me cheating on you, because I won't~Kiss~." After that quick kiss I looked around and noticed that we were right outside Ms Lola's room.

"Will I see you later, Sylph?" I said ,placing his hand on my chest. "Course ya' will , Nubis…Umm ~Blushing~real quick , I wanted to know if you w-would like to sleep in my room again tonight?" ~Blushing~(As much as I would like to...) "Sorry , Sylph. I can't If I don't go back to sleeping in my room , I'm pretty sure Zephyr's going to hunt me down." he looked a bit disappointed from my response . "Alright then , I'll see ya' later." he continued walking forward , in the direction of the battle arena. (Huh , I never did ask him about his rank did I?) I then entered 's room. The room was different from yesterday , unlike the lush forest , this time the room was a rocky battlefield ,surrounded by large pillars ,with sun at its highest point in the sky. From the looks of it Lola was too engaged in a conversation with another student to notice me. Lucky for me...I guess.

"Anubis , I'm glad you came early, come over here and get affiliated with you classmate." She said , waving me over. I walked over. As I was walking over, I noticed that the Pokémon she was talking was Krokorok , from the looks of it , the Krokorok was a male. He also was a bit darker in color that your usual Krokorok. "~Sup, what's your name , kid?~" He said in a way similar to singing. (DID HE REALLY JUST CALL ME A KID?) "I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen years old , and my name is Anubis~Giggling~It's nice to meet." I said. He extended his claw to me , I grabbed it with my paw and formally shook it. "~I didn't mean to offend you ,Anubis. My name is Omar , Nice to meet ya'~" He said. "You to have four other students in this class , so when they arrive I expect you two get acquainted with them also." She said. "Alright." Me and Omar said in unison. "~What's the deal with all these rocks?~" Omar asked. "The rocks are for protection. Today , you will be using the environment to dodge attacks from enemy Pokémon and win the battle."She said.

(Enemy Pokémon huh , I wonder how that's going to go.) A few minutes later, the rest of the class began to enter the classroom one by one. To my surprise the last Pokémon to enter the room was none other than Zephyr. "Alright , now that the class is here let's get started on the lesson for the day. As class progressed things got very intense . , put each one of us up against our weaknesses and expected us to win in a battle while using our surroundings. I know this is strategy class and all but , being able to come up with a plan as quickly as is excpects is crazy. "I can wait to see how 's class goes tomorrow. I wonder if he'll make us eat metal" I said sarcastically. "~Giggling~~You're a fool, Anubis~."Omar laughed. "~Giggling~ I can't believe I said that out loud." Suddenly ,Lola's attention was on us. "Anubis , Omar. You too are next." She said ,smiling menacingly.(Damn , im such an idiot) "~What the both of us!...But we already had our turn~" Omar said , panicking. "Yep , come now we don't have much more time left of class." (Damn , she's forcing us.)

We walked on to the battlefield field ,the second we did two Pokémon appeared. A Swampert and A Gothitelle. The moment they completely appeared they began ,attacking us. We quickly hid behind rocks for cover. "~She seriously put us up against our weaknesses~" Omar whispered. "Yeah...Omar , I think I have a plan." I whispered. "~Well , let's hear it.~" "let's do a union move." His eyes widened to the sound of it. "Anubis , if this dosen't work , we could end up hurting ourselves in the process of syncing , and even worse than that , do you really want me to see what's in your head...I mean seriously , I barely know you. (How could I nearly forget , If me and Omar Sync he'll see my memories and I'll see his...Whatever ,I feel like I can trust him...so sure why not.) I quickly nodded my head and said. "Please , don't let what you see effect our new friendship."Blushing slightly. "Same here." he said , getting slightly watery eyes. "Ok , the plan is me to combine my focus punch with a striking Dark type move you may know , on that Gothitelle...by doing this we can't cause it to collide with that Swampert." I said. "~I know Foul play , will that do?~" He said. "Yes ,that's perfect." I said.

"~What about the Swampert?~" He asked. "we'll think about that later." I said He quickly wiped his faint tears away and braced himself. As I began to charge the focus punch , he began emitting a dark then attempted to sync. A few seconds pass and my vision become blurry (It's happening! Synchronization) Suddenly things became clear to me. I appeared in a dark room, the only light there was light from a half opened door. Suddenly ,I began to hear a creaking sound so I decided to look around for it, but I was stopped the moment I turned around and found source. "Omar." I cried. He was beaten with bruises all over him ,laying on bed with his head being held down by one krookodile crying for help. That same Krookodile had a large erection and was , smacking it across Omar's face. What's worse is that their was more than one in the room , there were three , the other two were behind him taking turns penetrating him.

Each trust only made him scream in pain. Omar was begging them to stop , he even tried fighting back...but it was futile every time he tried to move against their will one of them would punch him in the face. "~Crying~ OOOMMAAARRR. Suddenly, I found myself and Omer still behind those rocks charging our moves. "Omar…You poor thing." I said "Now." he called out. (Right…I'll feel sorry later , right now we have a battle to win.) We quickly jumped from behind the rocks and charged at the Gothitelle at full speed. With a single to focus punch to the face and a foul play to the stomach gothitelle flew back toward Swampert and slammed into a nearby pillar , which fell and crushed them, turning them back into data.

Suddenly , the battle field changed back into a classroom and the bell rung. Everyone , including , had the same facial expression. A few seconds later Lola , snapped out of it and said. "Anubis and Omar , I'd like to speak with you two in private. Everyone else you are dismissed. Once everyone left keeled down and patted both me and Omar on the head. (If only she knew how degrading this is.) "Anubis and Omar, I'm so proud to be called your teacher. That battle was absolutely amazing. "Anubis , how did you manage to sync with Omar so quickly?" She asked. "What do you mean? Is syncing supposed to be hard." I asked. "~I heard , it's very time consuming~" Omar said. "It is , it takes on average about a year to perfect with a single Pokémon , in order to completely do it the Pokémon must have a strong bond with each other…The fact that you two did it in such short time is impossible. You too barely know each other...so how.

I have to tell Spencer about this...But first I have test this." She said. "Why are you going to tell my dad for!?" I panicked. Suddenly , I felt a cold claw on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Omar. "~Let's have a little faith in Lola." he said with a large grin on his face. "Hmp,~Smiling~ you wouldn't be saying that if she going to contact your parents." I said. "First , Omar , I'm going to try and sync with you." She said gently , placing her hands on Omar's cheeks. The two of them then closed their eyes and bumped heads. (Omar , there's something different about you. Usually ,when I meet new Pokémon, I get really nervous , but when I met you that didn't happen. ) "I wonder." I said softly.

A few seconds later they opened their eyes and looked at me. "It didn't work."She said , removing her hands from Omar. "~Anubis , I barely know you , so how were you able to sync with me so quickly.~" Omar said , crossing his arms. "I don't know. I've always been able to sync with other Pokémon , even without getting to know them." I said , looking down at my paws. (I wonder if I can only this with specific Pokémon , the only Pokémon I've tried it on was my parents , a kid at my old school , and Anthony .) When I looked back up at Lola , I saw her kneeling in front of me. "Anubis , let's try it...If this works you'll see a moment your father and I dread." She said , placing her hand on no my forehead. Suddenly , I was teleported outside , facing a burning building. (What's with this , where am I?" Suddenly , I heard a familiar voice behind me say. "This is the worst day of my life." I turned and saw , crying at the sight of the building. "Spencer , you have to hurry. Inferno's probably still in there." A Luxray said with a Gardevoir , riding on his back.(Could that be Lola from the past?) The Gardevoir was holding a box of items filled with colourful stones and weird looking objects , one of the objects even looks like the Tiara Lola used to evolve even further. Looking back at the burning building , which is now starting to collapse I saw my dad emerge , holding on to , A male Floatzel , for support. "DAD , Lola, what's happening here?" I panicked.

Just before My dad and Anthony completely exited , the building exploded , sending them flying into nearby trees. "Anubis , this is the day we found out that...our research on Mega Evolution...caused us to be targeted by Team M.E.G.A." she said in a shaky voice. I looked at what was left of the building and found a Pokémon emerging from it slowly, He had a murderous look on his face that instantly scared me. "A Houndoom! ~Beginning to cry~ LOLA ,STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE. Before, I regained consciousness I was a glimpse of the Houndoom firing a large fire blast at and Luxray and Lola, holding the box. The moment we returned ,I fell to the ground in tears and facing the other direction , So did Lola ,covering her face. "Omar , I apologize , you shouldn't have to see your teacher in such a condition." She said with pure sorrow , coming out her voice.

The same would have been for me if I spoke out. The only thing I can think about is my dad in pain. "~Should ,I go~" Omar said , rubbing my back with his cold claw. "No , I'm fine with you in here...it's only fair after what I saw in you." I cried out. (I can't stop , crying. Why that moment didn't involve me ...so why. I'm-I'm I afraid.) "Anubis , do you know why your father pushes you to get stronger?" asked , turning to me with tears still dripping from her face. "Is it because , he wants me to protect myself from Pokémon like Inferno." I cried. "Yes , ex-." "~Impossible ,could you be talking about Inferno , the Houndoom!~" Omar ,interrupted. "Yes , what do you know about ,Inferno?" asked.

"~I know him from a friend. Apparently , Inferno recently obtained Mega Evolution after digging up a stone from some abandoned lab that burned down awhile ago.~" My body suddenly froze with fear. "H-he's coming for my dad again isn't he." I stuttered. "Anubis , don't worry about. You need to focus on getting stronger , here in school." (I knew it , he's going to kill my dad.) I then stood and began walking towards the door trembling. "Anubis...everything is going to be ok." She said in an attempt to calm me. "I-I know that , I just need to sleep this off." I said , beginning to hold myself. I'm not going to cry again...crying won't solve a damn thing. I need to speak with my dad. (If this is really what he's been hiding from me I-.)

The moment I stepped out the room I literally ran into Sylph , knocking him on the ground and falling between his legs. "Nubis , Ya' should be more careful." ~Beginning to cry~ "Nubis , what's up?" he said , wiping my tears away. A couple hours later , I took Sylph to my empty dorm to told him about everything that happened. He was completely shocked , at times he didn't even know what to say , so instead he tried to comfort me in my bed by snuggling with me. "Sylph , are you sure you want to go through with this. If you get yourself involved in anyway they may come after you." I said , burying my back deeper into his chest. "Nubis , I told you countless time that i'm with you , no matter what." he said , pulling me even closer to him. I then began to fall asleep in his arms.

Sphinx's P.O.V

~Meanwhile at the battle arena~

"Jin , you finally get to have your match with me. I hope you don't fuck up." I said cracking my knuckles. He huffed and entered a fighting stance. "Once this battle is over ,I'm gonna go flirt with Zephyr." "WHAT! You wouldn't." He yelled. Jin , you so easy to catch. I then approached Jin. ""I'll tell you what , if you beat me in this battle ,I'll let you have your way with me, that includes abuse , but if I beat you~Leaning in~You're gonna let me cum down your throat tonight in my room...deal~Kiss~" When I backed away from him I saw that he was blushing uncontrollably. "A-aren't you already in a relationship with Flux." He said. (Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.) "I don't care about that...I was meaning to dump him anyway. I rather be sing~Jin suddenly punches Sphinx~ Agh." Did he really just hit me out of nowhere. The flame on my tail grew larger and brighter. "You'll pay for what you said , do you even know how Flux feels about you?" He said attempting to punch me again.

This time I caught his fist , pulled him close , and bent his arm behind his back. "Flux loves me to the point of where he he would have sex with me whenever I ask. Seriously , that's I wanted from him." I then pushed him away. "~Angered~ Just for that , i'm gonna beat the crap out you for. " He then charged at me with a thunder punch. "WHAT FOR , ADMITTING THE TRUTH." I said ,using metal claw to meet his attack. Out of sheer pain Jin cried out in pain. (Now's my chance.) I quickly wrapped my tail around his waist and launches him high into the air. By using a flamethrower pointed at the ground I flew up to him and used my special move. "THUNDER HAMMER." I then combined a Metal claw with Thunderpunch by locking by claws together and slamming them down on Jin's back.

Sending him back down to the arena floor at high speeds, creating a dent in the arena floor. "I win , you know what comes next , Jin...I'll see you later to night , bitch." I said walking away from him. He was badly damaged and couldn't even move a single finger. (I think I may have gone to far.) ~Later ,that day as the sun sets Sphinx appears walking down the somewhat crowded hallway.~ "Huh , is that , Flux." I said ,watching him approach me with his head down. "S-sphinx , can I speak with you in private." He said. That's odd what's with him. As we were walking down the hallway I noticed that Flux had a nervous yet depressed look on his face , and he was sweating. "Flux , what's wrong? Why do you seem so nervous?" A few seconds of silence arose between us. "I-its...Ne-nevermind , It can wait till we get there." He said in a trembling voice. (Something must be seriously wrong , this isn't really like him.) A few minutes later and we arrive at his dorm. The second we entered he walked straight towards his bed trembling and holding himself. Meanwhile , I closed the door behind me. "Flux , talk to me , what's wrong?" I said, approaching him slowly from behind. "SPHINX , I NEED TO KNOW. DO YOU LOVE ME WITH ALL YOUR HEART." He cried. "Flu-" "DON'T BS ME SPHINX , TELL ME THE TRUTH." He cried , falling onto his bed.

"I do love you ,Flux." I said , staring at his ass , which was just inches away from my hidden cock. Suddenly , I noticed him staring at me from the corner of his eye , which was still full of tears. "I knew ,I should have listened to Zephyr. You don't love me , you like me for my butt don't you." he cried burying his head into his pillow. (I won't deny it any longer.) "You're right. I only like you because of your body , I only want to become stronger and have sex , I don't care about being in a relationship with you , Flux." I said , staring him in the eye. "To think I let you take my virginity away from me. He cried. "It's your own fault for choosing the wrong Pokémon to be with." I said. After that he cried even louder into his pillow. As the time passed I grew tired of hearing him cry , so I left the room , feeling nothing for dumping him. I continued my day like any other , by heading to the cafeteria for dinner.


	11. Zephyr , The Bitch or Apprentice Pt3

Anubis : The Riolu.

Zephyr : The Luxio.

Jin : The Monferno.

Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark.

Sylph: The frogadier.

Levi : The dewott.

Aaron : The Quilava.

Sphinx : The Chameleon.

Flux : The Grovyle.

Drago : The Garchomp

~The next morning~

~Sphinx P.O.V~

"Damn it , why am I regretting that?" I said, stopping in the hallway , not even three fucking steps from Flux's dorm . (I told him the truth , I only liked him for his body , that's all nothing more.)~Beginning to cry~ I fell to my knees on the in shock. Out of nowhere ,I began trembling and those stupid tears of mine intensified. "Flux...What the hell did you do to me." I cried , slamming my claws on the ground. Suddenly , I felt a warm hand on my back. I looked up slowly to see how it was and saw a Gardevoir , kneeling on my side. "Hey , are you Ok?" She said ,rubbing my back. With each passing second I could feel myself wanting to cry even more. "No , does it look like i'm fucking alright." I cried even louder covering my face. "Let's talk about this for a bit." She said. In an instant I felt the air pressure change , so I looked up and noticed that I was in a classroom. "What's wrong?" She asked again. I ignored her and simply cried out for Flux even more. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HEART FLUX." I cried out in even more pain than before , falling to the ground, as if a blade just pierced my heart.

~Flux's P.O.V~

~Meanwhile in Flux's dorm.~

~Crying~ "E-even after a-ll we been through...he only like me for my body...How could I have been too damn stupid." I cried into my pillow. (I can't take it anymore...my heart aches and my brain stings. I don't wanna go through this pain anymore … I just wanna put myself out of all this pain and misery . I then myself up from my tear soaked bed and went to the bathroom to stare at myself in the mirror. "~Sobbing~I'm nothing more than his trash now...I-I might as well get useful throw myself away." I said , slamming my head on the bathroom sink. He used me, he used me, he used me , he used me, he used me. I then fell to the floor crying even more. "I can't take this anymore , I'm going to go kill myself , this way I won't have to deal with this pain in my heart." I said , balling up on the bathroom floor. A few minutes later I wiped my tears and left the room , heading towards a forest about fifteen minutes away from the school near my hometown. At least there I could kill myself without him , or my friends , ever knowing.

~Sphinx P.O.V~

~A few hours later , twilight takes the sky.~

"Now , do you understand ,Sphinx. That's nothing but love you're feeling." The gardevoir said. I was so crowded by anger I could see it. I'm so sorry Flux , I need you back with me NOW I didn't mean these things I said , please don't hate me. "I have to go see him." I said, sprinting out the classroom , straight to his room. "Flux, Flux! You have to open the door , please. "I yelled twisting the knob. I got no response so I picked the lock the with my claw and entered. "What! Where could he be?" (Flux , please don't do something you're gonna regret.) Suddenly , I got this strange feeling in my heart , it was like I knew exactly where to find him. In that second I sprinted out of the school and ran straight for where I felt his presence. Eventually , I stopped deep in some forest. My heart was beating like crazy , I guess it was telling me that Flux is near. So I quickly scanned the area and found him appearing behind me. "Flu-" "Why did you come for me" He said ,sobbingly "Flux , please I-Agh." I yelled. I was suddenly cut in the eye by one of his razor leafs , I couldn't see a damn thing outta that eye , so I closed it , hoping to keep some of the bleeding. "~Crying~ YOU ALREADY CAUSED ME ENOUGH PAIN. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." He cried , unleashing a powerful leaf storm. As they passed me the leafs cut deep into my scales , making me bleed all over. The pain was unbearable ,but...I endured it for him.

(I have to do this for him , and our relationship together. I have to fix the problem I started.) I pushed my through the leaf storm enduring even more pain. The closer I got the stronger the leafs felt. Just barely in arms reach I felt as if all the blood from my body was going to spill out. "Flux, ~Continuing to walk through~ I was engulfed with anger at the time I said those horrible things to you F-flux y-" "SHUT UP." He cried even louder. "I'm so sorry , Flux , I love you. That's the honest truth. I couldn't even take a couple steps away from your dorm without felling sorry." I said ,pulling him into a hug.~The leaf storm stops~ "LEAVE ME ALONE." He yelled , burying half his leaf blade into my shoulder."~Beginning to cry~Aaghh...hurt me as many time as you need , Flux. I-I won't fight back .A-after all I put you through~Crying intensifies~I-I deserve this pain" Beginning to lose I a lot of blood the vision in my other eye became blurry. (Damn it , am I gonna die here) "Sphinx , do you mean it...Everything you said." he cried, making the leaf blade disappear. "I-I do with all my heart , Flux." Then , without warning I pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I promise , it'll never happen again...s-so...please...g..ive...me...ch-"~Sphinx suddenly collapses in Flux's arms~.

~Flux's P.O.V~

"~Crying~Sphinx!" he fainted from blood loss. (He came all this way just for me...A Pokémon wouldn't do that if they didn't like you...He really must not have meant those things he said.) I wiped the blood from his wounded eye and kissed him on the lips , completely ignoring the blood that slipped into my mouth "I forgive you , Sphinx." I said ,holding him in my arms tightly. I'm sorry for what I did Sphinx. Once you're all healed up we can start our relationship all over again. I held him even tighter for a moment , all before rushing him back to the school's infirmary. That night I didn't leave his side , even as the the nurses were treating his wounds I held his claw , waiting for him to wake up. ~That same night~ "Flux , Sphinx needs a blood transfusion and you're the only one compatible with him...so are you willing to give you som-" "Yes , take as much as he needs." I said, interrupting ,nurse , kangaskhan.

~The next morning~

~Sphinx's P.O.V

~Beginning to awake~ When I completely woke up , I scanned the room and found myself in the school's infirmary with Flux, lying asleep across my legs. "Looks like I got him back, I'm so glad." I said , rubbing his head. ~Flux begins to awake~ "Sphinx...SPHINX , you're finally awake." He said ,rushing to my chest to hug me with tears in his eyes. "I thought I had lost you for awhile" He cried, sobbing. A few minutes go by and he finally stops and begins to rub my bandaged eye. "How's it feeling?" He asked. "I doesn't hurt at all , I hope I can still see out of it." I said. Then one of the nurses entered. "Don't worry yourself , Sphinx. I'm glad to inform you that , you've made a complete recovery , and that you are free to leave whenever you're ready." She said, exiting the room. Well that's good, but… "Flux , I'm s-" "You'd better not apologize. If you do I'm gonna break up with you for real this time." He interrupted. "Flux~Sphinx climbs out of his bed~" The second I touched the ground my knees gave way, if it weren't for Flux catching me , I would have fell and opened some wounds. "Sphinx , I said that because it isn't like you to apologize...I know you're sorry about what happened...but...I just wanna forget about it and move on , let's go back to the way things were...you know , just without you flirting with other Pokémon ." He said ,trying his best to be serious as possible , while helping me up.

"~Smiling~ Alright , fine. I won't apologize , and I'll stop flirting with other Pokémon. Does that satisfy you , mom." I said , jokingly. "M-mom , Sphinx!...I'm glad you're back with me~Kiss~." He said , resting his head on my shoulder."Flux , you're so powerful ,Flux. I'm so glad to be called your boyfriend." I said ,pulling him into another kiss while gently rubbing on his ass. "~Giggling~ Sphinx , we are not getting freaky here. Flux lifted his head from my shoulder and removed the bandages covering my fully healed eye. "How's it look?" I asked. He didn't respond. He simply kissed it and began pulling me out the room with him. "Let's go get breakfast." He said. "Alright." I said , following him.

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

~Meanwhile in the cafeteria~

Everyone seems to be a bit too happy this morning. ~Glancing right~ Rinn's touching on Drago in an attempt to get him hard in public ~Glancing Left~ Anubis and Sylph are struggling to keep Levi from kissing Anubis. ~Glancing forward~ Sphinx and Flux just got here and they're already being freaky. This is freaking battle college not some twisted version of sex-ed class."What's up Zephyr, what's with the dull looking eyes." Jin said. "It's nothing really…" I said. A few minutes pass and the table regains some type of order. I don't know why but since this semester started I've had this urge to battle ,and it's like with every passing day it's getting stronger. I've been holding it back as much as possible ,but it hasn't been working. Its an annoying alarm that won't shut off in the morning ~Squinting in anger~ Seriously ,"I've had enough of this." I yelled. Suddenly the table's attention was on me. "What's wrong ,Zephyr?" Anubis asked , rubbing my back.

"It's nothing." I said leaping from my seat and walking towards the door. (Maybe , my dad can help me with this problem.) When I got back to my dorm ,I admittedly grabbed my tablet from under my bed and called him. "Dad, please pick up." I said impatiently. "Hello , Zephyr." My Dad a Luxray said answering. "Dad , we need to talk." I said. "What's wrong Zephyr." He said , staring at me through the camera. "I haven't been feeling like myself lately. It's like no matter what I do I can't contain this urge I have to battle." I said ,trying my hardest not to cry in front of him. I looked away hoping he wouldn't see the tears. (I have to this , because he hates to see me cry.)

"Zephyr, look at me ~Zephyr turns his head towards the camera~ Look ,you're probably only experiencing that because you're going to evolve soon." He said slightly smiling." "No , dad. I didn't tell you the whole thing…(He looked at me in slight shock.) The thing is when I battle ~Beginning to cry~ I can't contain the desire to make my opponent bleed!" I yelled in pain. Getting a quick glimpse of my dad on the screen, I saw him almost knock the camera over yelling. " Zephyr! I take it back. This is worse than I thought. You're going through the same thing I went through when I was younger." "What did you do." I asked, trying to stop myself from crying. "I killed innocent Pokémon for fun." I suddenly froze with shock. (C-could I turn out the same way...I-I don't want to be a murder.)"...But I was stopped not long after I evolve by none other than your mother and Spencer."

He said that like murder was something that could be easily forgiven. How could anyone forgive a murderer. "Zephyr, that emotion you're feeling is called bloodlust. Tell me ,how strong is it." He said , staring at me with those eyes of his. I quickly pulled myself together and prepared to tell him. "It's strong that , whenever I enter a battle I can't help but try and kill my opponent , and The thing is when I'm batting I get excited at the thought of killing someone…it's so hard to pull myself back together after something like that." I said , watching as my tears left my face and merged with the carpet."Zephyr , I'm going to the best I can to help you , but you need to give me time, . If your bloodlust gets to a point where you can't contain it anymore ,come straight home. In the meantime , I'm going to have my partner Spencer create a device that may help contain that emotion." He said , sounding extremely worried about me. "Dad , I'm scared." I said. "Don't be. I won't let you follow in my footsteps...I love you ,Zephyr." "I love you too , dad, Goodbye." I then pressed the end call button and fell to the ground crying. (He said it himself , he won't let me become a murderer.)

~Someone suddenly enters the room~

"Zephyr , are you ok?" Jin said , shutting the door and running to my side. (He absolutely cannot know what's wrong with me.) "Nothing , I just wasn't feeling good. It must have been something I ate." I said standing. He stared me in the eyes for a minute before saying. "Zephyr , you would tell me if their was anything wrong with you...Right." "Of course I would. Jin you're my mate." I said. He nodded and pulled me into a quick kiss. "You know we haven't had sex in a while , maybe tonight we could kick Anubis out and...you could do that thing with your tail to me again." He said , getting himself slightly aroused.

(Maybe sex is what I need to keep away this bloodlust.) "Sure thing , Jin. We'll do it." I said blushing. Suddenly the bell signifying first period had rung. "Oh no , I'm late for class." I quickly sprinted out the dorm , leaving Jin behind and headed to Steel's classroom. The classroom looked like a plain open field with a arena in the center of it. "Zephyr! Since this is the first class session ,I'll excuse your tardy just this once. Now , go stand next to Jupiter over there." "Alright." I said walking over. While doing so I noticed that Anubis and that Omar guy where here as well.

"In today's class you all will only be battling against each other to prove who's the strongest.(Oh no , what happens if I lose control of myself...No that type of thinking is only going to cause me to fall deeper into the bloodlust.) "The winner will get to pick who they want to fight first for the entirety of this semester." "Tyranitar , what happens if the strongest in the class is defeated at any point in the semester by someone weaker?" A female Toxicroak asked. "Good question , that Pokémon will lose it's place and the Pokémon who challenged him or her will take that place."

A few minutes later ,once Steel finished giving clarification on things we begun to battle each other. He assigned battle partners for the day. I got partnered with Omar and had to wait nearly the whole class just to battle. "Zephyr and Omar , you're up next, this is the last battle of the day." Steel said. "~Alright , it's about time. Let's go Zephyr.~" Omar said , running to the center of the battlefield. (As long as I don't focus too much on the battle I may be able to hold it back.) I followed behind Omar up till I reached my side of the field. "~Zephyr , don't take it easy on me.~" (Omar…) "~Smiling~ Fine."

"On my count , the battle will being...Three...Two...One...Fight." In the instant Omar used sandstorm and dig. " I see right through your plan." I quickly jumped in the air above the sandstorm and searched the ground. (I have to clear this.) ~~Suddenly , Omar emerges from underground , preparing to fire a fire blast. "~Have some of this.~" He said firing it. " I rather not." I said using thundershock to cancel the move ~Now back on the ground~ "~You canceled my move , nobody has ever done that before.~" He said. "That's because you battle anyone as strong as me." Suddenly his tail began to glow with bright silver light. "~Let's see which one of us is stronger , by putting all we've got into this next move.~" (This won't be very effective , but it's the best I've.) My fangs suddenly surged with electricity , and Omar's tail grew even brighter , nearly blinding.

In an instant we clashed our attacks , the energy released nearly blew Steel over, I can't say the same for the students. While stuck in that stand still between me and Omar , I suddenly got this feeling. (I could kill him now...N-no what am I thinking , I don't want to be a killer...But it would be so much to do.) "That's it I'll seen enough...You too are clearly evenly matched" Steel called out. (No , I'm not done yet.) The second Omar's tail stopped glowing I slammed him to the ground. "What!? Zephyr , he said tha-Agh." Smiling uncontrollably I stepped oh Omar's chest and used Rain dance. "Zephyr, I said tha-" "Shut up, and let me finish." I said to Steel ,staring at Omar with Glare, paralyzing him. "~ZEPHYR , PLEASE I-IT HURTS~."

"QUICKLY , EVERYONE LEAVE THE ROOM." Steel demanded. Within seconds the whole class of a mere eight students left the room , excluding me and Omar. "~ , PLEAEE HELP-Aggggg~." he cried as I starched at his chest more and more. (This is amazing , I want to hear more of his screa-) ~Suddenly Zephyr is knocked unconscious by Steel.~

~Normal P.O.V~

Omar slowly stands ,pushing unconscious zephyr off him. While putting pressure oh his wound from Zephyr. "~T-thank you , Steel. What do you think is wrong with Zephyr.~" Omar asked. "I don't know , but if it happens again he'll be expelled."

(I've seen those eyes before , their the eyes of a killer. Zephyr , I won't let you turn out that way.)Steel though this as he picked up Zephyr and took him to the emergency room with Omar beside him. As for the students who were sent outside , they were dismissed for the day. Of course , Anubis felt something was wrong with his friend ,so he followed Steel and Omar to the emergency room. Where he now waits for his friend to awake.

~Anubis P.O.V~

~A couple hours later~

"Zephyr , thank goodness , you're awake." I said hugging him. "A-anubis…~Beginning to remember~ I-I ~Beginning to tremble and cry~ I tried to kill Omar." He cried. "Zephyr?" I tried touching him but he smacked my paw away. "Anubis , leave me alone , just go before I try and kill you too." (What's wrong with) "N-" "I said GO." he yelled shooting a bolt of lightning at me. I was so quick I didn't realize I got hit until I touched a part of my shoulder that had when numb all of a sudden. "Blood." I said , looking at my paw in shock. "Zephyr , I'm just tryi-" "For the last time Anubis , leave before I kill you." He said staring at me with Cold murderous eyes. (Why can't you see that I only want to help you...Zephyr, you're my friend.)


	12. Zephyr , The Bitch or Apprentice Pt4

Anubis : The Riolu.

Zephyr : The Luxio.

Jin : The Monferno

Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark

Sylph: The frogadier

Levi : The dewott

Sphinx : The Chameleon.

Flux : The Grovyle.

Drago : The Garchomp

~Anubis's P.O.V~

Zephyr suddenly leaped from the bed and tried to threaten me by building electricity. "Zephyr , you don't scare me ,and whatever's inside you , Hurting You , doesn't either. I said , moving closer to him while staring deep into his suffering aura. "A-Anubis…" He said in a soft tone , releasing that built up electricity. "Zephyr , you're my friend , and if you think I'm going to blindly walk out this room and let you suffer you're mistaken. I then quickly pulled him into a hug. "Anubis , sooner or later I'm going to kill someone." He said in a weak tone. "I won't let you...I'll try my best to stop you if you do." I said, stroking his fur Suddenly , I felt his tears roll down my back. Slowly ,the murderous aura surrounding him retreated to a black dot that now stains his heart.

After a few minutes passed , I released him from my hug , and found that he was smiling. "Thank You , Anubis." He said , moving even closer to me with a blush on his face. "Umm , Zephyr I-I think that's c-."I was quickly interrupted by a kiss. My body instantly froze up. (T-this is so wrong ,b-but I guess...I could let it let it slide...just this once. Besides it's all for helping Zephyr get better) that kiss lasted a good thirty seconds, of course I wiped my lips after it. When I opened my eyes ,I was instantly blinded by a bright light that coved Zephyr. Within the next few seconds , Zephyr had grew bigger, completely towering over me , and I could feel that his aura had grew exponentially. "Congratulations , Zephyr. You evolved into a Luxray." I said ,smiling at him.

"I can't believe it...how , when I had a Everstone." He said , looking a bit clueless. "You must have dropped when you were being carried here...Why? Are you upset about evolving?." I asked. He began to smile. "No , I'm really happy about this. I just can't believe it happened the way it did...I have to tell Jin. Anubis , thanks agian." He then turned tail and ran out the room. ( I'm glad he's happy and all...but what about this wound he inflicted on me.) "It was all for a friend." I said smiling.

After I got my shoulder treated by the nurse in the next room , I went to Sylph's room , hoping to get some ~Blushing~ alone time with him. ~Now at Sylph's dorm.~ (I hope he's not to tired from class.) I quickly grabbed the and entered his room , smiling with my eyes closed. "Sssyyylllpphh." "U-ugh , Nubis."

I quickly opened my eyes and found Sylph , laying on his bed , with one finger in his butt , pushing the tip of it in and out , and with the other hand he was stroking his four inch cock , but that stopped the moment he saw me. My heart began to beat like crazy at the site of it all. "~Blushing~ So this is what you do after class." I said , approaching the bed. He quickly sat up in the bed , and stared at me with a large red blush across his face.

"N-no you see what happened was , I was thinkin' about you a-" I quickly jumped on the bed and interrupted him with a passionate kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. Without warning Sylph forced his large tongue into my mouth ,and he even pulled me on top of him. In this position , I could feel the very tip of his erection rubbing at my entrance. (I'm getting hard over this myself...Sylph , I want so much more from you.) Running out of air ,we quickly broke the kiss and embraced each other even more. I began rubbing my entrance on his erection , hoping to pleasure him a bit. At the same time , he stroked my cock slowly with one of his free hands.

"~Blushing~ Nubis , I really wanna have sex with you. I-I wanna feel you inside me...~Blushing even more~ A-and I wanna fill your insides with my...ya'know." He began to hug me tighter , and pull me closer to his chest. "~Blushing~ Sylph...we talked about this…~Anubis begins to rub his head on Sylph's chest.~ When the semester is over and we go on break...Well , that's when we will mate." I said , pushing my lips against his. Slowly his and my boner went away , and I began to fall asleep on top of him.

~Meanwhile somewhere far the school in a large base hidden deep in some random forest~

~~Normal P.O.V~

"I'm so fucking bored , I need to kill somethinggg." Inferno yelled ,releasing a powerful flamethrower into the air. "Inferno , the shut up , you're giving me a headache." Prometheus said , yawning with his back to Inferno. "Say it to my face bitch." Inferno yelled moving closer. Suddenly the two were interrupted by Scarlett , a lopunny. "Ok that's enough , I'm not going to standby and let you to destroy another base." Inferno's anger was suddenly directed towards her. "Shut the fuck up, you don't tell me what to do slut." He yelled , Growling at her.

Admittedly after Prometheus turned and launched a bright white fire blast at inferno , that would have hit Scarlett if not for Ryu dispersing it with a force palm. "We're a team , not enemies , so stop fighting." He said and then went back to where he was standing and began messing with his scarf mumbling something. Not long after Virgil , a Swampert, entered. "Some of my lackeys found the location of those Mega Evolution researchers we're looking for." In those passing seconds the group's mood changed they all smirked with evil intentions.

"It turns out most of them have kids now. Spencer has a son named Anubis, Damien has a son named Zephyr, and Anthony has a son named Sorey." Virgil said. "What about my precious , Lola?" Scarlett asked. "She's Anubis and Zephyr teacher in battle college." He said. "Oh Lola I can't wait to see you again." Scarlett said , crossing her legs and moaning softly with a blush across her face. "~Laughing~ Finally ,something to get me excited. I'M GONNA KILL DAMIEN , AND MAKE HIS SON ZEPHYR MY BITCH, But before that I'm gonna torture him and take all his Mega Stones." Inferno said approaching the door.

"Lola , I'm coming for you my dear~Licks lips~" Scarlett said. "I can't wait to get my hands on Anthony , I'm gonna kill him and literally fuck his son as I do it." Virgil said cracking his knuckles. " Like having a family matters to me , I'll kill Spencer ,his wife, and his son with no problems at all." Ryu said , moving towards the door with Inferno. Slowly Prometheus began to stand. "Bring all the stones you gather to me, if you somehow find the stone that enables you to Mega Evolve ,like Inferno did , keep it." Prometheus said.

"I marked their locations on the map in the training room ,it will take some time to get to where they are, so prepare yourselves for the journey." Virgil said. "Prometheus , what are you gonna do?" Scarlett asked seductively, walking towards him. "I'm going to be busy , cleaning up after any of you who fail to kill and collect the Mega Stones of those researchers." Prometheus said. With plans set team M.E.G.A took off for their targets.

~Meanwhile back at the school in Rinn's dorm Levi , Flux , and Rinn all seem to be relaxing.~

~Levi's P.O.V~

(I guess I'm stuck here with Flux and Rinn until lunch time. Damn it , if only I had a boyfriend...if only...I wonder if Anubis likes me like that.) "Hey guys , d-do you think Anubis likes me?" I asked , laying on my back on Drago's bed. "Likes you? Be more specific." Rinn said , leaning against Flux's back. I then rolled on my stomach and faced him. " You know...like a mate would." He suddenly began laughing. "Ha , funny." he said. "Rinn , that's not nice." Flux said. "What , you know Sylph and Anubis love each other with a passion. (So he's basically saying Anubis and I will interact sexually...That's so not fair.)

~Beginning to cry~ "Anubis…" Rinn quickly stood. "~Exhales Loudly~ Fine , how about this , I'll teach you a move that will make Anubis infatuation for you." I instantly stopped crying and reached for Rinn who was just inches away from where I was laying. "Seriously!" I yelled. "Really! You're gonna teach him attract." Flux said quickly standing. "Yep." (Awesome , I with this I'm gonna get the chance to mate with Anubis...it's a damn good thing these pants cover my boner.) "Rinn , that move will only work if Anubis and Sylph haven't synced." Flux said. And just like that my boner was gone. Rinn then grabbed my shoulder with his claw. "I wouldn't worry about it Levi , cause it doesn't seem like they're going to do it anytime soon."

And just like that I was turned on again. "Now's my chance then , Rinn , you have to hurry and teach me the move please." I begged. "Exactly what are you going to do when you know the move?" Flux asked , approaching me. "(Obviously I'm gonna use it on Anubis to mate with him) I'm gonna use it on Anubis to see if he really likes me...that's all" I laughed slightly blushing. As I did the bugle underneath my pants grew with the thought of Anubis face to face with. Mmmh , you sexy Pokémon , I want you now. Rinn quickly moved his face closer to me. (He's in perfect kissing distance.) "Listen , I'll teach you , but...if you cause any type of conflict with Sylph ~Whispering in Levi's ear~ I'll punish you." He said , pushing down on my hidden erection. I softly moaned to the feel of it and blushed lightly.

"Don't hurt him too bad Rinn." Flux said , elbowing Rinn's side , causing him to giggle. "Fine , I won't , just teach me already." I begged , grabbing a hold of his claw. "Ok. This will only take about thirty minutes , if everything goes well." Rinn said , stepping away from the bed a bit. "Rinn , I still think you're making a mistake by doing this." Flux said. "I feel like I am too...but not at the same time...whatever, I don't care. Okay Levi get ready." He said.

After about forty minutes I finally learned the move attract. "Perfect , with this I can finall-"Rinn suddenly interrupted me. "Hold up , Levi , if you try anything like that stunt you did to Drago back in High school , I'll give you far worse than a punishment." Rinn said. "I won't." I said. "Congratulations , Rinn. You just screwed Anubis." Flux said , walking towards the door. I quickly leaped from the bed a head towards the door with Flux. "Thanks Rinn." I said leaving the room.

(Now to find Anubis.) ~Levi begins using Odor Sleuth~ "I can smell him now...he's in the battle arena with Sylph!"(If I don't hurry they may Sync. If that happens I'll never be able to do it with Anubis.) I then took off , running towards the battle arena. When I got there I found Anubis in the bleachers with Sylph holding hands , and sitting beside freaking Drago and Sphinx. " Damn it…" then halfway to the bleachers I felt something latch onto my leg , causing me to fall. I looked back and saw Flux holding me with one of his vines.

"I won't let you do it ,Levi. Anubis clearly views you as a good friend , do you really want to ruin that for yourself and him." He yelled , pulling me towards him. "Flux , can't you see I love him ~Takes out a razor shell~ I'm not about to let you ruin my only chance of getting with him." I then cut the vine and ran towards the bleachers. "Fine , you leave me with no choice , Leaf Storm." he called out. I quickly turned and used protect. "Flux , now I'm going to hurt you." I said , charging through the Leaf storm with protect.

Halfway to him ,he stopped using leaf storm and jumped high in the air. While there a bright green blade appeared from his shoulder. "Take this." he yelled , falling even closer to me. (I just have to wait for the perfect time to strike.) With Flux inches from my face , I used substitute and disappeared. "Damn it , Levi , fight me like a real Pokémon w-" Before he could finish I used ice beam and completely froze him from behind. "Flux , serves you right for getting in my way. Hahahaha , now for Anubis.

Now in front of the bleachers , I felt my heart rate pick up. It must be a sign that I'm doing the right time. "Hey Levi, come here for a moment , I wanna speak with ya' real quick." Sylph said , waving me up.(Funny , he has no idea of what I'm going to do with his future mate.) Finally, at the row where they're sitting , I sat behind them and greeted them. "Okay , Levi , look at Sphinx...Do you notice anything different about him?" Sylph asked. "No not really." (Now , if I could only get Anubis alone with me...Oh I know.) "Hey Anubis , I have tell you something really private , do you mind coming with me so we can chat?" I asked , staring him in the eyes.

"No , I don't mind at all...Sylph , I'll be back." (Yes , stage one complete.) I then took him to my empty dorm , avoiding frozen Flux. "~Blushing uncontrollably~ A-Anubis (Calm down Levi I can do this.)" "What's wrong Levi what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked , walking even closer to me. "W-well(Now's the perfect time.) Attract." I quickly used the move before he could react to it. "L-Levi , W-hy?" his breathing quickly increased and he fell to his knees holding his chest. "I can't believe it , I actually got you." I said , kneeling down to face him.

In an instant , I noticed that he had a throbbing erection. "~Blushing~ Anubis , now that I have you, I can have my way with you." I then reached underneath him and began to stroke his erection. (It's so warm and beautiful.) "L-evi , I'm begging you , stop this." He begged , beginning to cry. "No way , I've wanted this moment for a while now , so I'm not going to stop...I hope you're not a virgin , because this next part is really going to hurt." I then pushed him on his back, spread his legs and climbed between them. With my penis at full length at a good three inches , I learned in for a kiss while rubbing my finger on the raw outside of his entrance. "~Blushing uncontrollably~ Ahhhhh , Le-vvviii , I don't like this , please sto-Ahhhhhh- I'll tell Sylph." He moaned.

"No way, not when I'm this close to mating with you." I said , moving my face up to his lips. "~Blushing Uncontrollably~No! T-this isn't how I want my first time to be like this." he said , enduring the pleasure. I then pulled him into a kiss and forced my tongue into his mouth.( Rinn , thank you for teaching me this move.) While kissing Anubis , he kept trying to push me off him. Running out of air , I broke the kiss and stared him in his teary eyes. "~Blushing~ Please.

Ignoring him , I flipped him on his stomach , climbed behind him , and spread his butt cheeks with my hands. "This technically isn't rape , cause it's what your body wants ,considering you're all immobilized by love and stuff."

"Sylphh-!" I quickly shoved my finger in his mouth. "Shhh ,I don't need him interrupting things." I then slowly began moving my mouth to his entrance. There I played with it using my tongue. (It's so tight and cute ,I may be the perfect size for him.) "~Moaning~ Levi." He moaned. "Finally, giving into attract. That's good , because I'm about ready to enter you. I then took my own throbbing erection and rubbed it on Anubis's entrance. "You know , I'm really happy you and Sylph didn't Synchronized , if you had this wouldn't be possible."

I slowly began to push myself in , as I was trying to it was like something was keeping me out. (Is he resisting.) "SYLPH , HELP ME." He suddenly yelled. "No ,Anubis S-" ~Suddenly Levi is kicked in the face , and sent flying to a nearby wall by none other than Sylph who appeared at the now broken door, covered in a vale of water while angry as hell~ "Sylph , heard my call."

~Sylph's P.O.V~

"Lleevvii , IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." I quickly looked down and saw Nubis on the floor crying in front of me. "Agh , how did you get in here I locked the door so that exactly this wouldn't H-~Sylph throws a large water pulse at Levi~Ugghh" "You have worse than that coming your way you rapist...I wanna see your ass in the battle arena , Levi." Trying to suppress my anger I helped Nubis up and hugged him. From the looks if it he must be under attract. "Sylph…" he said , rubbing my face. "When I'm done with Levi , I promise on my life I won't leave your side." Nubis simply smiled and pulled me closer , while I still in the water veil and said. "Sylph , What happened to your accent.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Zephyr , The Bitch Or Apprentice pt5

Anubis : The Riolu. Zephyr : The Luxray.  
Jin : The Monferno.  
Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark.  
Sylph: The Frogadier.  
Levi : The Samurott.  
Aaron : The Typhlosion Sphinx : The Chameleon.  
Flux : The Grovyle.  
Drago : The Garchomp.

~Meanwhile in the battle arena~

~Sylph's P.O.V~

"Levi , you're gonna' pay for what ya' did to my mate." I said , holding a blade made of water pointed to his face. " I don't care about what you're gonna do to me...Sylph~picking up his razor shells. "~Smiling and Blushing~Frankly I couldn't care about anymore , you know why , it's cause I finally got what I wanted from Anubis. I'm so happy , I think I may~Levi is suddenly engulfed in a bright blinding light~ Huh." "N-no way , he's actually evolvin'." Then without warning the evolution's light faded and Levi appeared as a Samurott

In that moment ,Nubis approached me from behind and walked in front of me saying "Sylph , this fight is mine. Thanks for volunteering though ; I really appreciate it. However , I knew Levi from the very moment I left you that he was going to try something like that ~Clenches paw~ he came so close to doing it to me because of m-my curiosity. It got the best of me again, just like that day with Rinn." What! "Nubis , you're somethin' else ~Laughs~ I swear...we'll talk about your curiosity later , right now we're gonna' fight him together , cause personality I feel like this was also a mistake on my part." I said , standing by his side , entering a fighting stance with him.

"With this body I don't think I could ever lose." Levi said , pulling out one of his shoulder blades and pointing it at us. "Fine , will just have to see about that Levi." Nubis then created a long bone of aura in one paw , with the other he grabbed my hand , holding the water blade , and pulled it next to his. "Let's sync up." He said , rubbing his cheek against mine while closing his eyes. "Nubis…" I then closed my eyes and focused on Nubis, who was emitted this soothing aura.

~Meanwhile inside Anubis and Sylph's mind~

Suddenly sitting up in a large field of flowers , I quickly looked around for Anubis only to find him appearing behind me , glowing with a bright light. "Nubis , What's with you-." before I could finish , Nubis pulled me into a quick passionate kiss. "Hold up , Nubis. What is this place , and why are you glowin'? Wrapping his paws around me and pulling closer he said. " This is the place our love for each other made. I could sense it , so I brought us here through a normal sync. We can use the energy here to prematurely evolve! And defeat Levi." "What! ya' serious!" he then hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder saying. "I'm serious , try it , clear your mind and only focus only on us being together."

"I'll try…" I that instant I suddenly became overjoyed with this feeling. I can't really explain it. All I know is that I was began glowing and feel on top of Nubis in the beautiful flower , kissing and licking on his neck. "~Giggling~ Now , let's beat Levi." "Right."

~Back in the real world~

"T-that's not possible , H-how did they do it." Levi said , looking like he just seen a ghost or something. I quickly glanced over at Nubis and found that he was a Lucario standing strong with a warm smile on his face. ~Looking over~ "Sylph , you're so cute now." He said. Looking down , I realized I had my tongue wrapped around my neck , wearing it like a scarf. "A-amazing." "Sylph , we don't have much more time in these forms left , we have to hurry and end him. "Uhh , right." While Levi was stuck in amazement me and Nubis took a large step back and prepared our attacks Nubis with a Focus Blast and I with a Water Shuriken.

"Sylph , I'm ready." Nubis said. "I am too , let's do this on my count." With quite some distance between us and Levi we began to run at him simultaneous. "N-no." Levi drew the other sword from his arm and charged at us. "Now , Nubis." "Right." Without hesitation we threw our attacks at the same time. The second we did they began to merge. my Shuriken as the base with focus blast in the center. "GO , UNION MOVE , DEITY OF LOVE! " Me and Nubis said simultaneously throwing the combined move.

"You too are getting a bit out of hand." Meeting the attack with his blades, Levi pushed back on the attack , trying as hard as he could to deflect it. "Levi , you can't stop it , cause it's infused with our love." I said , one of my hands towards the attack, feeding it the remaining energy I have. "He's right Levi ,just give up." Nubis said doing the same. "Oh right, like you too are the perfect couple." ~A large crack appears in one of Levi's blades~ "I know for a fact that Anubis over there isn't as loyal as he claims to be." Levi said , being a bit overwhelmed by the move. "Levi , I've heard enough of your mouth, just shut up and lose already." With that me and Nubis poured the rest of the energy we had into the attack and suddenly grew tired.

In that instant one of Levi's blades broke and the move made contact with him. The second it did it exploded and sent him unconsciously flying to the very edge of the bleachers. "Nubis w-we d-did it." ~Sylph suddenly collapses~ "Sy-lph." ~Anubis suddenly collapses~

~Normal P.O.V~

Completely exhausted from the battle , Anubis and Sylph now lay asleep on the arena floor back in their previous forms (a Frogadier and a Riolu.) Unaware that Rinn and Drago was watching the whole thing from the bleachers. (Just so you know the quarters go by kinda quick for them , so get ready for a time jump.) That following week, Levi had got a lot of attention from the ladies of the school. Nearly everyday during Lunch , Class , and even breaks , a new girl would come up and ask him to have sex with her , and of course the guy accepted the offer.

With that Levi's lust for Anubis was slowed , but the guy still would mess with Anubis by trying to steal a kiss from him when he was least expecting it. Next up is Rinn. That lustful fox , ever since the day he watched the fight between Anubis , Sylph , and Levi. He would fantasize about him and Anubis having sex , of course , he would be on top , but occasionally he fantasize about Anubis being top…how very submissive he is. Drago knows about the fantasies , but does nothing about it because when they're happening he usually has Rinn bent over some surface , fucking the lust right out his ass.

~About a month or so later~

Let's see , now we have Aaron. At last, Aaron has evolved into a beautiful Typhlosion. Still being fucked by Steel The Tyranitar...My mistake, I mean ,Steel The Big Dick Tyranitar ,who is Anubis and Zephyr's combat teacher. By the way ,after evolving he's gotten a bit wild...i still cannot believe it. He now tends to taunt Dargo by either bending over in front of him ,or even would take things to the extreme by locking himself in a room with Drago and force Drago to fuck him. (Don't ask how...He totally wants the Dragon dick...just saying)

One day during second quarter Aaron dragged Levi into his room , tongue kissed him for a good five minutes , punched him in face ,and then let him fuck him doggy style...twice in one night...it was really hot...literary.

Next up, we have the cute couple , Flux and Sphinx. Oh yes they're still together , holding a bond so strong that not even a bad deed could break it. Really that's all I have on them...oh wait one more thing. The two are...no...wait...nevermind I'll let it be a surprise. Lastly, we have Jin and Zephyr. Jin , hasn't changed much over the last few months. He's been extremely worried about Zephyr though.

At night when Anubis is locked in deep sleep Zephyr would have these horrible bad dreams that causes him to wake up in tears or even screaming. Jin tries his hardest to be there for him , but...as days passed Zephyr got worse. In class he would have to be restrained or even removed thanks to his growing blood lust. Hopefully , that will be solved so Jin won't have to worry anymore.

Now , let's start again here , only a month before the fourth quarter is over and the students are allowed to return home , and prepare for their second , maybe third , year of battle college. Let's hope Anubis doesn't let his curiosity take advantage of him , like it did with the whole RInn incident back at the start of college , and that Levi incident(...Yeah , that was all curiosity at play.)

~Exactly one month before break in Zephyr's dorm~

~Zephyr's POV~

~Dreaming~

Where am I this time? Looking around I suddenly found myself outside my house of all places. "This can't be good." ~A shadowy figure appears just a few inches away from Zephyr~ "You're right it isn't a good thing…not at all." it said , moving even closer to me. (Why does he look like a shadow of me?) "What the he~The Shadowy figure suddenly kisses Zephyr~ "Zephyr , I am what's causing you all this trouble...I am the embodiment of your bloodlust itself." After backing up a bit from my lips the figure began to circle around me.

"Bloodlust , huh? Why did you decide to appear now of all times , after you caused me so much trouble?" I said, extending my tail to halt its circle. "~The figure pushes past his tail and continues~ Because I'm tired of you ,stopping me from doing what I want…because of that ,I'm giving you three days before I completely inhabit your frail body. " ~The figure stops in front of Zephyr~ "No! You can't do tha-" ~Zephyr is suddenly cut off~ "Zephyr , you need to understand that me and you are two parts of the same coin...you can never and will never get rid of me...Tch , damn , It's about that time, I'll see you very soon Zephyr...You and JIN!." With that the figure disappeared. "Hold it , you said three days...please don't make "

~Zephyr suddenly wakes up, looking a Jin who is still asleep~

"Jin…" I slowly crawled out my bed and went to the bathroom. Oh my way there , I noticed that Anubis wasn't in his bed. After I finished washing up , I walked to the window and opened the shades , allowing the morning sunlight to enter. ~Jin begins to wake up~ "~Yawn~ Zephyr , Good morning , happy Sunday." Jin said, sitting up in his bed , rubbing his eyes. "It's Sunday already? (This week has gone by fast.)" Jin then climbed out his bed and headed to the bathroom , as he did I heard a familiar vibrating sound.

"My tablet!" I quickly reached under my bed and pulled out the device. "You have one new voice message from Damien." it said. I taped the screen to open the message. "Zephyr , Spencer completed the device , there's no doubt in my mind that it won't help cure you of your bloodlust...the sooner you get here the better you'll feel , I'll see you soon son." "End of message...Would you like to hear it again?" the tablet said. "No." I then turned it off and slid it under my bed again.

"The sooner the better , huh…(I have to leave as soon as possible. If I don't deal with this problem now , I may end up hurting Jin.)...I'm going after after breakfast." I said , just as Jin was exiting the bathroom. "Zephyr , where are you going?" he asked approaching me. "I'm going home Jin." I said looking down. "NO! Why the hell would you do something like that." He yelled. "It's for my problem...my dad's friend made something that will instantly cure me of my bloodlust." I said , softly placing one of my paws on his head. "Zephyr...I don't won't you leave me." he said beginning to tear up.

"Jin , I have to. If I don't I'll end up hurting you , and I really don't know what I'd do with myself if that actually happens." I said. "Fine , after breakfast right...Are you at least gonna tell our friends?" He asked. "Of course I will." I said , snuggling next to him , trying to relax him a bit. "Zephyr...I wanna come with you!" He said ,looking up at me. "Sorry, Jin ,but I can't let you come with me...this is just something I have to deal with." I said , smiling and giving him a quick lick on the forehead.

"Now , let's get to get to breakfast , I'm getting hungry." I said ,walking out the room with him trailing behind. As we entered the cafeteria , we picked up our breakfast, Blueberry pancakes topped with butter and syrup , over easy eggs , maple bacon , and golden brown toast. We sat at our usual table , there we were greeted by our friends with the exception of Anubis and Sylph.

"So guys , I'm going to be going home in just a little bit." I said with smile. "Home? I hope everything is okay ,Zephyr?" Flux , asked. "Yeah , everything's gonna be okay , my dad found a way to get rid of my bloodlust." I said. "Perfect , soon we'll be able to fight without you trying to kill me." Sphinx , said taking a bite of his bacon. "He was gonna kill you either way weakling...you know you suck at fighting."Aaron said , glaring at Sphinx. "Bitch , I dare you to say it again!" Sphinx yelled nearly jumping out of his seat , thankfully he was restrained by Flux's vines.

"Sphinx ,you know he's just trying to mess with you." Flux said , pulling Sphinx back into his seat. "Awww , just like a weakling to be tamed by its bitch owner ." Aaron said , trying to contain a giggle. Then without hesitation Flux released Sphinx from his grasp , and in that moment the little Charmander chased the Typhlosion out the cafeteria , leaving their nearly finished breakfast behind. "~Laughing~ That was hilarious , it already made my day." Levi said barely able to chew his pancake. "It's just like Sphinx to defend something he loves." Jin said , taking a bite of his toast.

"If only the two could learn how to behave in public , things would be much easier for them." Drago said. "Yeahhh that'll never happen ~Giggle~" Rinn said , attempting to steal a pancake from Drago's plate. "The same goes for you, Rinn." Flux , said staring at Rinn with a puff on his face. "What! I'm well behaved...in bed." Rinn said quickly kissing Drago's cheek. "Hmp , you call that behaved...you lustful bastard." Flux said turning away. "~Laughing~ You guys are all fools...Wait a minute...Hey , where's Anubis and Sylph?" Levi asked looking around. "I have no idea." Jin said , finishing his breakfast.

"He wasn't in our dorm this morning." I said. "Isn't it obvious where he is?" Flux asked sarcastically. "Now that I think about it , he could be in Sylph's room...doing things." Levi said. "T-things! Well I'm full now , what an amazing breakfast , I'm gonna go for a walk bye guys." Rinn quickly said running from the table yelling Anubis's name. "Umm , what just-" "Don't ask , he's just going through something right now." Drago said , cutting Flux off. As we all were finished our breakfast we heard an odd sound approaching, could that be Redox?

Looking around I noticed Redox walk up behind me. "Redox , back the hell away." Jin said ,clenching his fist. "Sup , pricks." something's wrong here...I can't think straight. "Zephyr , I wanted to speak with you alone." He said, placing his hand on my head...I'm gonna kill him! No! Keep it in control Zephyr. (It's time zephyr , I'm taking over now!) "Redox , if you don't leave we're gonna mess you up." Levi said , standing simultaneous with Drago. "~Smirking~ Redox , meet me in the battle arena in just a few." I said , smacking his claw away with my tail. "Fine , see you then bitch." ~Redox walks away~ With that Flux , Jin , Levi ,and Drago backed away from the table.

"What's this? are you guys gonna try and suppress me again?" "It's for your own good Zephyr." Jin said. "Sure it is...once I deal with Redox , I'll deal with each one of you individually. ~Zephyr quickly leaped from his seat and ran pass Levi and Drago out the cafeteria to the battle arena.

~Meanwhile in Zephyr's mind~

"This black space again...He must be in control again!" (Damn right ,I'm in control again.) "You monster , how did you even get inside me." (Zephyr, you were born with me...The sooner you accept me the better of we'll both be.) "Never , if I accept you you'll just kill people , you twisted freak!" (...Hey look it's Redox.) "No! Stop!

~Meanwhile back on the outside in the battle arena~

"Ready , bitch boy." Redox said. "Ready!" in an that instant I charged at Redox , but before I was close enough to hit him the a Thunder , he called out. "Stone edge." ~Zephyr is quickly pinned down my cleverly placed rocks~ "Redox! What the hell is this?" ~Redox rest his claws behind his head~ " This was all a trap set up by Anubis" he said " I-mpossible." Suddenly , I heard yelling coming from above. "Give us back our friend you bastard!" ~Anubis suddenly crashes down on top of Zephyr's using a unique version of force palm.~ "Aagghhh-"

~Meanwhile in Zephyr's mind~

(Damn, that stupid friend of ours...I can't seem to stay in control anymore!) ~The shadowy figure is suddenly pinned down by a seal. "Anubis? Has he really figured out a way to help me." ~Suddenly Anubis appears standing next to Zephyr~ "Hi , buddy...Lola has a way to suppress your bloodlust until you get home." He stroking my fur. "How does she know about that?" "Apparently she has a connection...We'll talk about it later , right now let's get to Lola so she could help you." He said.

~Meanwhile back outside , the rocks that had originally pinned Zephyr down are now gone~

When I opened my eyes again and looked around , I saw all my friends surrounding me...smiling. ~a few minutes later in Lola's classroom~ "Okay , Zephyr , you bloodlust has been suppressed at bit , it should last until you get the device Spencer made." Lola said , taking a step back from me. "Quick question , Lola , how do you know my dad?" I asked. "To put it simple , me ,your dad , and Anubis's dad are apart of a very special research team." She said. "I'm surprised my dad never told me about that." I said. "looks like someone has communication issues." Anubis said , laughing lightly by Lola's desk.

"Anubis , like you weren't in the same position." Lola said. With that he shut up. "Now , Zephyr , I'm going to teleport you home...until you get the device , don't think about anything that could get you angry ,understood." Lola said. "Zephyr , be safe , we'll see you soon buddy." Anubis said smiling. A few seconds later ,I was engulfed by a bright light, when it faded I found myself outside my house. "I'm home...but something doesn't feel right…" ~Suddenly a scream is heard~ "Huh , Dad!"  
(It's not possible , Dad can't possibly be in trouble.)

Fulled with fear I ran into my house. "Dad! Please be okay!" after running down the hallway which seemed endless I busted into my dad's study,~Beginning to cry~ o-only to find my dad hanging from the horn of a mega evolved Houndoom! ~Inferno throws Damien's bleeding body towards Zephyr who is knocked back to a wall from it~ "D-daddy! Please say something , please!" I cried burying my head into his bloody belly." Z-zephyr , y-you need to r~Inferno walks up and digs his claw into Damien's stab wound~Aggghhh." "Did I say that I was done with you." He said, pushing down even more.

"Leave him alone!" ~Zephyr , suddenly shoots a bolt of lightning that's quickly deflected by Inferno's tail~ "Dad , please stay with me...dad" when I looked down I saw that my dad wasn't moving anymore , I can't even feel his pulse anymore. "Dad...no" I cried , merging the blood on my face with tears. Suddenly ,that was interrupted and changed into fear the I felt my dad's body lifted off me and thrown off to the side like trash. "You shouldn't have came home little boy...hold on a minute...this feeling I'm getting from you...Yesss , this is bloodlust , I fucking love it!" ~Zephyr , now stands trembling and crying~

"Hey brat , you've got something special in you...Something I love." (He can sense the bloodlust!?) ~Inferno approaches Zephyr~ "I'll tell you what , I'm not gonna kill you , instead you're gonna be my new bitch." within a few seconds , inferno was directly in front of my trembling self. "Now, let's see how good your insides feel." ~Licks lips~

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	14. Synchronization Pt1

Anubis : The Lucario.

Zephyr : The Luxray.

Jin : The Infernape.

Rinn : The Shiny Zoroark.

Sylph: The Greninja.

Levi : The Samurott.

Aaron : The Typhlosion

Sphinx : The Charizard.

Flux : The Sceptile.

Drago : The Garchomp.

~A week later , after breakfast Anubis and Sylph appear to be walking to class~

~Anubis's P.O.V~

"Sylph , I can't wait for you to meet my mom and dad." I said , grabbing at tight hold of his arm. "Y-yeah , about that Nubis...are ya' sure ya' dad's ok with me livin' there for a while?" he asked nervously. "I know he's fine with it , because I asked him if you could." "Nubis , I love you." he said , stopping out of nowhere and pulling me into a close hug. " ~Blushing~ Sylph...I love you too... ~Anubis quickly kisses Sylph~ I hope we never break up" I said, holding him even briefly. "Same , now let's get to class before we're late." he said , breaking the hug and pulling down the hall with him.

~Now in Lola's classroom~

"Okay , class this will be the most important lesson you'll learn in my class so listen well…" Lola said , walking towards a dry erase board. "There's a phenomenon that exist in this world that cause both Humans and Pokémon to prematurely become one...to Humans this phenomenon is call Mega Evolution it binds the hearts of a trainer and the Pokémon as one , allowing them to share the same feelings during battle, and reach an even greater power , unlike any other.

To Pokémon this phenomenon is called Synchronizing or Syncing for sort , it also prematurely binds the hearts of two two Pokémon , allowing them to combine attacks , formally know as union moves. The stronger the bond between the two Pokémon , the stronger the union move , the more energy that is released , and the best of all , the higher chance of achieving Evolution if that Pokémon has not reached it's final stage, of course ,this is only obtainable through a bond on the level of best friends." ~Omar quickly raises his claw~ "~Lola , is it possible for two Pokémon to undergo fusion!~"

"Nice timing Omar, I was just getting ready to talk about that...No , it isn't possible for two Pokémon to do , but it is for a human and a Pokémon to do it , only at the highest level of Syncing...mating...the ultimate bond between two beings." ~Anubis suddenly jumps from his seat~ "S-so how does that work Pokémon? What happens if two Pokémon that truly love each other reach the maximum level of Syncing." I said. "well, those Pokémon will most likely achieve Mega Evolution." ~The whole class stares in shock~

"Yes , it is true. It is possible for Pokémon to obtain Mega Evolution ,through each other please don't be shocked by that. ~Lola looks up at the clock~ Oh no, we're out of time…class dismissed. After leaving the class I went to Sylph's room ,hoping to chat with in real quick…it's a good thing he gets out of class earlier than me...Oh , it's next week the last week of school?...oh junk it is...I'll call dad Monday.

~Later that day , in the battle arena~

~Sphinx's P.O.V~

~Looking over at Flux , engaged in a conversation~

Flux , can't you see our friends are evolving all around us , I really don't wanna be stuck in this form for much longer...this isn't because of them...it's because I wanna get stronger…"I know you do too." ~The group's attention is now on Sphinx,~ "What'd you say Sphinx?" Rinn said. "Oh , nothing really...Flux , come with me , we have to chat. "Okay…" Flux said , standing.

~A few minutes later in Flux's sunset lit room ~

"So what's up Sphinx?" He said , laying on his bed. I walked over and leaned on his back. ~Sphinx takes out a Everstone~ "I wanna lose this thing and evolve already." "Huh , Finally!" without warning Flux turned and pulled me on top of him. "I've been waiting for you to say that forever , Sphinx." Seriously! "Have you really been waiting for me say something all this time?" staring deep into his eyes. "~Blushing~ O-of course I was , y-you are the dominate one in his relationship." Flux said , slowly bring his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

I'm such an idiot , I should have know , my baby wouldn't do anything without thinking about me first. After the kiss , I flipped Shinx on top of me so that he would be sitting on my crotch, and I laying on my back. With that I leaned up and grabbed his everstone , resting on his back. Now with both everstones in my claw , I tossed them slightly off the bed. "Sphinx , I can't explain to you how much love you...I can only show you" Flux said , leaning down , rubbing his head against mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked , rubbing his back. "Syncing." he said. "Oh , so that's how we'll do it." becoming aroused I began to rub my cock against Flux's entrance.

~Meanwhile in Flux and Sphinx's combined minds~

~Suddenly Sphinx appears in Flux's room at his parents house. "Where I'm I?" I asked , looking around for Flux. "You really don't remember?" Flux said , appearing behind Sphinx , hugging him lovingly. Now that I think about it…"This is the place we first fucked as a Treeko and Charmander!" I said. "Right." Flux said ,grabbing my claw and pulling me to the edge of his bed. "Flux , I don't wanna be with anyone else , I only wanna be with you forever. "~Blushing~ That's all I ever wanted Sphinx." with that Flux climbed to the very middle of the bed.

"I still remember how big you were when we first did it...I was surprised a Charmander could have such a big dick." he said , laying on his back , while becoming erected. "I can't believe I went gay because of you...you insides felt so good the first time I entered you...if I'm right , you wouldn't stop moaning , no matter how hard I tried to cover your. I said , climbing on the bed with my erection a full length. "~Blushing~ Sphinx , I can't wait anymore , please take me!" he said , spreading his legs apart , completely reveling his beatiful pink ass hole and completely erected cock. Slowly I crawled up between his legs and laid on top of him , while stroking his throbbing cock.

"~Blushing~Sspphhiinnxx , you're gonna make m~ Ahhh. He moaned , trying his best to stay still , while I jammed one of my fingers up his ass. "Are you ready for me?" I said licking his neck. "Fuck me hard Sphinx." He said grabbing my claw and forcing my finger deeper into his ass. "Alright then." ~Sphinx slowly removes his finger from Flux's ass~ I then moved between my sexy lovers legs , and played at his entrance my big cock. "~Blushing~ Ahhhh , it's so warm." he said , licking my claw. "It's only gonna get warmer." slowly, I pushed my cock into Flux's entrance , and began thrusting faster with each clap of my balls , hitting the underside of his ass.

"~Blushing & Moaning~ S-sphinx , it it hurts." he cried, trying slightly to push me off. I grabbed the pushing hand and pinned it down , with my other hand , I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate tongue kiss. ~Sphinx and Flux are both suddenly engulfed in a blinding light~ ~Sphinx's pounding slows and his tail wags wildly in the air~ "(Sphinx , I can feel it happening.)" "(What? Me cumming.)" "(That and something else...were evolving!)" "(L-looks like...we did it.)"

~Normal P.O.V

Meanwhile back in the real world. Both Sphinx , a newly evolved Charizard , and Flux , a newly evolved Sceptile , lay next to each other asleep , holding hands. Wha do ya'know , a perfect example of Lola's lesson. Now , it's the last day of school before break , let's hope everything goes *Cough* GOOD today.

~That morning in Anubis's room , Jin has already left for home , leaving anubis alone.~

~Anubis's P.O.V~

~Anubis begins to awaken to the sound of someone knocking on the door."~Yawn...one moment." ~jumps out of bed and answers the door~ "Who is it?" "It's me mate" I should've know. The second the I opened the door completely , Sylph tackled me , bringing me down to the ground with him sitting on my crouch. "Good morning , lover." I said kissing him quickly. "Good mornin'...ya' call your dad yet?" he said , climbing of me. "I'll do it now...pass me my tablet from under my bed." ~Sylph passes Anubis his tablet , he then uses it to call his dad~

"Good morning , Son...What's up?" He said. "Morning , can you pick up me and Sylph from the school?" I asked. "Of course, I can , I'll call you when I'm outside...tell Sylph ,I'm looking forward to meeting him in person." he said. "Alright , I will dad. Talk to you later." ~Anubis ends the call~ "I seriously can't believe ya' parents are just gonna let me live with them." Sylph said , hugging me from behind. "It's because they know I made the choice with you." I said, unwrapping his hands from my waist. "you have an amazing family Nubis ( I wish my parents were the same.) He said. "Ah ha , I got you...Sylph , you don't really have an accent!"

"Tch , Nubis...you got me. I don't have one , I only do it because of something that happened in Grammar school." he said , smiling. "I want you to tell me about it later , right now I have finish packing , cause my dad just said he's on his way." I said , grabbing my suitcase from under my bed. "alright , ya' do that , and I'll go get my stuff. ~Sylph leaves the room , closing the door behind him~ "I'm so glad it's finally over...and a little upset. I've changed so much ever since the beginning of the year. At first ,I was a shy little thing , I didn't want to interact with anyone before coming here , but then I met them : Zephyr , Aaron , Jin , Sphinx , Flux , Rinn , Drago , and Sylph. They changed me to a point where I could barely recognize myself…~Giggle~ Since when did I ever let my curiosity get the best of me." I said packing my stuff

"Since the day I kissed you." Suddenly , Rinn entered the room. "Rinn!" "Anubis , I've wanted to have sex with you for so long...everytime I came close , Sylph would interfere…that right there shows you two are meant for each other." He said kneeling before me. "Rinn…" "I'll catch you later Anubis. Have fun losing your virginity." ~Rinn slowly pushes his lips against Anubis's~ "Seriously , Rinn." I said pushing him away. "I'll talk to you later , see you around Anubis." With that Rinn left the room , and I finished packing. A few minutes later Sylph showed up at the door , holding his bags, ready to go. Just when my dad was pulling up outside.

~Meanwhile at Spencer's car~

~Sylph's P.O.V~

"Hi , dad." "Morning , Spencer." Me and Anubis said , entering the car. "Hello , Son. Good morning , Sylph...how did the semester go for you two?" he asked , leaving the parking lot. He's definitely more friendly than my dad. ~Sylph's looks a bit down~ I wonder if my dad has changed at all since the two years I've been at that school...It's like he sent me away and forgot me.~Clenches fist~ does he even care? Suddenly , I felt a warm paw touch the top of my fist. "Nubis?" I quickly looked up and saw Spencer looking at through a mirror. "Sylph , are you ok back there?" He asked , looking at me oddly. "Oh , i-im fine , just got lost in thought." I said nervously.

"Anyways , Dad , how come mom didn't come with you?" Anubis asked. "She's cooking up a delicious meal for the four of us." he said. "~SmilIng~ I can't wait to taste it , I can't remember the last time I've had home cooked food...i'm gettin' excited just from thinin' bout." I said. "Trust us , Sylph you're gonna love it." Spencer said , quickly looking back. "Alright , I'll hold ya' to it." After about thirty "Anubis , did you get any stronger?" Spencer asked. "I'm offended. Dad , can't you sense my aura." Anubis said. "Of course , I can...I just wanted to hear what you had to say about it...I can also sense that you two are connected , so very close to becoming one." he said.

What could he mean by that. "Very close?" Anubis said. "Sylph , there's something bothering you , once you figure out what it is you and Anubis will be in perfect sync." Spencer said. Thing is...I know exactly what it is. The problem is my dad. ~Sylph clenches his fist~ Why? ~Beginning to cry~ he hasn't called me at all since the TWO FUCKING YEARS I'VE BEEN AT THAT SCHOOL. ~Spencer suddenly stops the car~ "Oh no." Anubis said. "I can't stand by and let this happen to you Sylph...You have to tell me what's wrong , that way I can make things better for you." Spencer said completely turned around in his seat.

Anubis then called my name softly saying "You have to let us help you feel better." "No , you guys can't help , if my dad finds out a-" ~Spencer rubs the top of Sylph's head~ "Sylph , their comes a time in a person's life when they have to stand up and face a challenge that seems impossible to , with that you have to face your father , and talk to him Pokémon to Pokémon about what's wrong." Spencer said, interrupting me. Spencer...he has a point but ~Sylph's crying slows~ "Do you have any idea of what type of Pokémon he is." I said , grabbing his paw and holding it in mine. "Just from looking at how emotionally broken you are , I can tell he's one that doesn't acknowledge you as a person." He said , staring dead into my eyes.

"~Sylph wipes away his tears~ H-how did you know that." I said. "~Smiling~ I'm a Lucario Sylph. I read emotions like a children's book...now tell me where you live so we can go solve this problem." he said ,turning around ,back to the steering wheel. "Anubis , your dad is amazing." I said. "I'm well aware of that." he said , leaning on my shoulder. With that I told told Spencer where I lived , and in a heartbeat he drive in that direction. Anubis's dad really is amazing , I would love a dad like him...it's a shame he can't be my real dad. ~Sylph suddenly flashes with a bright blinding light , that only lasted a second.

"Sylph ,What was that?" Anubis asked. "What was what? I didn't catch what happened." I said confused. Like an hour later we reached my dad's manor. "Well , Sylph we're here , don't forget what I told you." Spencer said parking the car. "I know , I have to be strong...even if ~Sylph begins to tremble and cry~ he-" ~Anubis suddenly hugs Sylph~ "Just get it over with , so we can go home and enjoy some of my mom's cooking." With that Anubis wiped away my tears and I stopped trembling. I have to do this it's the only way I'm gonna feel better. "Right , I can do this." I said breaking free of Anubis's hug and walked up to the front door.

~Sylph takes a deep breath and enters the house~

The second I entered the house I noticed my dad , a fully grown toxicroak , exit the kitchen. "Dad!" Crap , I can the butterflies in my stomach "Boy , why the hell are you here?" he asked with this look in his eyes. "B-because me and you need have a serious talk." I said pleadingly , trying my best to hold back the tears. "To bad , go back to school." he said , turning his back to me , and walking walking away. "NO! WE NEED TO TALK NO-!" Before I could finish yelling what I had to say , he used extreme speed and picked me up by the bear skin on my chest and slammed me against the wall next to the door.

. "If you ever yell at me again , I'll break you." Suddenly ,my heart dropped and my insides felt like they were going cold. "Why the hell did you even come back here?" he said now holding me up with one hand, the other was pointed at my face, glowing with a purple light. "~Beginning to cry~I-i just w-wanted to hear you say...you love me." I could feel the lump in my throat grow bigger with each word. ~Sylph's dad suddenly throws Sylph to the ground. "Agh." why dad? Why do you hate me so much…~much…~Sylph suddenly notices blood dripping of him from his forehead~ "D-dad , what did I ever do to d-eserve this?

"Dad , who's that?" ~A pale looking Froakie said hopping down the stairs~ "Caleb , this is your pathetic big brother Sylph." In that instant, I felt a sharp pain in my heart I lost feeling in my legs , making me fall to my knees completely in tears. "You...mean to tell me...after all this time...you had another child and did tell me about him...WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PARENT ARE YOU!?" Dead s then took the room for a moment , broken by the sound of Caleb screaming "Dad, No!" With that I unconsciously put up a block , and was kicked through the front door by my dad.

~Sylph , now lays face down on the ground outside the front door , struggling to collect himself as he stands again~ "Sylph!" Anubis yelled , attempting to run towards him. "Stay out of it." I said. ~Sylph's dad walks out the house~ "D-dad , p-please tell me what did I do to deserve this " I said barely able to stand. "You idiot , how could you forget about your goal!" He said , preparing to knee me in the stomach , I just barely blocked the attack , by pushing his knee away from my stomach. ~Sylph's dad grabs Sylph by the back of his head~ "Did you seriously forget the reason I sent you to that school!" ~Sylph's Dad suddenly slams Sylph's chin against his knee~ "Agh."

~Sylph is in severe pain , but even with that he still stands...just barely~ (Dad , I know exactly how you feel right now , you're angry at me because I didn't achieve my goal ,even after so much time has passed. I completely blew the first two years of college doing nothing but socializing , I wasn't focused on getting stronger , I only wanted to hang out with my friends , and because of that I forgot about it. I'm such an idiot dad. "Leave , don't ever come back here Sylph." He said , turning his back towards me , and preparing to walk away.I can't just let him walk away , if he leaves I may never get another shot at redemption. "No , Dad wait!" ~Sylph suddenly hugs his dad from behind~ "Dad , give give me another chance , Please let me show you what I can do. I promise I'll make you proud just give me another chance to show it".

~Sylphs's dad turns while still being hugged by Sylph to look him in the eyes~ "Sylph!" he yelled raising his hands , I shut my eyes quickly and prepared for the next hit. ~Sylph's dad gently rubs the tip if Sylph's head~ "Huh." D-dad. "Sylph , you have a month to show me how much stronger you can become..don't come back until then." Sylph's dad then pushes Sylph away and walks back into his house ,closing the front door behind him. Looks like...I did...it...Thank y-you dad. ~Sylph suddenly collapses~

~Spencer's P.O.V~

~Smiling~ (It's absolutely true that parenting is a hard job , it's up to us to keep our children on track when they slip. Sylph has just experienced this first hand. I won't say that Sylph's father was wrong for what he did , in fact , it was necessary , because of this Sylph has changed for the better.) "I guarantee you , Sylph will awake a better Pokémon than he was before." I said ,stepping out my car , and walking over to pick Sylph up. ~Now next to Sylph , Spencer bends down to pick him up , as he does the front door of Sylph's house opens again , a pale looking Froakie exits and quickly leaps to unconscious Sylph.

"Sylph! Where are you taking my Big brother?" The Froakie asked. "Big brother!?" Anubis said. "Don't worry , I'm talking your brother to place he'll be safe , once he gets better I'll send him home promise." I said holding Sylph in my arms and turning around with Anubis. As I walked away I sensed that the Froakie was upset , most likely because he's never seen his brother or he hasn't seen him in a long time...that seems like a problem that will be solved in the near future. "Anubis , let's get sleepy head here home." I said ,laying Sylph down on the seat next to Anubis. I then walked to the front of my car , go in , and drove us back home hoping to eat some of my wifes lovely cooking. (~Laughs~ Lucy's going to be so mad at me.)

TO BE CONTINUED...ONE LAST TIME.


	15. Synchronization Pt2 (Alternate Ending)

~Normal P.O.V~

~Later that day~ As Spencer was driving with the hood down in his car , Anubis was busy in the back seat cleaning Sylph's wounds with some potions his father gave him not too long after pulling away from Sylph's house. "Son, How's he looking." Spencer asked. "Not bad. All the blood is gone , and his breathing is normal. It looks like he may wake up and any second." Anubis said , touching Sylph's cheek with his soft paw. "That's good…we're almost home , I can see the town from here." Spencer said.( Anubis's home is located in a town called Flosuras. It is a peaceful little forest town consisting of about fifty different Pokémon.

Anubis's house's house is a bit different from the rest , he lives in an area surrounded by trees so vast it seems to be no end , in the backyard of his house there lies a small pond with a small waterfall flowing into it from a cliff about the same size as Anubis's house. This is where he trained before going to college.) "Oh yeah, Dad. ~Anubis's tone suddenly changes~ Back in college, when I-M-me and Lola was impressed to at how quickly I was able to Sync up with another student, so b-because of that I saw some things…Things that are connected you...Dad exactly what do you do for a living? " Anubis said. "We're not talking about this." Spencer said with a much more serious tone. "But-" "No!" Spencer interrupted.

~Sylph slowly begins to awake~ "...Nubis ,Spencer…I'm healed!?" ~Spencer's car quickly past an another Lucario wear a long red scarf, the short part covers his front spike , and the long part extends behind him down to his tail~"Interesting…" ~The Lucario then touches a black device hidden in his ear , all while continuing to walk in the direction Spencer is headed~ "Virgil , it turns out the information you told me was accurate for once." The Lucario said. "Fuck you , Ryu...My sources are always right." Virgil angrily said. "~Laughs out loud~ Past experiences begs to differ." Ryu said.

"Bitch! ~Virgil inhales deeply~ Whatever , real quick , here's an update on things. Scarlett is waiting at Lola's house her, I'm stuck at the fucking base trying to coordinate things , Inferno killed Damien like a month ago , kidnapped his son, Zephyr , and is now using him as a damn sex toy , he claims , but I know for a fact he's training that kid. Oh ,and with killing Damien he found five stones ,and some device made by Spencer , one of the stones was a Lucarionite ~Ryu smiles~ I had an Abra teleport it to you not to long ago." Virgil said. "Finally...I'll end Spencer quickly , see you in just a few day...Oh , and if you happen to pass my little brother Nikko ,tell him I'll visit him soon." Ryu said ,Preparing to end the call. "No! RY-" ~Ryu ends the call~

"Damn it , Ryu! I tried warning you , but you still ignored me! Think about your little brother you idiot! Are you really going to die and leave him alone, seriously why the hell did you even chase after Spencer! " Virgil yelled while in Team M.E.G.A's base. ~Back at Spencer's location...Spencer quickly parks in front of his house on the dirt road , with that himself , Anubis ,and Sylph exit the car~

~Anubis's P.O.V~

"Ahh , it feels good to be home after so long." I said getting my suitcase out the trunk with Sylph's stuff. "Nubis , your house...It's so symmetrical." Sylph said ,taking his bag slowly from me. "Thank my dad for that." I said, walking up to the door step with him and my dad. "Anubis , your mom is going to freak over you , the same goes for you Sylph." Dad said , opening the front door. Entering the house I ran straight to the living room , dropped my bags of by the couch and ran to the kitchen , where my mom was kitchen had six large windows that gave a perfect very of the beautiful waterfall falling into the pond filled with Lily pads in backyard. "Mom, I'm home!" I said ,suddenly hugging my mom by her waist.

"Honey!" She yelled quickly hugging me back. "Oh , my precious Anubis , I've missed you so much , ya' know." She said , bending down , repeatedly kissing on my face. "Mom , I love you so much." I said still hugging her. "Honey , I love you twenty times more." she said. "No way , I love you fifty times more." I said. "Okay , enough of that." Dad said ,walking in next to Sylph. "Oh , mom let me introduce you to my boyfriend Sylph." I said , breaking out of my mom's hug and pointing at Sylph. ~Lucy walks over to Sylph and gives him a quick hug and kiss on his forehead~ "Sylph , please take cake of my little Anubis." She said. "No need to worry , I've been doing that." Sylph said , watching as my mom gave him a warm s "Hold up, mom I'm not little , I'm half your size." I said.

"Son , go take Sylph to your room and show him around the house , after that I want the both of you to meet me outside or a quick battle." Dad said. "Spencer, you're testing him already?" Mom said walking back over to the active stove. "Well , he has been asking about my secret , if he beats me I'll tell him it , that includes Sylph too." he said , walking past Sylph on his way to refrigerator. "Finally! I get the chance to get what I want." I yelled grabbing Sylph and walking to the living room where I grabbed my suitcase. Now looking at the front door , me and Sylph turned right and headed up stairs to my room. "Yo Nubis , what's was in the other direction." He said , walking behind me. "Oh , umm , over there's my parents room ,and some door that's always locked." I said , turning the knob to my room's door.

~Now in Anubis's room~ I locked the door behind Sylph ,walked over to the opened window and placed my suitcase next to it. "Nubis , ya' room's so big" Sylph said , placing his bags next to mine. "~Looking out the window~ Sylph , we're finally here...the place we said we would"~Sylph, suddenly hugs Anubis from behind~ "Yeah , I know. The question is are you ready to lose it." he said , feeling on my chest. With my heart rate increasing I'm sure he can…~Sylph softly kisses on Anubis's neck~ "Mhh , Sylph ~Blushing~ I'm ready , let's have sex…and umm…don't take it...easy on me...Ok." I said , turning around in his arms to kiss him on the lips. ~Sylph and Anubis unconsciously sync~ slowly pulling away from the kiss , I took a step backwards , and fell onto my bed with him on top of me.

(Nubis…let me go in bare.) he though , forcing another kiss on me. This time it was much more passionate , I could feel his tongue explore my mouth , and his hands fondling my balls in an attempt to get me aroused. (N-no way! I heard that , it hurts like that...at least ,let me whet your tip first.) I thought, rolling him off me and climbing on his chest. (Fine , you leave me no choice.) He though. I quickly took his now throbbing cock into my mouth and sucked on the tip. (Ahh ,damn you're good at that...but I'm better at this.) He thought , schotting between my legs , and gently licking my entrance. Overwhelmed by the pleasure , Sylph's cock popped out my mouth and I suddenly shot back , causing Sylph's tongue to be lodged deep in me. (S-sylph) I thought , falling back on down ontop of him. (Anubis , keep it going , you were doing so good a few minutes ago.) He thought , pulling his tongue out completely and sticking it back in. (Mhh , R-right) I thought quickly pulling cock back into my mouth.

Sucking on the tip, I felt him tense up a bit , and shot some warm pre-cum down my throat. (Anubis ,you ready over there.) He thought , halting his licking for a moment. (Y-yeah , let's do this.) I thought, waiting for his next words. (I really wanna do ya' doggy style.) He though softly pushing me off him. (What's that?) I thought. (Wow , Nubis.) He though. (I'm just kidding.) I thought , bending over on my knees and paws , waving my entrance at Sylph. Without hesitation he pull me back and rubbed his warm throbbing cock against my entrance. (W-well are you going to do it or what?) I thought , rubbing my tail against his face. ~Sylph grabs Anubis's tail and moves it aside. (Once I start , I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself.) He thought. (~Blushing~ I-if I moan like really loud , try your best to muzzle me…) I thought.

Slowly Sylph began to push his way into me. It hurt like hell but I loved it. Overwhelmed by lust I pushed passed the sudden pain , and pushed back on Sylph cock , forcing it all the way in. "Ahhaghh-" I cried out , forcing Sylph to fall on top of me and quickly cover my mouth. Suddenly Sylph started to thrust into me.(Sy-sylph , i-ahhhh) I thought , trying push him off with one of my paws. (Nubis, your insides feel amazing.) He thought , pinning my paw down with his free hand and thrusting even faster. Soon enough the pain altogether disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. I stopped resisting him and began to loosen up a bit , the second I did his speed increased and I felt him close to cumming. (Mmhh , Sylph , do it in me , I wanna hold your seed in me for as long as possible.) I thought, growing tired rapidly.

(Nubis , I love you so fucking much. ) He thought , thrusting completely into me , leaving no space between us now connected balls. In that instance he shot his unusually large load deep into my prostate. It was so warm and so full , it was like the second he pulls out of me all of it's just gonna flow the same time I felt the bed underneath my stomach get slightly wet. Nearly, completely exhausted I flipped over on my back as I was doing that Sylph pulled his cock out of me and leaned in for a passionate kiss. ~Suddenly , Anubis and Sylph are engulfed in a bright blinding light , with only seconds left they break the kiss hug each other lovingly...At the same time , the light fades and the two appear fully evolved , Anubis to a strong looking Lucario with golden pads on his paw instead of the usual pink , and Sylph to a beautiful Greninja with golden shuriken marks on his legs of the usual pale blue ones~

~The two newly evolved Pokémon giggled briefly before collapsing right next to each other~ ~A hour later , downstairs in the kitchen , Spencer and Lucy have just finished cooking dinner~

~Lucy's P.O.V~

~Pulling out a pan of eight fresh cinnamon buns out of oven and placing them on top of the stove~ "Finally , dinner is done." I said , looking over everything. "Lucy , you really showed off today." My dear , Spencer said spinning me around and leaning me back with his left arm. "Well Dear , I had to , our son hasn't been home in so long , I thought it was only right to do something special , ya' know." I said , standing back straight to kiss him softly. "I know that It's more than just that dear." he said slowly bringing his paws down to my waist. "...You got me Honey...Ya'know , it's really because I've always waited a family of four." I said , resting my head on his shoulder.

"Dear , if you wanted another child , I would have happily done so for you." Spencer said softly caressing my back. "Ohh , Honey I know you would have ,but I really wanted Anubis to find some that truly loves him...I'm glad that Pokémon was Sylph." I said , pushing him away slowly and turning towards the beautiful waterfall outside. ~Suddenly footsteps are heard coming down the stairs~ "Huh , were they asleep or something?" Spencer said , grabbing four plates from the dish rack. "Sure , you could say something like that ~Giggles~" ~Slowly a teenage Lucario and Greninja appear walking down the stairs from Anubis's room into the kitchen~

"A-a-a~Lucy begins to cry~ I stuttered while completely engulfed in my emotions. I'm so proud he's evolved , he finally found the one Pokémon that truly loves him. "Anubis , Sylph congratulations" Spencer said ,turning around trying to hide his tears. ~Anubis quickly runs over to his mom and hugs her tightly , meanwhile Spencer walked over to Sylph and pulled him into the now group hug~ "I couldn't ask for a better family." Anubis said in a playful tone. ~A few minutes after dinner , Anubis and Sylph appear outside near the waterfall, bathing in the sun's light , laying on the ground next to each other, While Spencer and Lucy are outside on the patio~ "Anubis and Sylph , look so cute out there." I said , grabbing Spencer's tablet. "Huh , Spencer dear , you have a video call from Anthony." I said , handing him his tablet. "Thanks." he said , opening the message. "Spencer! You need to get over here! Lola is here with me in critical condition!" Anthony yelled. "Lola! No , how!?" I said. Looking over at Spencer , his face was mixed with emotion.

"~Spencer suddenly stands~ They've already taken Damien , I'm not about to let them have Lola! Lucy , I'll be back." ~Anubis and Sylph run over~ Dad , what's wrong? Anubis asked. "It doesn't concern you." Spencer said angered at Anubis. " ~Spencer begins to walk towards his car , but is quickly intercepted by Anubis. "This has to do something with that secret of yours , doesn't it!" Anubis yelled. ~Spencer suddenly raises his paw and smacks Anubis across the face , knocking him to the ground~ "Anubis , you'll never speak to me in that tone ever again. If and When I'm ready to tell you I will ,until then, you won't pester me anymore about it , understood!?" Spencer yelled at Anubis. "U-understood…" Anubis said standing slowly ,with his eyes towards the ground. "Good ,now move , I'm already late." Spencer then quickly hopped in his car and drove off , leaving Anubis in the same spot in tears.

"Poor boy." I said.

"Lucy , why is Anubis so determined to find out the truth about his dad?" Sylph asked sitting down next to me. "Well...the thing is...ever since Anubis loves us to death and wouldn't let any harm come to us , so when sensed that his dad was in danger along time he cried like a newborn until he came home. Ever since then Anubis just gets this feeling that his dad is in danger , he only wants to help but...the things Spencer does on a daily bases is...just too dangerous." I said. ~Sylph looks over towards Anubis and suddenly noticed that he's gone!~ "What the what?! Lucy , Anubis is gone!" he yelled. "Huh? Oh my , this isn't good. (No! He's chasing after Spencer.)

"Lucy , what should we do?" Sylph asked. "~Exhales~ The only thing we can is wait…(Spencer , please don't be too rough on him.)

~Spencer's P.O.V~

~A few minutes later at Anthony's house spencer quickly leaps out his car with box and runs into the house. (Lola , you better not pass on me.)

"Lola! Anthony , what's her condition?" I yelled running over to her , she looked hot and was panting extremely hard , while holding her side. "She's in critical condition , she has two broken ribs , a broken arm , and even worse she's poisoned by something I've never seen before." Anthony said , scanning her body with a medical device. "Who? Who did this?" I said opening the box and pulling out a Ultra Revive. "With this she'll heal in a matter of seconds...however this is the last one and will take another six months just to make another." I then put the revive in Lola's hands and stepped back along with Anthony.

~Lola's breathing stabilizes~

"Spencer , we have a guest." He said quickly turning around , and aiming his arm towards the open door. (So they followed her here , those bastards...I'll get revenge for her.) I suddenly rushed outside into the dusk environment , and for anything I could. A few seconds go by and I spotted a blue figure hiding behind some trees. In an instant I rushed for it and grabbed the pokemon by its furry collar.

"Agh-h D-dad stop , Y-you're hurting me!" "A-Anubis!? What the hell are you doing here!? I told you to stay and you disobeyed! I could have seriously hurt you ,without hesitation , if you hadn't said a damn thing! Why the hell did you even follow me here!?" I yelled , releasing him from my grasp. "I-i." He whimpered." "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT ANUBIS!" I yelled picking him up by the fur on his chest. ~Anubis begins to cry~ "I-I just wanted to know mor-" ~Spencer suddenly slaps Anubis hard across the face , completely knocking the sense of out him , leaving him paralyzed in mind~

"ANUBIS, GET INSIDE NOW!" I yelled. "R-right" he said. I then dropped him and faced ahead waiting for something to appear out of the woods. "Spencer stop, you're too angry to fight ,and if you try to mega evolve you'll enter rage mode." Lola said , leaning standing next to Anthony with a smile on her face. "Lola , looks like my invention worked." I said still staring off into the distance. "Please Spencer...The one coming for me is Scarlett. I really don't want you to fight my battles for me." She said walking outside to me and softly pushing me out of place. "Lola…" "~Smiling~ Just go home to your wife , and take your son and sleepy Sorey with you...I don't want my pupils to get hurt." She said.

"~Deep Exhale~" ...Fine…you've become such a role model that it's annoying." If the both of you think I'm going to allow that to happen , your funny...Lola ,you go with Spencer and take Sorey with you. I'm going to be the one to face Scarlett , it's best I do it because she most likely knows your weakness Lola , and Spencer's currently unable to Mega evolve." Anthony said. "You're right , clearly I haven't fully recovered. I should have saw that coming." Lola said. "Anthony , I have no doubt that you could defeat Scarlett...you better come out of this with minimal injuries." I said , giving him a high five. "I'll be fine. Now hurry and go."

He said pushing both me and Lola away. "Anubis , grab Sorey and let's go." I said quickly walking to my car with Lola , and Anubis holding ,sleeping Sorey behind. Now in the car I drove off quickly , hoping Scarlett wouldn't catch up to us. "Will Anthony be alright?" Anubis asked , seeming worried. "Of course he will , Scarlett can't sneak attack him so everything should be alright." She said. "Lola , why did this Scarlett person attack you in the first place?" Anubis asked.

"I'm guessing you haven't told yet?" She said glaring over at me.

"It was for a good reason." I said. "Do you want me to tell him then?" She asked. "No , I'll tell him once we get back." I said.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

(Finally , he's gonna tell me , being persistent really does work...still , this issue is so big that I has pokemon out trying to kill my dad. No wonder he's trying to hide it from me , he only wants to protect me.) "I'm such a idiot." I murmured. "Huh , what was that Anubis?" Dad said , looking back at me from the corner of his eye. "Oh it's nothing." I said quickly looking away. ~Later That Night~ When we finally got home we were greeted by my mom and Sylph waiting impatiently at the the front door. Lola quickly rushed sleeping Sorey to his bed in one of the guest room, after she did the same, and my dad stayed outside to chat with my mom. Now in my room with Sylph.

The second I sat on my bed Sylph pushed me on my back , and rested in the air above me with anger in his eyes. "Anubis! How could you just run off like that and not tell me where you were going! Do you have any idea how worried I was!? ~Beginning to cry~ A-and do you know how I would have felt if you hadn't came back!?" He cried bringing his head down to my chest. Slowly I reached up and and pulled him even closer to me. "Sylph , I didn't mean to hurt yo-""Bullshit!" He cried. "Nubis , you owe me. I don't what it is , just know you owe me!? He cried now running his cheek against my face.

(I think I know of a way to calm him down.) ~Anubis smiles~ "Hey Bae." I softly said, rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry for what I did , and I promise I'm gonna make it up to you. Sylph , I love you so much I would do nearly anything for you...I know I did wrong for not telling , it won't happen again I s~Sylph suddenly kisses Anubis~ "~Sylph tears suddenly changes to a bright blush~ Ya' said enough , Nubis…J-just take me already." He said smiling and adjusting himself so that he was repositioned right over my crotch. "A-are y-ou serious!" I said shocked at the erection he had been hiding.

"What's wrong a-aren't ya' gonna do it to me." He said blushing. "Y-yeah." With that I my erection grew pushing its way into Sylph's fresh hole. "It's so tight ,that it's kinda hard to move around in." I said slowly pushing my way in. "Ahh , i-i guess I'll have to loosen up a bit." He said , pushing down on my cock. "Ahhh." we moaned as it fully entered Sylph. I quickly grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up and down on it. "Yeessss , that's it fuck me harder Nubis!" He moaned , leaning in for a tight kiss. Since my front was still virgin I couldn't last very long and felt myself cumming soon. "You wanna get loaded?" I said sticking one of my fingers in his mouth.

He simply nodded in sheer pleasure and began to riding me faster , overwhelmed by it I suddenly busted my warm seed all over his insides. There was so much stored up that it forced my cock out and instantly began spilling from his hole. "~Breathing hard~ Next time...let's try...a new style…" Sylph said completely exhausted. I kissed him softly on the neck then pushed him off to the side of me. "...Sure thing...I'm gonna take a quick shower before I go chat with my dad. Wanna join me? I said extending a paw. "Yeah , j-just one thing though~Blushing~" he said standing from my bed , playing his hands...you have too...let me...eat your ass."

"WHAT!...Sylph , we just ha-""I know but I've always wanted to do it." He said approaching me from behind." "...fine...but you can't fuck me." I said. "Thanks bae." He said softly kissing and licking on my neck while hugging me. After the shower,which was...surprisingly enjoyable, I headed downstairs , there I saw my dad from out the large kitchen in front of the waterfall.

"Looks like it's about that time~Deep inhale~ ~Now outside~ "So you're finally ready? What took you so long?" He said looking back. "~Laugh~ That's not really important right now." I nervously said. "Sssuuurrreee...Anyway , take a seat I've got a lot to tell you.

"So Dad, exactly what do you do for a living and why did you have to hide it from me?" I asked. "Son , that's because I'm a Mega Evolution Researcher, I'm the main reason humans come to this country , I'm the reason organizations like Team MEGA are killing for Mega stones, and worst of all I'm the one that put so many innocent pokemon in danger including you and your mother." "Don't you think it would have been better to tell me than to keep me in the dark? What made you think hiding something this big was a good thing!?"

I kinda yelled.

"First Off , I'm your father , I have the right to decide what's good and bad for my son , secondly , I didn't tell you because I already knew how you would have reacted to it." He said, continuing to stare at the waterfall. I suddenly hugged him out of sheer sadness. "Dad! Still I love you and I worry about you on levels that you can't understand , ~Tears begin to rush down Anubis's face~and- "Son~ Spencer slowly pulls Anubis into a tight hug~ I do this all for a reason , and that's to protect the ones I love." "Even if it puts you in danger?" I cried into his shoulder. "Even that , Son." he said rubbing the back of my head gently with his paw.

"~Crying Slows~ Dad, is their anything I can do to help. I want to be able to fight beside you wherever these enemies appear?" I said , pushing myself off his shoulder. "I'm glad you asked , but...I'm upset that you did also…~Spencer grabs a gift box sitting on the ground next to him~ Here this is for you." Dad then gave me the box and stood along with me. "Well , open it." He said as I stared at the box. Ripping it open I found a weird looking bracelet it had a stone. The bracelet appears to be a glowing bright glowing blue ,and the stone , something about it reminded me of me somehow.

"Son , with this , I have no doubt that you'll be able to defend yourself against most enemies, however that doesn't mean I want you to fight them…I would appreciate it if you only used this during battles you absolutely need to,ones that only involve the pending lives." He said suddenly grabbing my shoulder and staring me deep into the eyes. "I understand." I said , looking back at him. "And...I'm sorry for hiding this from you for so long , I can't even begin to imagine the anxiety that you must have went through , the feeling of denial , and worse the thought of something bad going to happen~Despair appears in Spencer's eyes~ "Dad , please d-" "I won't cry son too many tears have already been shed…just be safe and don't put yourself in danger." he said pulling his arms away and walking back towards the house.

"Wait! Dad how am I supposed to use this?" I called out. "You'll know when the time comes." He said, entering the house through the kitchen's back door with warm smile. "Jeez Dad , thanks a lot." I said following behind , but just as I was going to enter sensed something evil and twisted it's like the same thing I felt around Zephyr when he snapped but ten time worse. "Huh , It's gone? What the hell is that?" "Hey Big Brother." (Huh?) I slowly turned around a saw Sorey (A sixteen year old Buizel) behind me , pulling on the tip of my tail. "Oh Sorey, what's wrong you look like you're about to cry?" I said , patting his head.

"I-I just wanted to sleep in your room with you , cause I-I-" "It's fine Sorey there's no need to ask , but I'll sleep in your room with you room ~Starches head~ Mine's a little occupied." I nervously said. "By who, your boyfriend or something ~Laughs~" he said jokingly. "~Laughs~ Whatever Sorey , come on let's get you back in bed." I said ,grabbing a hold of his paw , and walking him back to his bedroom where we both quickly fell asleep.

~Meanwhile outside the house in a nearby tree Ryu appears to be hold a gun made of pure aura , aimed at Spencer's bedroom window~ "~Smiling~ I hope you said your goodbyes Spencer , cause tomorrow without hesitation, I'm gonna kill you and your gay ass son!"

~The Next Morning , downstairs in the kitchen Lucy , Lola , Spencer and even Anthony appear to be enjoying some coffee~

~Normal P.O.V~

"So Anthony how did the fight against Scarlett go?" Spencer asked leaning against the kitchen sink , holding a cup of coffee. "It went fairly well , She nearly got me that high jump kick , while mega evolved." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "That move was the one that put me in the condition I was in." Lola said, holding the cup in her hand. "Anthony , how did you manage to defeat her?" Lucy said , pulling out a chair from the kitchen table. "I used the Aqua looplet I made to create water mirror , with that I confused Scarlett and and used a joint move : Aqua Jet + Surf , to capture her in ice. After I confirmed that the battle was over I had called the Police and turned her in.

"Impressive combo! How did you learn something like that?" Spencer asked suddenly ,leaning over the table towards Anthony. Before answer Anthony pulled sat back in his to avoid a near head bump with Spencer. "...Well , I actually learned it from watching Sorey while training." "Was this during his sleep training or awake , and can I go to your house to conduct more research on him." Anthony quickly scratches the back of his head and gives a warm smile to Lola while doing so. "Sure , as long as you don't invade his dreams like last time...I really don't want to move again...Oh that reminds me. Thanks Spencer and Lucy for your hospitality , I really appreciate it."

"Hey , anytime Anthony." Spencer said moving back to his coffee. " yeah , we don't really mind , I love all the company." Lucy said , taking a sip of her coffee. "The same goes for me you two." Lola said smiling. "Oh yeah , Lola. Is it true that you're Anubis's teacher in college?" Lucy said. "Why , indeed I am." Lola said. ~Anubis and Sorey suddenly exit the guestroom running their eyes~

"Oh , Anthony , I'm glad to see you're ok." Anubis asked Anthony. "I'm glad you are too Anubis, And Good morning Sorey are you ready to go home?" Anthony said. "Daddy! ~ Sorey quickly runs over to his father , nearly knocking him out his chair~ yeah I'm ready to go home…Thank you Spencer and Lucy for letting me sleep over , it was really fun." Sorey said , releasing his father so he could stand. "Anytime Sorey." Lucy said , giving him a comforting smile. "Well , are you ready Lola?" Anthony asked. "Yes , I'm ready. See you all another time." Lola said , finishing off her coffee and walking out the front door to Anthony's car with him and Sorey.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

"Good Morning, honey." Mom said ,walking over to kiss me on my forehead. "Morning , Son." Dad said , walking over to give me a hug. "Good Morning , ~quickly scans the kitchen~ have you'll seen Sylph?" I asked. "Yeah , he's outside practicing to fight his dad." My dad said. As he was doing so him and my mom walked outside on the patio and placed their coffee on the table , then took a seat. Not too long after I went outside and faced Sylph. "Hey Nubis , I came up with this really cool joint move." He said. But then out of nowhere I got this really bad feeling , it was like someone was watching me with murderous eyes."ANUBIS SYLPH GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!" My dad called.

In that same instance I heard a loud gun shot and felt an indescribable amount of pain in my shoulder that brough me down to my knees. "ANUBIS!" I heard my mom , dad , sylph yell in tone that should only be heard in scary movies. Looking over at my shoulder I found blood leaking from a fresh wound. In that same instance the pain intensified as I began to cry at the sight all the blood.

Suddenly a Lucario with a crimson red aura appeared leaping from a nearby tree. "Anubis , we have to now , or else we may die here." Sylph said in a breaking tone. "A-lright , I'll try." I said trembling as I stood. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS." Dad yelled charging at Ryu at full speed. ~Two gunshots are heard~ In reaction to that sudden sound I heart sped up and time around me slowed as I saw my dad falling to the ground.

Quickly I broke away from Sylph and ran towards my dad ,as he fell in pain to the ground , out of sheer sadness and for some reason anger. (He must pay for what he did.) I though. As I reached for the bracelet. In that instant I was engulfed in a blinding light that lasted momentarily, the second I emerges from it I had Mega evolved and had the lucario by the arm. "WHY!?" I cried , holding his arm so that he couldn't aim his gun. "Because it's my job." ~Ryu suddenly jumps while still being held by Anubis , and kicks him in in the face , causing him to fall back near his injured father~

"~Aims a handgun at Anubis's face while walking over to Spencer , who's bleeding out slowly on the ground , laying on his back in pain~ "Spencer , tell me where all the Mega Stones are now! If you don't I'll kill you son righ-"~ A large water shuriken suddenly knocks the handgun from Ryu~ in response Ryu quickly jumped back saying "Bastard!" . "Spencer , hold on just a bit longer please." Sylph said quickly running in front of Spencer to where Anubis. "Come on Anubis enough being weak , have to fight to protect the ones we love." Sylph said.

The second Sylph touched my paw a bright light engulfed him also , within seconds Sylph reappeared in the same position but as Ash-Greninja! "Crap , I didn't plan for this...Whatever I'll just have to use this!~ Ryu pulls out a Lucarionite~ "Sylph , we have to finish this now." ( my vision is starting to get a bit blurry)I said trying to maintain my balance. "Right." Sylph said, beginning to charge what seemed like a dark pulse. I began to charge a Dragon's pulse. "With this Union move , we'll defeat you." Me and Sylph said in unison. "The hell you are." Ryu said competing his mega evolution and dashing at us with extreme speed.

"Hold it!" ~Ryu is suddenly stopped in place by Sylph using shadow sneak to paralyze him~ "No! How the hell did-" "Now's our chance , Anubis." Sylph called out. "Right." I said. Trying to block out the agonizing pain of being shot , I launched my Dragon pulse high into the sky with sylph's Dark pulse , which quickly split into seven different strains that wrapped themselves around my dragon pulse turning it pitch black. "What's wrong Ryu ya' look frantic?" Sylph said in a interesting tone. "Fuck you!~ Ryu suddenly forms a rocket launcher out of aura~ In that same moment light from the sun became blocked as our union move began to fall back towards the ground at Ryu.

"Oh no!" Sylph said nervously breaking his hold on Ryu. In that same instance Ryu dropped the rocket launcher and dashed between us , where he suddenly put us both in a tighting choke hold. "Ack-Let go." I yelled. "If this is where I'm gonna die , I might as well bring company with me. Suddenly, the grass and waterfall began to behave oddly the closer the union move got. It seems like it could hit at any moment. I really don't want to die here'~Beginning to cry~ "Nubis , I'll be alright." Sylph said , shooting me a warm smile. "Hold up! WHERE THE HELL IS SPENCER'S BODY!?" Ryu yelled tightening his grip on us. With the union move mere seconds away Sylph somehow used substitution to get us away from Ryu and teleport us to the top of the waterfall where my mom had been treating dad's wounds.

"~Laughs~ Damn they got away… Nikko , I love you , always, be strong for me." Ryu said , suddenly being completely engulfed by the union move. The explosion was so great that it nearly destroyed our house and the forest surrounding it. ~Sylph and Anubis return to normal~ The second they did Anubis collapsed from blood lost. Leaving both Sylphand Lucy panicked. Not to long later , Anthony , and Lola reappeared from the front , and rushed over to to Lola and her heal pulse , Spencer was able to awaken from what seemed like near death. The only problem now is Anubis who lies barely breathing.

~Elsewhere~

~Inferno's P.O.V~

This scent!? He's back! My trainer has finally returned. Out of excitement I rushed to the entrance of the base where I found my trainer ( Etiraeso), waiting with a smile and open arms. "Inferno , I've got another job for you." He said embracing me. "Anything!" I yelled frantically. "Come with me to the Kalos , and put an end to this annoying ass trainer named Noel , along with his homosexual team." He said ,releasing me from his grasp. "Right , I LOVE TO GET MY CLAWS DIRTY!"


	16. Snow, The Hakamo-o

Anubis, The Lucario

Zephyr, The Luxray

Inferno, The Houndoom

Virgil, The Swampert

Prometheus, The Charizard

Scarlett, The Lopunny

Lucy, The Lopunny

Spencer, The Lucario.

Snow, The Hakamo-o

Levi, The Samurott

Aaron, The Typhlosion

Lola, The Gardevoir

Teransu, The Trainer

Kukui, The Pokemon Professor

Arie, The Trainer

Rei, The Trainer

One day in a base located off the coast of the Pokemon governed country. A single trainer appears to be heading towards Team MEGA's island base.

It's been a week since I last talked to Inferno and the others. I hope the assignments I gave them weren't too difficult. Afterall, all they had to do was kill a few scientists and take their research. Walking down the hallway, I slowly began to arrive at the largest room of the base. There I found Virgil, The Swampert, Scarlett, The Lopunny, Prometheus, The Charizard, and Inferno, The houndoom. Inferno alone quickly rushed and licked me frantically. "Tell me, how did it go? Have you all completed your missions-Oh wait, someone's missing. Don't tell me, Ryu, The Lucario has-." "Died. yeah… He died when trying to retrieve the remaining Mega stones from Spencer, The Lucario," Virgil said interrupting me. He appears depressed about it. "That's unfortunate… but, because he did not successfully complete his mission, we have more work to do, so let's get to-," I was Suddenly interrupted. Seconds later, I began hearing laughing coming from the same way I entered the base. In that instant, Inferno, Virgil, and Scarlett quickly entered defensive stances around me to protect me. "I'm sorry, I just find it so funny that you'd waste your time stealing stones that are found all over the world on a daily basis. It's a textbook definition of hilarious! No, I mean stupid! To think one for your Pokemon was killed because of one of your foolish desires," The voice laughed! Slowly, the trainer began to come into view. He appears to be a male with dark caramel Alolan skin. "How the hell did you get in here," Inferno growled at him questioningly.

"I entered the same way your dumb-ass trainer did," The trainer said. "How dare you! If anyone here's a dumb-ass it's you! Scarlett, attack!" "Don't you dare insult Arie," She yelled! Scarlett suddenly jumped high in the air, but before she could begin her descent, Prometheus flew up, grabbed her by the head, and slammed her hard into the ground in front of me. Seconds later, the smell of blood began to spread around the room from the freshly made hole Prometheus made with Scarlett's body. Unwilling to look down now lifeless body, I quickly stared fearfully into Prometheus's eyes. "Prometheus, you'd betray me!?" "To be fair, it's not betrayal when he wasn't even with you to begin with," The trainer said stepping in. Slowly, he began to walk over to Prometheus's side. "Arie, let me deal with the both of them! I'll avenge Scarlett right here," Inferno yelled! As much as I want to avenge Scarlett, I'm afraid of losing Inferno in the process. Unaware that I was now wearing a worried face, Swampert and Inferno slowly began to lose the will to fight. "Trainer, what's your name," I asked slowly beginning to submit to my defeat. "Seriously, giving up already? How pathetic! I suppose, my name will be the last name you and your Pokemon ever hear. But, before then, Prometheus, is there anyone here of value to you," He asked rubbing Prometheus on the head. "I want the runt, you kidnapped, molested, and traumatized, Inferno. Tell me where he is? Where is the runt named Zephyr," Prometheus yelled questioningly while slowly approaching us as he did. "Why should I tell you, you're still gonna kill us either way," Inferno said. "Arie, there might be a way for us to survive this. We need to Mega evolve, but to do that we'll need distance," Virgil whispered in my ear. "Good plan, but we'll need to move fast to get this to work."

"Oh fine, be difficult, Prometheus, we'll just have to look for Zephyr ourselves. Kill them-," The trainer said being interrupted by me. "I don't think so! Inferno use smokescreen!" In an instant, Inferno quickly used smokescreen, covering the room with a thick black smoke, allowing me, him, and Virgil hurried to the entrance, but just as we exited, we we're stopped by an awaiting Tyrantrum! My heart suddenly dropped in fear at the sight of it. "It-It's freaking hopeless, isn't it!? That trainer is going to kill us." Suddenly, the light of Mega evolution shined from two different directions, looking up I quickly noticed that Inferno and Virgil had Mega evolved. "Now do you understand how the innocent Pokemon you've ordered to kill feel at the moment of death? That feeling of despair you're experiencing right now, it's a bitch isn't it," The trainer laughed, exiting the base. When he emerged fully into the light. He ordered his Tyrantrum to kill Inferno and Virgil. They fought hard to protect me, but ultimately they were killed by the Tyrantrum stomping on them. Unable to move and unable to process anything due to fear, I waited on my knees to meet my ultimate demise.

~Rei's POV~

(This trainer is pathetic, he's weak with little to no backbone. Sure he can order a Pokemon to kill another and not feel guilty about it, but when the situation is reversed on him, he cowers and falls into despair. This is why him and his bullshit Team M.E.G.A needs to be eradicated. I slowly walked towards him and leaned down to stare him in his miserable looking face. "My name is Rei, and I'm here to awaken a force that'll put me on top of the world. At least you'll be spared the Nightmare that's soon to come." I slowly stood and ordered Tyrantrum to stomp the trainer to death. In that moment, I began to walk back into the base. When I reached the main headquarters, I found Prometheus holding an unconscious Pokemon he called Zephyr. "Prometheus, why him," I asked approaching him. "Zephyr didn't deserve anything that happened to him. Inferno did so many twisted things to him, I simply feel that Zephyr deserves to return to the life he once had," He said bringing the Luxray closer to me. "I see, in that case, I'll help him, but if he interferes with our plans, I'm going to have you put him down," I said reaching for a Pokeball in my pocket. Prometheus nodded in understanding and placed Zephyr down in front of me. I quickly released Vex, a Xatu, in front of Zephyr.

"Rei, what can I do for you," He asked. "I need you to wipe this Pokemon's memories of all that Team M.E.G.A has done to him. Afterwards, once that's done, figure out where he came from and return him to that place. Then, you'll return and we'll begin our search for the relics. As for you Prometheus, I want you to head back to the Alola and pick up our little spy that will be attending the college here. After giving them their orders, I walked away to carefully begin examining my new base.

Later that night on the Pokemon governed country in Anubis's house. Anubis still appears to be knocked out cold on his bed.

~Anubis's POV~

As I opened my eyes, I found myself floating in a dark red void. (It feels almost like a dream. If that's the case, It's odd that my dream even looks like this. It's almost like it's tainted by an evil aura. Whatever's happening, I'll have to deal with it quickly.) Beginning to close my eyes, I began to meditate in search of this strange aura. A few seconds pass and I began sensing the abnormal abundance of a familiar emotion. "This feeling, it's… the same one my friend Zephyr dealt with before he went missing. But, why would that emotion be inside of me? This doesn't make sense."

Suddenly, I began to hear a voice similar to mine, but with much more of an ominous tone coming from everywhere! "Anubis, are you really that stupid? Don't you know that I am an emotion that resides within everyone," It said as It laughed menacingly! I quickly stood in search of it, only to find it manifesting directly behind me! I turned to face it, and to my surprise, found that it was a complete copy of me, with the exception of deep red menacing pupils. (Hmmp, as menacing as it is, I can't show fear. After all, it might end up controlling me like it did Zephyr.I suppose I'll humor it for a bit.) "Heh, I guess I was foolish to believe that I lacked Bloodlust. That is what you are, aren't you?"

"Obviously, I am the uncontrollable emotion that desires to kill another," It said laughing evilly in my face. (Uncontrollable, huh. I won't let you torture me like you did my friend Zephyr!) "In that case, you'd better listen up. I don't want you to control me like you did my friend, and I definitely don't want to end up like the guy that hurt me and my family, so I suppose, if I can't get rid of you, I'll just have to suppress you with the one feeling that can overcome bloodlust." I began to smile, and in that moment, begin to summon up an emotion much deeper than despair, and yet more passionate than bloodlust. Love! In a matter of seconds, the bloodlust copy of me began to lose its temper the moment it sensed my aura change. "You wouldn't! I won't allow you," It said sounding panicked. Quickly grabbing it's head in pain it shook and yelled in pain.

"I think I'm starting to get you. You can only control your victims through fear. That fear comes from a host who's afraid of the power that they have, and what they might end up doing to another, right? And if that's true, the only way to counter you is to love you. Essentially, I'll be acknowledging the power inside me and accepting it. I'll love it, and use it to protect the ones I hold dear to me," I quickly hugged him lovingly. "Stop it! Stop this," Its panics grew more violently the closer my lips grew to its. Meanwhile, the void around us began changing. "Anubis, If you do this, know I will not fade completely from you! Know that I will come back to h-," In that moment, I quickly pushed my lips against it to shut it up. When I did, I noticed that the void was fading along with him. Meanwhile, I could feel myself beginning to awake.

I slowly begin to awake on my comfortable bed looking at the dark ceiling. Silence lingered for awhile, until I was Suddenly hit with a feeling of weakness and fatigue. I quickly found it difficult to move my body. Examining myself, by moving only my head, I found that I was wrapped in a lot of bloody bandages. I Slowly looked to my left, towards the window, only to find that it was nighttime outside. (I wonder how long I've been out for?) Slowly, scooting to the edge of my bed, I tried to stand, but was quickly overwhelmed by an enormous pain that surged through my body, causing me to fall to the ground helpless. Crying out in pain, I still stood slowly, and managed to make my way to my closed door. I slowly opened it, and very carefully began walking downstairs limping with each step. When I arrived at the ground floor, I could feel my legs preparing to give out. "Mom, Dad," I quickly called out in pain. "Honey, you're finally awake," My mother yelled running towards me from her room and embracing me tightly! "Agh! Mom! My wounds, you're going to open them," I yelled! "Sorry, honey, I'm just so happy to see you out of bed. I-I was worried that you'd never leave it," she cried releasing me from her loving embrace to wipe her tears. "Son," My dad yelled! As my he quickly approached me, my legs suddenly gave out, and I began to fall, but before I even came close to hitting the ground, him and mom caught me, and quickly moved me to the couch. "Son, how are you feeling," Dad asked. "Honestly I feel weak and tired, but I had to get out of bed," I said watching as they began to change my bandages.

"Mom, is Sylph okay," I asked sounding worried. In that moment, an upsetting look suddenly overcame her. (What's with that face she's wearing?) "M-mom, is he okay," I asked sounding concerned. "Son, Sylph, is no longer with us. His father, he… He sent him away to another region," I suddenly sat up in shock, only to be hit with an enormous amount of pain from all over! "D-Dad, you're kidding! This is only region that Pokemon have authority over! Any Pokemon outside of this region runs the risk of being captured," I yelled uncontrollably! "We know... But there was nothing we could do. We tried to convince his father to allow him to stay with us, but he refused to listen. We're sorry honey," My mother sadly said. (So Sylph's gone…) Tears quickly formed in my eyes. As I increasingly became more emotionally unstable, my mother calmed me with her gentle, yet loving, hug. (Sylph… I'll keep you forever in my heart.) I slowly wiped my tears and calmed myself as best as possible. "Dad, how long have I been out for," I asked watching as he and Mom finished up on my bandages.

"Unfortunately, you've been out for about three weeks now. Me and your mom were so focused on your recovery, that we did a poor job of staying in contact with Lola and the others," He said standing and reaching for his tablet nearby. "Do you know how long it's going to take for me to fully recover," I asked attempting to stand. "Anubis, don't push yourself," My mother said worryingly. (Honestly, just standing alone is a struggle, but I have to do this!) "Son, you scare me sometimes. Anyway, you can make a full recovery in about three more weeks, if you receive a daily dose of healing and medication from your mom, the only problem is, you'll end up missing the beginning week of school," he said watching as I endured the pain. I quickly took a step forward. "That's fine by me, I'll make up whatever work I missed in no time," i determinedly yelled!not "Oh dear, Anubis please don't push yourself too hard," my mother said. "I'll be fine. I just need to get back into shape," I quickly punched the air in front of me and stared off into the distance with confident eyes. (Soon, I'll be back to normal. I promise I'll get strong enough to protect my friends and family, so that nothing like this ever happens again.) Then I was hit a suddenly surge of pain! "Oww," I cried out in pain!

The next day in the Alola region somewhere in Hau'oli City on Melmele island. A trainer and his Hakamo-o appear to be talking.

~Snow's POV~

"Snow, are you ready," My trainer asked smiling as he held his hand out to me. "Sigh, Teransu, please tell remind me of why you want me to go to this region," I asked. "Really? You forgot already? Sigh, Snow, you forgetful little Hakamo-o. of all my Pokemon you're the only one I believe will have lots of fun. Basically, I'm sending you to the Pokemon only region to enroll in a popular college t-." "Yeah, I remember now," I quickly interrupted him. "Snow, that was mean," He yelled. (First the Ultra beast and now this. I don't like how the international police use him to do things that they can't do themselves. "It sucks…," I mumbled. He quickly leaned close to me and kissed me on the forehead saying: "It's cool Snow, we're only gonna be apart for a short while. While we're apart, I want you to train your best and to protect yourself," he said. Slowly professor Kukui approached us from a nearby ship. "Are you ready to depart," He asked looking at me. I grew increasingly nervous. Suddenly, that feeling slowly faded with the warm feel of Teransu's hand on my head. "Snow, just make sure you come back to me, and don't do anything that would get you into trouble," He yelled tightly hugging me. "Agh, Teransu, stop, I'll be good," I complained.

(I'm going to miss you Teransu.) Teransu began to cry, watching as I walked towards the boat with Kukui. But, before I stepped on the boat, I suddenly turned and ran back to hug Teransu! "Teransu," I yelled crying into his shirt! "Snow, you're as soft as ever," He laughed holding me in his arms tightly. After minutes passed, I pulled away from him slowly and bored the small boat with Kukui. Seconds later, a bell sounded and the boat began to departed from the port. I watched as my trainer grew increasingly further and further away. "Snow, you'll be fine, there are plenty of other pokemon from different regions that attend that school.

Teransu has faith in you, he believes that you'll grow extraordinarily stronger from this experience," Kukui said. " I understand that, but professor, how will I be able to stay in contact with him," I asked. The professor quickly turned holding something similar to the Xtransceiver I once saw in the Unova region. "With this you'll be able to contact Teransu's rotom dex. If the a time were to come when you would accidentally break it, you'll need to take it to get repaired by a Lucario named Spencer. He's my personal assistant and will be happy to assist you in nearly anything, Technology-wise." He said putting the device on my wrist. A few hours later, the region slowly came into view. "We'll be departing at the port soon." He said slowing the boat. "Okay, but how will I get to the college?" I asked approaching the front of the boat. "You'll be picked up by one of Spencer's research partner, specifically a Gardevoir named Lola. She's a very kind woman; I also believe she's a professor at the college who specializes in Strategies." He said pulling up at the port. As I stepped of the boat I was met by Lola, who was eager to meet me.

After saying my farewell to Kukui, I walked over to Lola who was waiting near her car. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Snow. My name is Lola, and I'm the strategics professor at the Pokemon Battle College," She said shaking my claw enthusiastically. I quickly got into the car with her. And, In a matter of minutes we were off towards the college. (I can't believe I'm so nervous about attending a battle college. Teransu trained me well, so I shouldn't really be worried about not being able to fight and stuff. But, why do I get the strange feeling that weird things are gonna happen during my time there.) I stared out the window, watching as we passed countless trees quickly. Slowly, a large building began to come into view. (Is that the college!? It's so big!) "We're nearly there now," Lola said. "I can't wait!" When we arrived, Lola quickly parked into the professor's parking lot and exited the car with me. "Thanks to professor Kukui, you've already been registered as a student. The first thing we need to do is go pick up your identification along with your dorm key. Afterwards, I'll show you around, specifically, the battle arena," She giggled leading me into the school. "Whoa, this place is amazing!" while walking down the hall with Lola, I was completely blown away by the diversity of Pokemon here.

Beginning to pick up on where we were I found that Lola had stopped and was talking to a Blissey. The Blissey handed her a special photo I.D with my face and name on it along with a key. "Snow, these are yours. On the back of your I.D you'll find your dorm number. I'll leave finding your dorm up to you. I have a few things to attend to. Later, I'll come find you and we'll talk about the placement test. See you later," Lola said teleporting away. "Huh, looks like I get some time to myself. First things first, I'll have to go find my room.

I quickly turned over my newly obtained I.D and found my dorm number at the bottom right hand corner of it. "225, huh. I'm guessing that's on the second floor." Beginning to look around the semi-crowded halls, I quickly found a nearby elevator. I entered and rode it to the second floor. Exiting I found that my dorm wasn't too much further. "220, 221, 222… There, 225." (Well, I've made it to my dorm. I wonder who's going to be inside when I enter. I guess there's only one way to find out." Inserting the key slowly into the door, I slowly turned it until I heard the door unlock. As I did my heart rate increased with each passing second. I quickly took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I entered the room. When I entered completely, a caught a glimpse of a large blue Pokemon from the corner of my eye. "So you're gonna be my roommate for the year," The Pokemon asked. I quickly turned to greet him, to my surprise, found that he was a Samurott.

"Yeah, I suppose so, my name is Snow, it's nice to meet you," I said shaking his claw. "Nice to meet you, my name is Leviathan, but you can call me Levi for short," he said while laying down on his bed smiling. Afterwards, I quickly jumped on the other bed in the room and started to examine the place from there. (Levi's pretty big, but even so, this room's so big that the two of us have plenty of room to do things and not feel cramped.) "Hey, Snow, is this your first year here? And, may I ask where you're from," he asked turning on his back and looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm from the Alola region, and this is actually my first time ever attending a college," I said looking him in the eyes. "How cool, you're the first person I've met that's from the Alola region. You know, I've always wanted to battle someone from there," He smiled turning over on his stomach. He quickly started to stare at me with a battle ready gaze. "Say, I know you just got here and all, but I challenge you to a battle," He said quickly climbing off his bed.

"Ha! I accept! But, won't we end up destroying the room if we did battle," Ha, what makes you think we're gonna fight here, specialness, follow me," He said leaving the room with me following behind. "Where are we going," I asked. "To the battle arena, there we'll have our little battle. Oh, before I forget, you should know that I don't battle for fun, I only battle when I want something," he said slowly licking his lips and glancing behind towards me. (Shit, I think he's serious. If I lose this battle there's no telling what he might do to me.) As we were walking there, I could help but think of the things he might do to me. (Oddly enough, I could imagine him pinning me down on his bed and lightly kissing on my neck, and at the same time, using one his claws to to loosen my Virgin hole. Ughhhhh! What I'm thinking! I won't lose! I won't end up someone's bitch on the first day!) Unaware that I was blushing, Levi stopped and turned to face me. "What's this, are you a little Cherry boy, Snow. Don't worry, when I win and we get back to the dorm, I'm gonna make you ride me all night long," he said softly in my ear. His warm breath near my ear mosied my skin and made my blush glow brighter. "Levi, you're a bit overconfident about all this," I said continuing to follow him towards the battle arena. "Just wait," he said picking up his pace.

When we arrived at the battle arena my breath was taken away by the massiveness of it all. Even though there were a lot of Pokemon battling in it, their was still plenty of room for me and Levi to fight. "Snow, we came here to fight not to sightsee," he said quickly getting into position on the opposite side of the mini battlefield we were on. "Fine, after I win, I'll just have you show me around the college," I said entering an offensive battle stance. A few seconds of silence passed. Then, in an instant Levi dashed at me while being engulfed in a veil of water. I put up a block and endured the attack! (Damn, I underestimated his power.) Slowly beginning to be pushed backwards by Levi, I quickly began to use Thunder punch! In a matter of seconds electricity began to channel towards my right claw! With it, I punched Levi hard in face, knocking him back and ,throwing off his attack. "Damn, you're strong," He said drawing his shoulder swords!

Without a second to waste he rushed me and began swinging at me repeatedly, able to see all his attacks In slow motion, I dodged them with ease and quickly kneed him in the face! "Now's my chance," I yelled. With him being slightly disoriented. I grabbed him by the arm, flipped and slammed him into the ground in front of me. He quickly grew angered. As he did his jaws he quickly stood and his jaws suddenly swelled up with water! "A Hydro Pump! I can't let them leave his mouth," I called out! Quickly using double team while running towards him to confuse him. He suddenly launched the Hydro Pump and destroyed all of my decoys, Unaware that I was above him, I quickly locked my claws together used Thunder punch again, but this time I channeled electricity through both my claws while in mid air. Quickly falling towards him, I slammed them on Levi's head, and in an instant, a sudden explosion of electricity engulfed us both!

The sound of Levi yelling in pain filled the arena for a few seconds. When the explosion claimed and the dirt around us settled, I found that Levi on the ground struggling to stand. "Damn it," he sighed in pain. "That's all you had? I was hoping for much more of a challenging fight. Jeez, you didn't even get my blood pumping," I said helping him up. He laughed in pain. "I underestimated you, that's all. I'll admit, You're pretty strong for a first year. If you're good enough you might actually test into rank A through the placement test," he said smiling. (Rank A?) "Hey, Levi," someone suddenly yelled approaching us from nearby. A bully looking Typhlosion approached us. "Levi, I heard you getting your ass kicked from all the way over there, so I ran over here as quick as possible to watch," The Typhlosion said jokingly. Suddenly, Levi punched him in the face.

"Snow, I'd like to introduce you to my mate, Aaron, don't let him get too close, he will try and take advantage of you," Levi said. "Aye, that's mean, what happened to: "Ah, fuck me harder daddy Aaron," Aaron mocked. I suddenly grew an uncomfortable blush on my face and turned away from them. "Agh, Aaron, you said you would say anything to anyway you ass," Levi yelled beating on Aaron's chest. I slowly turned back only to find that the two were engaged in a passionate kiss! (Are you kidding me right now!? I could have sworn my roommate was just flirting with me not to long ago, where the hell is the loyalty in that damn relationship!?) "Oh, I should have mentioned earlier that I had a mate, sorry Snow," he apologized.

"Yeah, it's whatever, just do be doing the thing in the dorm while I'm there. Aside from that, you lost a bet, so why do you begin the tour," I said smirking at him. Suddenly a Gardevoir appeared in front of me holding a book bag similar to the one Teransu wore. "Actually, I'll be doing that, did you forget already," She asked jokingly. "No, I just thought you were coming to find me much later-Anyway, why do you have my trainer's bag," I asked curiously. She quickly handed to me and smiled. "Your trainer said that he'd forgot to give that you, I'm just doing him a favor by dropping it off to you. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot to show you in such little time," She said leading me out the arena.

Meanwhile just outside the school grounds a Luxray appears to be awaking from a nap.

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

I slowly sat up with a throbbing headache. "Mmm, where am I?" Looking around, I found that I was just a few feet away from the school underneath in the shade of a large tree. (How long was I asleep for?) "Zephyr," A familiar voice yelled. It seemed to have come from behind me. I turned slowly and found an Infernape running towards me. "Huh? Jin!?"

To Be Continued...


	17. I won't change!

Chapter 17

Anubis, The Lucario  
Zephyr, The Luxray  
Spencer, The Lucario  
Lola, The Gardevoir  
Lucy, The Lopunny  
Snow, The Hakamo-o  
Jin, The Infernape  
Inferno, The houndoom  
Damien, The Luxray

Zephyr's P.O.V

Jin suddenly embraced me almost like he hasn't seen me in awhile. (Why? I've only been gone for a few days.) "Zephyr, where have to been; you've been gone for so long," he said with sorrow in his voice. I began looking at him oddly. "Jin, once I went to visit my father I came right back, that only took about three days," I said worryingly. Jin released me from his embrace and stood in front of me, looking down on me with pity. Suddenly a distance voice called out his voice. "Jin, there you are. Why'd you have to run off like that, especially when we were just about to kiss," A male Blaziken asked quickly running up to Jin and hugging him from behind. Suddenly, I grew cold and upset at the sight of the way Blaziken was touching Jin. My lips began to tremble and my heart rate slowed. (So basically, you've dumped me for someone else. I guess I can't blame you. I'm not worth loving anyway.) "Zephyr, I just couldn't wait any longer," Jin said softly staring into my eyes. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. "Jin, thanks for the fun times," I said quickly standing and running off away from the college. "I don't need him!" As I ran, the thoughts of me and him together began to surface. Seemingly endless tears leaked rolled down my face. The time we first met, the first time he told me he loved me, and even the first time we fucked, all those beautiful times shared are now a buried memory never to be dug up again. Unaware of where I was going I suddenly tripped on a rock and scraped my face on the ground in front of an approaching car.

"Hey are you al-Zephyr," The Pokemon yelled quickly exiting the car. I slowly lifted up my head and found that their was a Lucario kneeling in front of me! I quickly sat up and smelled the Lucario. "Spencer," I yelled quickly tackling him to the ground and quickly licking his face. "Zephyr, what happened to you? You've been missing for about a month. Me, Lola, Lucy, Anubis, and Anthony have all been searching for you ever since you went missing," Spencer said hugging me tightly. (Missing?) "I've been missing? But, it was only yesterday that I visited my dad to get that device you made for me," I said seeming unsure. Spencer quickly placed his paw on my head and closed his eyes probably to read my aura. "I see, Zephyr I'm taking you to my house. Someone has messed with you memories," He said sounding concerned. I quickly jumped into the backseat of his car and waited for him to enter and drive off wagging my tail as I did. "Jeez, are you excited about the car ride or seeing Anubis, he asked starting up the car and driving off. "I'm just glad I ran into you, I kinda just had a serious break up." My tail stopped wagging and as it did I began to bury my face into my paws. "I see, Anubis's also having a tough time with something similar. Before I left, I decided to check up on him in his room, but before I could even reach the door, I heard him crying hard into his pillow," He said seemingly concerned. "Huh, did something happen to Sylph," I asked. Spencer quickly looked back at me. "Yeah, let's just say that he's never coming back," He said. (Anubis, neither of us deserve this, do we?)

A few minutes later, we arrived at Spencer's house. When we did, I noticed that the air had a delicious scent to it. (Must be some of Lucy's delicious cooking.) My mouth began to water. At the same time, I could hear the sound of someone training coming from behind the house. Spencer and I quickly walked to the back only to find that Anubis was repeatedly punching the air! He appears to be bleeding lightly from multiple parts of his body, but even so, that didn't stop him from continuing. Then, he caught a glance of me. In a matter of seconds, he stopped training and stared at me from a distance. Slowly, tears began to form in his eyes as he ran towards me! "Zephyr, you're alive, this is amazing," He yelled hugging me tightly. I buried my head into his neck and held him tightly crying as I did. Then, I caught a closer look at his wounds. "Anubis, who did this to you," I asked staring him in the eyes. "The same group of Pokemon that kidnapped you," he said wiping away some of his tears. "Kidnapped!" ( I was kidnapped?) Slowly, I began to think about what Jin and Spencer said to me. I quickly stood and looked Spencer who was holding tear filled Lucy. "Spencer, what if someone did something my mind, how would I fix it," I asked. "Well, Lola's the only one we know who can probably fix this. Oh, that reminds me." Spencer quickly takes out his tablet and calls Lola.

"Zephyr, you'll remember everything soon, I promise," Anubis said rubbing my forehead. I giggled a bit and sat down next to him. Together we looked up at the sky and began chatting. "Anubis, did you know about Jin," I asked trying my hardest not to cry. "Unfortunately, I wouldn't know, because I've been in a coma ever since that fight with that Lucario from Team M.E.G.A," Anubis said looking at the waterfall. (Poor Anubis, he's been through a lot, I hope he's at least able to make a full recovery.) "Zephyr, Anubis," someone suddenly yelled from Anubis's house. We quickly looked over and found that Lola was quickly running our way! We stood quickly only to be tackled to the ground with her hugging the both of us tightly. "Ugh, Lola," me and Anubis cried out. Looking Lola in the face, I found that she was crying a storm on us. "Umm, Lola-," "I've missed the both of you so much. You two know you're like my own children, right? Anubis, I spent days hoping that you'd awake from that coma. And, Zephyr, the second Spencer called me and told me that he'd found you, I rushed over here as quick as possible. I even brought a student with me," She cried holding lovingly. After a few minutes she finally released us. (I had no idea Lola had such deep feeling for the two of us. I guess her and my dad have some Seriously deep ties.) I quickly glanced over at Anubis only to find that he's blushing nervously. ( What the what!?)

~Anubis's P.O.V~

I quickly noticed the student Lola mentioned. (Woah, so he's the student Lola brought with her. He's really cute.) I blushed nervously and looked away the second he noticed me staring at him. (Oh Jeez, I was caught staring! I hope he does think I'm a weirdo. Maybe another peak won't hurt.) When I looked up again I noticed that he doing the same thing with a serious blush on his face. (He's blushing!?) Suddenly, I began to lose track of my thoughts. "Honey, are you alright," My mother asked suddenly jumping in my face! I jumped back and feel to the ground in shock. "Mom, don't do that," I yelled. She giggled and helped me up. Slowly, my father and Lola's cute guest walked over to us. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Everyone, this is Snow, he's a new student at the college," Lola said introducing him. (Snow. What a cute name.) I shot him an accidental smile. "It's nice to meet you all," Snow said. "Likewise," my father said shaking his claw. Seconds later we all did the same. "Alright, now that's out the way, let's get down to business. Lucy, I'm going to need your help with calming Zephyr just in case he goes into shock," She said gently laying her hand on his head. "Will it really be that bad," Zephyr asked licking her hand softly. "Considering you forgot about… Nevermind, you'll remember soon. Zephyr, please stay strong," Lola said. My mother quickly kneeled down and kissed Zephyr's forehead. "Honey, I want you and Snow to give us some privacy. Meanwhile, Dear, would you please keep an eye on the food," Mom said. Seconds later, my father headed off back into the house towards the kitchen, While I took two to the front of the house where we watched the sun begin to set. (Honestly, I wanted to stay back there with Zephyr. I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. I hope he doesn't get too down when he remembers what happened to his father Damien.) Sitting on the front porch with Snow, I nervously held my paws together. "Zephyr," I whispered with a hint of sadness in my voice. "How close are the two of you," Snow asked.

"Very, he's a childhood friend. I'm really worried that he might end up embracing the very thing that caused him to go missing." I looked up and slowly began to feel the aura surrounding me, in hopes that was still okay. "Caused him to go missing? What was that exactly," Snow curiously asked. "It's many things in this region it's an emotion called bloodlust. It feeds off the negative emotions of pokemon and convert it into power it uses to manipulate its host," I said. "An emotion that everyone has," Snow said sounding confused. I slowly placed my paw on his head and giggled a bit. "Don't worry about it," I said jokingly. "By the way, I think you're kinda cute." Snow suddenly blushed and turned his head nervously. "Hey, I'm not cute, I'm cool," He exclaimed suddenly standing in front of me posing heroically. I giggled blushing.

Meanwhile in the backyard Lola appears to be psychically linked with Zephyr.

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

(I don't know what's going to end up happening to me once I regain my locked memories, I just hope I can endure whatever secrets they hold.) "Zephyr, are you ready," Lola asked telepathically. "Yes." (No matter what I remember, I promise I won't change. I'll keep being the me that I've always been.) In that moment I closed my eyes and found myself in a mysterious dark void alone. In front of me rested a large locked door. (Could this be the thing blocking my memory?) Suddenly, a key appeared floating in front of me, on it was Lola's smiling face. Slowly, I began to feel as if I was slipping from reality, the cool relaxing breeze I once felt was disappearing along with the feel of Lola and Lucy's hands on my fur. "It's time." I grabbed the key with my tail and slowly began to unlock the ominous door. As it began to open, I found myself suddenly being engulfed by a bright light. Seconds later, I found myself standing outside my house. I got this really ominous feeling that something bad was about to happen. My stomach ached in pain with butterflies wanting to burst out, and at the same time, my head became so light, I felt as if I could pass out at any moment. "Why? Why am I getting so worked up from just standing here?" Suddenly, I heard a loud scream coming from inside the house. "Daddy!?" I quickly ran inside only to slip in blood! My eyes narrowed and I nearly fainted at the sight of it, but that didn't stop me from continuing to run to the source of the scream. When I arrived at my father's study, I was shocked to find that a Houndoom had his mouth around my daddy's neck! "Z-Zephyr…," Daddy gasped for air while having his throat crushed by the Houndoom! "Y-You bastard!" I cried suddenly shooting a lightning bolt at the Houndoom! It Swiftly dodged and shot a large fire blast at me that sent me flying out the house and into a nearby tree! "Agh," I whined in pain trying to stand. The second I did, the Houndoom tackled me through the tree! Overwhelmed with excruciating pain I started to cry slightly. "Damn, so you're Damien's son? I gotta say you're sexier than your father was." The Houndoom slicked his lips and quickly climbed over me. Unable to move and barely talk due to the pain, I could only watch as he turned me on my back and grew erected. "P-please, don't," I begged. " And, miss out on a chance to fuck some fresh ass, you're fucking crazy," He yelled suddenly biting into my neck and slowly pushing his warm thicc cock into me. Unintentionally, I moaned and cried while he pounded my wounded body. He cock was warm and thick and his balls were big and furry. He didn't hesitate to go balls deep in me, I could only watch in pain as his bite increased in pain and his thrust sed to a point where I could feel my insides numb. Slob dripped from my mouth, and tears rolled down my face, I could do nothing but take it like a bitch. Suddenly, I could feel him throbbing hard inside of me, without warning, I could feel his hot load spill all over my insides. Slowly, he pulled out, and with cum leaking from his cock he brought it up to my face face and slapped me with it. Broken, raped, and watching my house burn down with my father inside, I could feel myself slipping into despair and with it a sense of rage. "For now on, you're gonna be my bitch! If you do what I say, I'll think about not killing you," He said forcing me to stand and follow him into the abyss. Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself being petted by Lola and Lucy. (So that was what I had forgot. After that, he took me to his base and had his way with me day after day. He would abuse me and threaten to kill me if I didn't obey. How could I forget something like that!) I dropped to the ground and hid my face crying up a storm. "And worst of all he killed my Daddy," I yelled in pain.

_

Later that night, Zephyr is seen staring into nothing in Anubis's room on his bed.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

"Zephyr, how are you feeling," I asked only be ignored. "Sigh." (I should have known that this would happen. To think a person could would fully recover after a tragic incident was foolish of me.) I slowly laid on my bed facing the ceiling next to Zephyr. (I wonder If I could do something to cheer him up? It's hell just being next to him while he's suffering like this.) "Anubis… When you found out that Sylph was never going to come back, how did you deal with that," He said in a low nearly crying tone. (I'll have to be careful with my words, whatever I say next is probably gonna affect him. I'll just have to tell him the truth.) "Honestly, I was heartbroken. Just knowing that I was never going to get the chance to tell Sylph how much I loved him, and about the things I still wanted to do with him, really hurt. It was like a part of my heart died. I told myself that not matter want, I wasn't going to be sad about him leaving, because I know it wasn't his choice, if he could, he would have stayed, and maybe things would have gone back to the way they've used to be, but ultimately, that's a dream. I know he's not coming back; but, I also know that he would want me to be sad about him not coming back," I said gently rubbing Zephyr's forehead. Zephyr suddenly turned to me with his tear filled. "Do-Do you think my daddy felt the same way," he cried rubbing his head into my stomach! "Of course Damien wanted that for you, he's your father and he loves you to death. He'd always want the best for you," I said gently stroking his fur. Suddenly, I began to concentrate in on his aura in hopes that our talk has changed him a bit. (This is good, he's stabilizing. It should be only a matter of time before Zephyr returns to normal. But, I don't get how his bloodlust is gone. This doesn't make any sense. After all, he was radiating with it the last time I saw him. But, at least he's recovering quicker than expected.

After a while of him crying on my lap, he eventually fell asleep, allowing me to slip out of bed and head downstairs to where my Mother, Lola, and Dad were chatting. The sun was beginning to and I wanted to get as much time as I could with Snow. (I'm a bit disappointed in the fact that I can't keep my hormones in check.) As I walked down the stairs a blush suddenly flew across my face. "Anubis, you're just in time. Lola and Snow were about to leave," My mother said. I ran down the remaining stairs and hugged Lola lovingly. "Lola, I'm so happy to get the chance to see you again. I only wish the circumstances were different… And, I'd like to speak with Snow in private," I said releasing Lola from our embrace, and pulling Snow outside somewhere her and my parents could hear nor see. When I was absolutely sure my parents and Lola wouldn't be able to detect us, my blush intensified and my heart rate increased rapidly. Looking at his face, I'm guessing that he's feeling the same.

~Snow's P.O.V~

(I'm not sure of how much longer I can hold it in much longer. I desperately want him!) "M-my trainer always told me that if I wanted something I could pursue it. Anubis, I just meet you, and I already want to- " "Stop talking, you have me," Anubis said interrupting me by pressing his lips hard against mine! We tightly embraced each other and softly grinded on each other. I forced my large tongue in Anubis's mouth and wrapped him claws around him gripping on his ass and making him moan while kissing me. Slowly, Anubis pulled away from and licked my neck lightly. I leaned in for another kiss, only to have Anubis put his paw in my face and push my face away giggling. "Snow, I really want you, and I know you want me. But, if you want more of me, you're gonna have to earn it," He laughed. "What!? That's so not fair," I complained taking my hands off him and scratching my head. ( What a dick move, and just when I was getting heated too. Hmmp, I can't believe I'm actually gonna go through with this.) "Fine, I'll earn it. Just watch, I'll have you on my lap the first day you return to college." Anubis laughed and grabbed my claw leading me back into the house. "Lola, get him outta here. This guy's hilarious! To think that that'll even be a thing Snow." Anubis laughed.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

"Well then, Lucy, Spencer, and Anubis, I'll leaving taking care of Zephyr up to you all for now. Oh, and Anubis, when you're ready to return to school, I want you to give me a call," Lola said preparing to teleport. "Thanks for the food, it was ready really good Ms. Lucy. I hope to return soon! And, Anubis, I want you to battle me when you're better," Snow said suddenly being teleported away with Lola.

(Challenge accepted Snow.) Suddenly, I felt my father poke at my side making me jump! "Naughty," He said laughing. "Dad, hop off!" I yelled mindfully! "Wow, I'm shocked at how quickly you've moved on from Sylph," My mother said giggling. "Can you two not do this right now," I said walking up stairs to my room. I slowly opened the door and found Zephyr sound asleep. (I think I'll go to bed early today.) I slowly I climbed on my bed and buried my head into my pillow blushing. (Snow, next time we meet, I want you to tame me.)

To be continued…


	18. It's Almost Like Living In Hell

Anubis The Lucario

Sylph The greninja

Snow The Hakamo-0

Zephyr The Luxray

Spencer The Lucario

Lucy The Lopunny

Lola The Gardevoir

Levi The Samerott

Rin The Shiny Zoroark

Drago The Garchomp

Scales The Kommo-o

~One week later at the Pokemon Battle college, Snow appears to be asleep, sweating, tossing, and turning on his bed.

~Snow's P.O.V~

I suddenly found myself standing in the middle of Poni Wild on Poni island. For some reason, I couldn't feel anything around me, no other pokemon, people, no nothing! But then, as I wandered around the area searching some form of life, a large shadow appeared underneath me! I slowly looked up and found a creature unlike any I've been before staring directly at me from a top a nearby mountain. "What are you," I asked looking up at it. The creature simply raised it's claw creating a large dark ball. "Dark void," It called firing the attack! Moving at blinding speeds it hit me in no time. When it did everything began to fade to black. When I awoke next, I found myself on the floor in a cold sweat. "It was just a nightmare," I exclaimed to myself. Placing my claw over my heart I tried to calm myself as quickly as possible. "Snow, are you okay over there," Levi asked rubbing his eye. "Yeah, I'm fine now," I responded. (I wonder what all that was about. I never have nightmares, so why did I have one now? I think I'll give Teransu a call later, maybe he can help me figure this out.) I quickly stood and headed to the bathroom to get washed up. To help me stop thinking about it, I started to focus on Anubis. (I haven't seen him in a week, but feels like forever.) Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat at the thought of us kissing for the first time. (His body was so warm, and his lips were perfect.) Slowly, I began to fall into a daze. I could imagine myself laying on top of him and carefully examining all of his body with my tongue. I'd stop and his hard throbbing erection and lick its precum covered tip carefully and slowly, all before I invite it to my mouth and suck on it violently. In that moment I quickly snapped out of it and found that I was bearing a hard erection. (Crap, I can't go back out there with this out.) I calmed myself quickly and waited for it to return to its sheathed position. When it did I left the bathroom. (Oh yeah, I have to take the placement test today. I guess I should go find Lola and ask her for a bit of info on what to expect.)

~Meanwhile at Anubis's house. Anubis appears to be sitting on the back porch stuck in deep thought.

~Anubis's P.O.V~

(What have I done. I forced myself on a guy I barely know and because of that I started something that I really don't want to continue. No, that's not it. Why did I do it should be the question I'm asking?) Suddenly my heart throbbed with pain in thought of Sylph. "Ah, that's why…," I said listening to my voice crack under the pressure of sadness. My lips began to tremble and my eyes began to water quickly. I leaned over myself my legs and started to cry on myself. "I did it because I miss him! I desperately want to see him again," I yelled in pain. "Anubis," I suddenly heard my mother call. She quickly dropped what she was doing to run to me and hug me lovingly from behind. "Honey, it's okay, I'm here for you," She calmly said gently stroking the top of my head. My tears slowed as I held her arms and I started to recover myself. "Mom, I thought I was able to get over the fact that he's gone, but I-I guess I couldn't," I said tightening my grip on her. "Oh Honey, moving on takes a lot of time. When the time comes you'll know when you're ready for it," She said looking me in the eyes with a warm smile. "Mom…," I softly said burying my head into her extremely soft chest. She giggled lightly and slowly started to rub my head again. "It's okay Honey, people make mistakes, it happens, just make sure you correct those mistakes before they escalate into something worse," she said gently. After a few minutes of holding each other we returned into the house and ate breakfast.

Soon my father and Zephyr joined us.

(So it would seem that I'll have to have a talk with Snow whenever I return to school. I hope I don't disappoint him that much.) Quickly I began to dig into my food. "Anubis, Zephyr, are the two of you ready to return to school," my father asked eating a large chunk of his food. "I know I am. I've made a near perfect-ish recovery. I honestly, can't wait to go back and see our friends again," I excitedly said continuing to eat my breakfast. "I guess I am, I'm not looking forward to seeing Jin, but I can't wait to show everyone that I'm feeling much better now," Zephyr said happily. "Well then, that settles it, after breakfast I'll drop the two of off. (I'm still not sure of how I'm going to break the news to Snow. Hopefully, I figure it out soon.) After breakfast I quickly ran to my room and started to pack. But, mere minutes into it, I was suddenly hit with a sudden headache! The throbbing pain brought me to my knees! "Agh, what the hell," I yelled! In that moment the pain suddenly stopped and the flash of a blue figure flashed in my head for a brief second. Trying to recover my breath I stood and tried to collect myself. (A blue figure? Whatever it was I'll have to figure out whatever it was later. In the meantime, I have to finish packing.) I stood quickly and continued packing. When I finished I headed downstairs with it in hand. I found Zephyr waiting for me outside with my mother, watching as my father started the car. "Honey, Zephyr, take care, I love you both. And don't be afraid to call me," My mother said hugging and kissing on us both. "Thank you, Lucy," Zephyr said heading to the car. "Mom, I'll do my best," I said hugging her lovingly. "Honey, I know you will, you always do. Mommy will always be here for you," she smiled quickly tightening our hug then releasing me slowly. I then headed to the car with a warm smile on my face waving my mother goodbye as I did.

~ A few hours later at the Battle College, Snow and Lola appear to be engaged in a private conversation.

~Snow's P.O.V~

"Alright, thanks for the advice, but now we have to talk about something more important." I said staring at her with seriousness. She giggled a bit then sat on her desk ready to hear what I had to say. "It's about that hole in Anubis's heart you mentioned. Do-Do you think I honestly have a shot with him," I asked blushing lightly. "Not at all," she said suddenly. I quickly sank with sadness. "But why? It seemed like he really liked me," I said with a hint of disappointment. "Snow, you shouldn't take this personally, but the only reason Anubis seemed to like you is because something about you reminded him of Sylph, the Pokemon he's deeply in love with," She said approaching me. "Knowing my little nephew, I know for a fact that he's already identified that fact and plans on correcting it before it gets out of hand," She continued. "Oh, so basically I'm Sylph's replacement," I said looking away from Lola. " Snow, please don't get upset," She said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Ha, I'm not upset! I'll show Anubis that I'm more than just some replacement," I yelled excitedly! Lola giggled a bit. "There's that bit of Sylph he loves. Oh, Snow your placement test will start soon, you'd better hurry to the battle arena," she said.

"Alright then. You'd better prepare yourself, cause soon you'll be teaching me along with Anubis in a few days," I yelled with enthusiasm quickly leaving the room and hurrying to the battle arena. (It sucks that Anubis only likes me because of another person. I'll show him that there's more than just that part of me to love, but all I really wanna do is sleep with him at least once, at the very least that's all I'm asking for!) A few minutes later, I arrived at the battle arena just in time to hear my name be called for testing. When I stepped up to the field I was quickly surrounded by these large walls. (These things are similar to that thing those people have at the Pokemon Photo Club in Alola. They'll be testing me using virtual reality.) In an instant the screens turned on and I found myself standing somewhere in Brooklet Hill. "Hm, so my opponents either going to be a Water or Bug type, maybe even both." Suddenly, I heard splashing coming front the water in front of me. I quickly entered a battle stance and prepared myself for whatever might come next. "Let the battle begin," A voice suddenly called out from seemingly everywhere. Then in the dead of silence a Pokemon leaped out of the water! "A Primarina! I couldn't have asked for a better opponent," I yelled excitedly. In that moment the Primarina began charging a Moon Blast! Rushing at the Pokemon, I quickly started with Autotomize to increase my speed, in that moment, my body quickly flashed with a steel polish and with it I leaped high into the air to use the sun as a cover for my my attack and throw off Primarina's attack. It quickly launched the Moon Blaster in an attempt to hit me but missed tragically. My tail flashed with a bright steel light, and with it, I slammed it down hard on Primarina's head! When I landed on the ground I found that it was knocked out. "Hmph, I knew this was going to be an easy battle but they could have at least made it a challenge for me," I said throwing my claws behind my back and walking off. "Geez, even the water trial had better Pokemon.

In that moment the monitors turned off and returned to where they were before the test. When they were completely gone, I was approached by a bulky looking Kommo-o. "Snow The Hakamo-o, that was an impressive battle. My name is Professor Scales. Based on your performance, I'm glad to say that you'll be placed in the S Rank Classes, Congratulations," He said smiling. "Ha, I made it! Choke on that Anubis! I'm gonna be in the same class as you," I excitedly yelled leaving the battle arena to go find Lola.

~Elsewhere, Anubis seems to have arrived in his dorm and finished unpacking. He now seems to be heading towards Lola's room.

(I don't get why my legs feel so heavy. I'm not feeling afraid of anything nor am I feeling sick-) "Agh," Suddenly my head throbbed with an unnatural pain! I quickly fell to my knees holding my head in pain and watching as the things around me faded to black. Seconds later I found myself floating in a blue void. "A..nu..bis," I could hear a distorted voice call from everywhere. "Who are you," I asked nervously only to be greeted with the feeling of lips being pressed against my own. For some reason, I started crying and held onto whatever was kissing me. Seconds later I found myself awaking in the infirmary. "Anubis, first day back and you're already in the Infirmary." I quickly looked over to find out who's talking. To my surprise I found Rinn and Drago by my bedside smiling! I quickly jumped up and hugged them excitedly! "I miss you guys so much! How have the two of you been," I excitedly yelled!

"We're the same we've always been, I'm more concerned about you. You and Sylph completely disappeared for a month. What's the deal with that," Drago said. As he did, my mood completely changed. ( I see now. When I arrived I was extremely depressed, I miss him, I miss my Sylph!) "Sylph…," I lightly said starting to cry on Rinn. "Huh, Anubis, this isn't like you! And, what happened to Sylph," He asked worryingly. "Sylph's Father forcibly sent him to another region. I was in a comma at the time so I couldn't do anything. Even my parents tried to help, but they couldn't," I cried violently into Rinn. "Damn that sucks," Drago mumbled. Slowly beginning to pull myself back together, I managed to calm down. "He might me gone but we're not, if you need people to talk to just come find us," Rinn said hugging me. "I will, thanks you two," I said watching as they left the room. The moment they left silence began to sink in. As I approached the door to exit, it quickly opened and revealed a familiar face. "Lola," I said quickly hugging her. "Anubis, how are you feeling? Tell me what happened," She said worryingly placing her hands on my face. "I'm fine now, but I've been having these serious sudden headaches, this most recent one managed to knock me out. Also, I keep seeing blurry images of someone blue. I'm not sure what it means, but whatever it is it wants my attention," I said releasing her from my hug. "That's not good at all," She said rubbing my head.

"Lola, I-I can't stop thinking about Sylph," I said looking depressed. "Well, Anubis-" "Anubis are you feeling any better," Snow said suddenly entered interrupting Lola.

"Snow, will you learn some manners," I yelled at him karate chopping him on the head. "Oh dear. Anubis, to take your mind off things, I think I would be best to keep yourself surrounded by you friends. Unfortunately, I have to go deal with a few things. I'll check come check up on you in a few," Lola said suddenly teleporting away leaving me in the room with Snow. He quickly placed his claw on my shoulder and smiled. "Anubis, I gotta talk to you real quick. Look, I know why you like me. It's because I remind you of your previous partner." The moment he said that shut my eyes in pain of Sylph. "Anubis, I'm more than just that, let me show you, please," He said moving his claw down to my hip. I unconsciously smacked his claw away. "S-Sorry, Snow I'm not ready yet… I-I don't want to forget about Sylph," I said starting to cry. (Sylph, where are you? Are you okay? Do you even love me anymore?) My knees weakened and I feel to the floor crying. Snow quickly kneeled and hugged me lovingly. "Anubis, I'm here for you," He whispered in my ear. In that moment I unconsciously hugged him back tightly and cried on to his shoulder like a child whose lost something valuable. After a few minutes I recovered myself and we stood and left the Infirmary. Now walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat. "Snow, how'd your placement test go," I asked walking fairly close to him. "Hmph, it went swimmingly! I totally got S Rank," He bragged. I softly giggled at how cute he was acting. "Cute, so I guess that means we'll be in the same class. Just don't distract me okay," I said. He laughed a bit and moved closer to me. I blushed and slowed my pace. (He's trying to make his move. He'll most likely try and kiss me next. Should I push him away or let him do it.) Looking at his lustful face, my blush grew brighter and I started to see him as Sylph. Pulling me aside to an unseen hallway, he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me close to him. I slowly hugged him and brought my face closer to his. I closed my eyes and In a matter of seconds I felt his warm lips on mine. Turning my head to get a better feel of them, I began to feel his penis lightly pressing on mine. With our lips locked he slowly started grind on me getting me even more erected. (Wait, this is wrong! He's not Sylph, he's Snow! I have to-) "Stop," I yelled pushing him off me! "Anubis, I shouldn't have…," he mumbled. "No, it's my fault for thinking you're someone else," I said turning away from him. (I'm such an Idiot! If Sylph had saw that, he would have been really mad at me.) "Hey, let's just go back to getting food at the cafeteria," He said scratching the back of my head embarrassingly. "Right," I said softly nodding and following him to the cafeteria. (It's getting worse. I should have known I wasn't ready to return to school yet!) I began to hold myself worried about what I might try next. Suddenly, I felt a cold nose on my back that sent shivers up my spine. I jumped in reaction and turned suddenly only to find Zephyr behind my laughing. "Anubis, did I actually manage to scare you, you're usually on top of sensing the things around you. Are still not feeling better," He asked walking between me and Snow.

"Honestly, I'm not. I can't stop thinking about Sylph. It's getting to the point where it hurts to call his name and not get a response," I said nearly crying. Then I remembered, Zephyr lost his boyfriend and father so he's probably feeling worse than me. "Anubis, I'm only feeling because of what you, your parents, and Lola said to me. I've been going on just fine knowing that I have the so many people caring about me. So I say to you now, even if Sylph is gone, you know damn well he loves you to death and is worrying about you all the time as well," Zephyr said staring me in the eyes. (He's got a point, but even so, not having him here with me is like being in hell.) "Zephyr, I-Agh!" Suddenly a massive headache worse than the last two hit me. I couldn't hear or see a thing. I only felt the throbbing pain of my brain trying to burst out of my skull! In that same moment, I blacked out.

~A few minutes later at Anubis's house, Lucy suddenly get a call from Lola.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Hello?" I answered. "Lucy, Anubis has collapsed from a migraine for the second time today. He's no condition to continue with school. He needs to return home and get lots of rest," Lola said worryingly. I quickly covered my mouth in shock and feel to my knees in fear of my child's condition. (Spencer still hasn't come back from up there. I'm not sure of what I can do.) "Lola, you're his aunt, can't you teleport him here," I panicked! "Lucy, if I could have, I would have already. Listen, take a deep breath, you know you're no good when you're panicked," She said. Taking in a deep breath, I successfully managed to calm myself. "Thanks, I needed that. Anyway, I'll get Spencer to head back up there quickly," I quickly ended the call and called Spencer. "Dear, it's Anubis he still isn't well-," "Say no more, I'll turn around right now. Honey, he'll be fine," He said interrupted me.

"Alright, just get our child home safely," I worryingly said. "I will," he said ending the call. I dropped the phone on my lap and began to cry hoping that my child got back to me safety.

~About an hour later at the battle College Anubis is seen unconscious in the infirmary once again. This time Lola appears to be at his bedside.

~Lola's P.O.V~

"Anubis, you been through so much recently. You underwent so much training to get to the level you are now, you even managed to survive a deadly encounter from Team MEGA, and even know you're battling your emotions. Don't worry, I won't leave your side," I softly said kissing him on his forehead while slept. "Do me and favor and make a perfect recovery before you return." Just as I said that the door opened and Spencer was seen entering. "Son. Lola, thank you for staying with him," He said picking Anubis up off the bed. "Anything for Anubis, now get him home and take extra special care of him," I said holding the door for him. "Of course, I will," He said carefully heading to his car with his unconscious son.

(Anubis will get better, I just know it.) Just as I was about to leave the Infirmary, I was stopped by Zephyr and a small group of Pokemon asking about Anubis. "So you all are his friends," I giggled. (He's and so many connections. "Lola, how is he," He asked worryingly. "I don't know for sure, but I do know he's in safe hands now. There's no need to worry, just have faith that he'll make a full recovery," I said with a warm smile to comfort them.

~Meanwhile Spencer is seen heading home fast with Anubis tightly secured in a seat belt in the front seat.

~Anubis's POV~

"I'll find you, I promise," The fuzzy blue figure said. I suddenly awoke to the feeling of light vibrations. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in the front seat of my father's car. Looking over to my side, I found that he was driving pretty quickly. "Son, you're awake, what a relief," he said reaching an arm over and rubbing the top of my head. Feeling weak I found it hard to move my body. If I did, I'm pretty sure pain would surge through it rapidly. "Dad, I guess I wasn't ready yet," I said watching as the trees passed by quickly. "It's fine Son, we'll give it a few more weeks, but this you're not gonna be training," He said. "That's fair," I said. (What is that thing that keeps trying to reach me?) About half an hour later, we arrived back at home to my mother who eagerly was waiting outside for us. When my father finished parking she quickly ran to the side I was on and helped me out. When I was completely out she kept kissing on me and worryingly asking if I were okay. At the same time, we slowly started to make our way into the house. Entering I noticed that my Father didn't lock the door behind us for some reason. "Anubis, sure her while I get get you some medicine," Mom said walking into the kitchen with my Father. As I sat there alone looking a television that's turned off, I couldn't help but think about Sylph. I quickly held myself and lightly began to cry. But, I that moment I heard the doorbell ring. I stood and headed towards the unlocked door, only to see it open slow. As it did, I could feel my heart skip a few beats. When the door opened completely I seen an injured Greninja standing there with tears tears in his eyes. "It-It couldn't be, are you really here right now," I asked finding it extremely difficult to breath. Tears with no end rushed down my face. "Nubis, I'm back," He said smile with relief. I quickly ran to him and slapped him hard on the cheek unintentionally making him bleed from a fresh wound. "N-Nubis," he asked confused. "Do you have any idea how much suffering I went through without you?! I emotionally broke so many times, I started to see you on other people! I even came close to admitting that life wasn't worth living without you," I yelled crying like a child into his chest while he held me by the waist. He didn't say a word, instead he pushed my chin up with his hand and kissed me passionately. The second he did, I felt like I was going to melt in his arms. After a few minutes of it I pulled my lips away from him and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you ever leave me, got it," I said lightly rubbing my paw on his face. "I got ya, I won't leave your side, I'll do everything in my power to stay with ya forever," he said slowly pulling me into another passionate kiss.

To Be Continued…


End file.
